New Game Plus
by Alex0597
Summary: The Gamer. I never believed in reincarnation, but when I woke up as a baby named Han Jee-Han, I started believing. By that point, level up screens and stat point allocation weren't all that surprising. Pseudo SI.
1. Opening Cinematic

**AN: After being a worthless parasite riding on the Great Chain for the past couple years, I've finally decided to contribute to society by writing fanfiction! Anyway, this is my first story, so any feedback is welcome. Even flames, provided they explain what in my fic made them want to scrub their eyes in bleach.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I've never been what one would term "exceptional." I've heard time and time again that, if only I applied myself, I could be someone great.

I've never seen the value in that.

It seems to me that there will always be someone working just as hard as you are, and the only way to be better than them is to have more natural talent or work even harder. Then another asshole comes along who works just as hard as you. It's a vicious cycle.

So I never tried.

Oh, I wasn't going to be a high school dropout. I had my pride. Rather, I was going to graduate, first from high school, then a cheap college, before settling down to work as a… something. I hadn't gotten that far yet.

Noticed my choice in tense yet?

If you have, or paused to reread the last few sentences, you might guess what came next in my boring life of mediocrity.

Or maybe not. Waking up as a child just before getting hit by a semi is a bit out of the realm of possibility for most people. But not me, sadly enough.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, waking up as a baby: workable.

Being stranded in a foreign country: not the end of the world (great opportunity to learn… Turkish, I believe).

Both: seriously fucking weird.

Excuse me while I cry my infantile heart out.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, it's been… six months, give or take. My situation has improved only marginally. I was wrong in my earlier guess; that language from before was not Turkish. As it turns out, the person making the noises, my new mother, was speaking… Asian. Possibly Oriental or Far East.

After being given such a long period to acclimatize to my new status, I can say with certainty that being a baby as a fully-cognizant entity is fucking boring. The actions under my conscious control include, and are limited to, crying, blinking, and, if I try _really_ hard, rolling on my side. And whenever I do that, "mother" gets _pissed_.

Is it dangerous for babies to be on their side? It seems like everything else is.

I've accepted the fact that I'm not going home any time soon. Maybe I'll never get home.

Sigh. Might as well try learning whatever nonsense the woman is spouting.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It's been a fun several years. Pretty much everything I took for granted in my past life I've had to relearn. Walking, using the bathroom, reading, writing, speaking, _everything_.

Still, it's not all bad. I learned where I am, finally.

Korea, unfortunately.

South Korea, fortunately.

Let me tell you, it was a bitch to learn something so radically different from English. Still, it was easier than I expected. Either I got a brain boost in my "reincarnation" or my baby brain absorbed Korean like those TV commercials say it should. Either way, convenient.

I am Han Jee-Han, an absolutely adorable boy with the most precious chestnut eyes and brown hair, according to mom. When I look in a mirror, I see Han Jee-Han, a shrimpy boy with unruly hair and a sullen glare at the precocious age of six (and a half!), entering the first grade. Apparently, it's pretty unusual for me not to have gone through kindergarten first. I guess mom's one of those old school home education types. Or just has too much time on her hands being an unemployed housewife. Come to think of it, I don't remember ever seeing my dad. But I digress.

The squat building I'm going to be spending a third of my foreseeable time is pretty new, a scuff-free coat of calming beige on the walls. Gah, I feel like I'm not going to last past noon if these are my classmates for the next year. That guy's even picking his nose for fucks sake!

Sigh. I would _kill_ for a decent, intelligent conversation. I was never really social way back when, but now I would happily chatter someone's ear off given half a chance. I look down and fiddle with my clip-on tie. Mom thought I should make a good first impression, so she took me out to buy a white dress shirt, dark slacks, and a red tie. Makes me look like a businessman, if companies hired prepubescent reincarnators.

"Hello!"

"Gah!"

Unknown hostile on left flank, initiate evasive maneuvers! Wait… it's just someone poking me.

"Are you alright?"

I bite back the urge to blister the guy's ears and just grunt noncommittally. Judging by the way he gasped, I made more of a growl. Still, points to him for rallying himself and continuing.

"Ah, sorry. We're supposed to go to class."

Really? My internal critique of my life wasn't that riveting was it? Anyway, better thank this guy so I can get to class.

"No problem! I'm Shin Sun-Il. Who're you?"

This guy isn't going to go away, is he? I should probably turn around to look him in the eye. Maybe my glare will scare him off?

"Han Jee-Ha…"

I stare in shock. What the fuck is up with this… this _freak's_ hair! It's forest motherfucking green! I mean, mom has blue hair, but she could've dyed it! Who would let a six-year-old dye their hair! Green! At least his mom had the same idea mom did. I fear what this weirdo would wear given the opportunity

"It's nice to meet you, Han Jee Ha!"

This idiot. This hair-dyed, overly friendly, oblivious idiot!

"Han Jee-_Han_, greenhead."

Maybe my irritation bled into my voice just a tad. Eh, serves him right. Dying his hair at his age, why, back in my day… Oh sweet zombie Jesus, I've gone old! I gotta get me them thigh-hugging bellbottoms and facial books the youngsters have these days. Wait, Greenie's still talking.

"… so everything's so exciting. I mean, I've heard stories, but it's nothing compared to the real thing!"

Pretty articulate for a first-grader. Then again, I suppose… some saying about glass, stones, and houses. Houses built out of glass stones suck balls? Let's go with that. Who's poking me?!

"… sure you're alright?"

"Stop doing that!"

I pointed dramatically at him with my feet shoulder width apart and the other hand planted on my hip.

"How would you like it if some weird kid poked you randomly while you were engaging in a mental tangent!?"

A confused expression crossed his face for a moment. Maybe he's never heard the word tangent? Not my problem. Wait, he's looking down.

"Ah, sorry. I just… Nevermind, I'm sorry for bothering you."

Shit, I didn't hurt his feeling did I? That would be like kicking an annoying, retarded puppy; sure, it might give you momentary satisfaction, but everyone around you would bitch at you until you made it up to the puppy. Er, the greenhead. No, I was right the first time. Gah, screw it, I have to apologize, at least.

"Wait."

He paused, back held stiffly.

"I… look, sorry for snapping at you, alright. I've just been irritable these past few weeks."

He remained still. Jeez, now that I look at him, he's got some serious muscles for a six-year-old.

"You can't just go around poking people if they zone out for a few second's though! It's… it's…," I want to say dickish or bitchy, but there's not telling if a teacher's around, "rude. So knock it off!"

Ah, that got him to turn around, finally. Eh, what's with that stony expression? Oh God, I pissed him off didn't I? Dammit, all of my martial arts rely kicking someone's balls. Wait, that's still a valid tactic, just gotta- Gah, w-when'd he get in front of me. Oh, jeez, that grip is strong. If I die, tell mom she pushed me into this.

"Be my friend."

What?

"Be my friend."

Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I? Well, let's agree with the scary, green-headed kid with the kung-fu action grip.

"Ah, s-sure."

As soon as the last syllable passed my lips, he released me and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry about that. You're just the first person my age who hasn't graveled to me."

Sigh. I think he meant groveled. Why would _anyone_ respect this bipolar idiot? What's this feeling of dread creeping up my spine? Or is that arousal? Dammit, I don't want to get boners now! That's just going to make things even more awkward with everyone!

"Class started five minutes ago, you two."

Jesus fuck! We both jumped at the authoritative voice. Maybe Shin has a point, maybe I do get caught up in my thoughts too much. I just can't help wanting to converse with a better class of people.

"I suppose I'll just have to drag you to class, then."

Gah, pain, PAIN! I didn't know my ear would hurt so much!

As I was dragged away by some random woman, I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of my new life would be like. Judging by this, dull and tedious, punctuated by moments of extreme, pants-wetting fear and pain of unimaginable magnitudes.

Joy.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Tell me what you think! Additionally, my knowledge of Korean is practically nil, so I'll be avoiding honorifics.**


	2. Combat Tutorial

**AN: Well, I had some time on my hands, so I decided to write a second chapter. I'll hold for applause.**

…

**Done? No? Too bad.**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mmm. What was I worrying about? South Korea is great! I mean, pizza of all toppings paves the streets, the rain changes to a different soda brand every day, and video game stores have sales every day! Even better, apparently I'm the reincarnation of some mythical god of badassery, fertility, and knowledge, so I have a kickass harem of beauties, most of whom are even bi! This is absolutely fucking amazing!

Wait…

I only like cheese and sausage pizza, not all kinds. And I hate some soda brands, so why would I like it to rain all of the different flavors? And, while a harem would be amazing (especially the bisexual part), I'm pretty sure I couldn't keep up with over twenty nymphomaniacs, even with godlike stamina. Two words: refractory period.

Something's not right here.

Godammit, it's a dream, isn't it?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Sigh. Dream world, why couldn't you be more attuned to my tastes? Then I wouldn't have noticed something was up, and I wouldn't have woken up _two hours early_.

Feh, I'm in high school now. Again, I mean. I'm above this kind of childish crap. Wait, no I'm not!

"Jee-Han, time to get up!"

Holy sh- Be still, my beating heart.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Right, over the years many previously-unsolvable mysteries have divulged their secrets to my more refined mind. And others have remained as stubborn as a Shounen hero protecting his not-love interest. For example, the naming conventions of Korea are now the height of simplicity to me, relatively speaking. It's like Japanese; you introduce yourself family name first, personal name second. You refer to those older than yourself, strangers, and those you wish to show respect to with the family name. Personal names are for those younger or familiar to you. Or when there's a group of people with the same last name, I suppose. _Korean for the Simple-Minded_ didn't cover that very well.

But enough monologuing about subjects I already know! Not much has changed in the past… decade? Well… I'm eighteen now and I was six before… Eh, close enough.

I would love to brag about how I've become the pinnacle of humanity, using the memories of my past life to become a physical and mental god in school. But that would be a lie, and I don't lie without significant motivation. I'm still kind of short and lean, while remaining stubbornly unchiseled. My default expression is still called a blank glare by most and I still tend to ignore gossip, news, major world events, etc. The only real changes in my life are videogames and Shin Sun-Il.

Sun-Il is like an STD; if you don't get rid of him quickly, he's there for life. That's not to say he's a _constant _source of embarrassment and annoyance. Just most of the time. He still has that fucking forest green hair and dopey expression. As it turns out, he is a martial artist, nationally ranked. If he decides to go to college before taking over his family's gigantic dojo/manor, he's doing it on a sports scholarship. Or his family might pay for it, I'm not sure about his material wealth. I should really stop bitching about him. I mean, he's stuck by me all these years and is probably the closest friend I've ever had, in either life. So, onto my one true love!

Videogames. In my previous life, I was a fan, but never really had the time to devote to it. Lack of natural skills and lack of time to cultivate them via hard work meant that I was fonder of the written word. But now, they're pretty much my afternoon plans, after homework and housework. RPG, FPS, MMO, RTS, I've played them all, though RPGs will always hold a special place in my heart. They're the first game I ever played, and Korea is absolutely packed with them! North America's gaming markets tend to favor FPS and RTS formats with RPG elements. In Korea, it's the other way around. All this means that I've become a bit of a fanatic, even though I'm only ranked in the top half of most leaderboards.

So, all in all, my life… what the hell is that blue glow?

I let my eyes refocus on the world around me, and absolutely didn't squeak in fright when I saw the glowing blue panel in front of me. What the fuck is that!? Hologram? No, there's a bit of resistance when I push my fingers through it. Illusion? Doubt it; most illusions are caused by a combination of atmospheric abnormalities and abnormal physical condition, creating a blurry, indistinct image that the brain resolves into something it's not. This panel is pretty fucking clear, isn't wobbling, and interacts with two of my senses. Wait, there's writing on it.

**A quest has been created.**

Uh, what? Quest? And why does it look like a status window out of a game?! Screw it, let's just push the **Accept** button and see what happens.

**Quest Alert**

**Time for School!**

**The Gamer must get to school or be listed as absent.**

**Time limit: 1 Hour**

**Reward: 50 XP**

**Failure: Possibility of decreased trust with Mother, arrest, and lowered marks**

**Accept Decline**

Another window. Joy. This… I take it back, this is an illusion. I must not be getting enough sleep, or be abusing drugs in my sleep or something. I wonder what would happen if I hit **Decline**? No, no, don't go wondering about the delusion, Jee-Han. Just play along and everything will be fine.

I hit **Accept **and got pulled on my slacks. Why do I not have to take off sleeping pants, do you ask? Because I sleep in my boxers to save precious sleep-time! Muhahahaha!

"Is everything alright up there?"

Shit, got to work on not accidentally vocalizing my thoughts.

"Ah, fine, mom!"

"Well hurry down, I fixed a quick breakfast for you."

Better dress swiftly, then. I sniffed the blue collared shirt hanging in my closet; good to wear, fortunately. I hurriedly knotted on the standard and crimson school tie _that only comes down to my sternum, what the fuck were the uniform designers thinking_?!

Time head downstairs and wolf down a delicious breakfast. Mothers truly are the most amazing creatures on Earth, aren't they?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I watched mom pull the last few sausages out of the pan before slipping them next to the piece of toast on a plate. When I showed a preference for Western cuisine as a kid, mom took it upon herself to learn and master a variety of western recipes, even though she doesn't enjoy the food much herself. I think it was that act that convinced me to truly accept her as my new mother.

She hummed a cheerful tune as she doled a more traditional Korean breakfast of stew and rice for herself.

Mom's name is Han Junk-Sook. She might be forty, but she looks to be in her mid-twenties, at her worst. She wears her mid-length blue hair in a single low ponytail, with long bangs framing her face. Usually, she wears a modest dress, but she's added a plain apron for cooking breakfast today. We share a friendly if casual relationship. I'm usually outside the house or wrapped up in schoolwork (or videogames), while she is either cleaning, cooking, going to the local gym, or reading a romance novel. Not much chance for bonding, considering she was fine with giving me space and I was an independent person even before reincarnation.

I waited for her to seat herself and take the first bite before digging in. It's basic etiquette, alright! Mom spent a lot of time pounding that into my thick head, so she damn well expects it to be used.

I looked up and noticed the time. Shit, I was going to be _so_ late. I hastily crammed the last bite of toast and a bit os sausage in my mouth before waving goodbye to-

**?**

**LVL: ?**

**Han Jung-Sook**

… what is that? It almost looks like one of those floating identifiers that hovers over characters' heads in MMOs. What's with those question marks? No, wait, I promised that I would ignore this until it goes away. So… just grab my book bag and run like hell, I suppose?

Yeah, that seems to be the sanest option at the moment.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Huff.

Puff.

Hah.

God am I out of shape. Barely twenty meters away from my front door and I'm out of breath. At least no one's around to witness my embarrassing stamina. That would hurt my reputation as the school gigolo for sure! Sigh. If only.

Jeez, where is everyone? This street usually has at least a few people milling in doorways or along walls. Or hurrying to school, like I am.

**Quest cancelled**

Eh? So the fuck what? Wait, wait, remember that you don't care. Just keep…

What.

Before me was a large crossroads, with colorful buildings and two streets branching out before me. But that wasn't what caught my interest.

On top of two opposing buildings were two figures. On my right was a redheaded schoolgirl, or someone who likes to wear dress shirts, formal skirts, and orange ties on schooldays. To my left was… a Man in Black, complete with sunglasses and moussed hair. But what was truly unusual about them were the identifiers above their heads.

**Soul Blaze Fist User**

**LVL: 32**

**Kwon Shi-Yun**

That was the redhead. I guess she comes from a family of martial artist pyromaniacs. Nice of her to choose her hair color and superpower for my convenience. I wonder if she has a short temper, too?

**Black Summoner**

**LVL: 46**

**Hwang Sung-Gon**

How the fuck did the- no, no, NO! I refuse to think about this or get involved! Just back away slowly and- Fuck!

My foot wouldn't move and, when I looked down, it was apparent why. A black piece of slime latched onto my leg. The slime pulled me skyward until I was hanging upside-down over fifteen meters above the ground.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckity-fuck, fuck, FUCK!

After going through a short panic attack, my mind calmed and I was able to notice I was eye level with the MiB. Wait, they're having some witty pre-battle banter. I hope. It's better than a conversation about how to dispose of me, at least.

"I've heard of martial arts which rely on burning one's soul. I've been told that such a risky technique grants great power. I didn't realize that it would allow you to defeat my summon."

Shut up! Let me down you psycho! Oh, and thanks for not discussing my death.

"Shut it."

Hah, knew I preferred redheads! Oh, she's still talking.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Merely a test. Great things are coming and I wanted to be sure you were prepared."

… that is the most BULLSHIT reason I've ever heard.

"That is enough talking, I believe. Let us now converse with actions, not words."

Oh, he's one of those "people communicate best by beating the ever-loving shit out of each other" people. Great. Gah, the slime's jiggling me now. Like to play with your food first, pal? Well let me get something clear: I will eat you before you even get to nibble on me, capiche?

"And if you even think about running away, this unfortunate boy will meet his demise."

I _knew_ I preferred the redhead, and not just because she's hot! But how to get out of this situation. I tuned out the sounds and smells of a human flamethrower punching a… an albino Cerberus!

No, wait, ignoring that.

Right, so this slime seems to be a viscous fluid able to reshape itself and alter its density, but not change states from liquid to solid or gas, judging how my fingers can dimple the slime's body near where it's gripped me. So… can I tear it? May- oh, what now!?

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

Really? What's so special? And *ping*, really? Get better sound effects.

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, [Observe], was created.**

Skill? **Observe** sounds kind of useless right now, unless it gathers information I'm unable to know through my experimentation. You know what, let's try it. If it works, this game shit is real. If it doesn't, I've gone insane and desperately need psychiatric help. So… how do I activate it? I've already thought it, to no effect, so maybe I speak it aloud? Worth a shot.

"[**Observe]**"

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 MP: 500**

**A slime that lives in the Demon World. I keeps its Demon Energy inside to strengthen its body.**

Okay. There is no way I knew this beforehand. And games tend to say slimes are residual magic animating sewer residue, so I didn't make it up. So this game shit is real.

Yay, I'm not crazy!

No, my life is now a videogame!

Wait, is that good or bad? Gah, focus!

I think redhead and MiB were talking again, but I ignored them in favor of trying to free myself. So, maybe if I tore along the bottom, gravity would do the rest before the smile can regenerate.

Nope, not even my best efforts- another alert. This better not be a regular occurrence.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

Ooh, what now? The last one was… pretty useless, but I'll probably have a lot of fun with it after this.

**A skill that uses excessive strength, [Rip], has been created.**

Hah. I'm pretty sure my strength is low, even statwise. Maybe this will give me the edge to get free? Temporarily buff my strength or something?

"[**Rip]**"

Hah! A chunk of the bastard tore off!

"[**Rip] **again, bitch!"

Alright, free!

Wait.

Aren't I really high in the air? Oh, a refreshing breeze against my- PAIN!

I think that I made a small crater when I landed. Wait… no, no I didn't. Damn. Eh, at least I'm alive and unharmed, except for a bit of aching.

Right, now to get the hell out of Dodge!

Oh, wait, I forgot about the damn slime. Or Black Slime, now. Is it going to bar my path?

Why, yes, yes it is. By jumping over five meters to my location. Fuck.

Oh, and it created a crater when it landed. I'll die if I get hit. Double fuck.

Good news, though! It's already at ~90% HP!

Triple fuck.

Alright, let's see if we can go around.

Holy shit, no! The thing has lightning-fast speed and impressive range. Hm, takes a bit to recover, though. And it seems to set its course a bit before launching itself, so it's possible to dodge. Eh, what now?

**[Observe]'s level has risen by 1.**

Really? Wow, **[Observe] **is really easy to level up. Okay, so let's see if the pattern hold true. If so, **[Rip]**ping bits of it after dodging the Black Slime's attacks would be a pretty easy way to kill it. Just have to avoid getting too cocky by remaining in range when the Slime recovers.

"Come get some, shithead!"

Okay, maybe that was too harsh. It _is_ trying to kill me, in my defense.

Dodge, observe, dodge, observe, dodge…

Wait, didn't **[Observe] **level up? Does that mean it gives more information?

"**[Observe]**"

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (1100) MP: 500 (500)**

**A slime that lives in the Demon World. I keeps its Demon Energy inside to strengthen its body. It moves slower than a running human, but jumps with surprising agility. It requires a brief period of rest after leaping.**

I bet those numbers in parenthesis represent the Slime's current HP and MP. I'll just assume that this isn't an elaborate delusion and that this is all true and accurate. So **[Rip] **does about 50 damage per use. Another 22 uses will bring it down is that holds true. Ugh. Maybe **[Rip]** will level up so it does more damage.

Dodge, **[Rip]**, dodge, **[Rip]**, dodge, **[Rip]**, dodge, **[Rip]**, dodge, woah!

Slime nearly got me there. Misjudged the recovery time. Ooh, status window!

**[Rip]'s level has risen by 1.**

Excellent! Let's continue the pattern, **[Observe]**ing it every couple hits to monitor it's HP.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (980) MP: 500 (500)**

So a damage increase of 10 each? Nice.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (845) MP: 500 (500)**

Variable damage? I guess it was luck the first several blows dealt the same amount of damage.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (603) MP: 500 (500)**

Critical hit! Seems to approximately double damage.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (447) MP: 500 (500)**

Guess **[Rip] **LVLed up again. Those two attacks did about one hundred more damage than I anticipated.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (289) MP: 500 (500)**

Alright, four more hits and it's done for! I think the Black Slime has a weakness to **[Rip]**. I mean, two level ups double the damage output, which is utterly ridiculous.

**Black Slime LVL: 16**

**HP: 1200 (59) MP: 500 (500)**

Awesome, another critical! I think. This game's damage calculation seems kind of wonky.

**Gained 1290 XP.**

Holy shit, that's _way_ more than the quest gave. Wait, why am I so enthusiastic about this? Am I turning into a fight maniac? God, I hope not.

**Your LVL went up by 1!**

Hell yes! Wait… does this mean I get stat points? Wow. I wonder what the stats are. Oh man, if one is INT, I am so pumping the hell out of it!

Eh, what's that sound?

I turned around just in time to see the redhead punch through the thorax of a giant praying mantis. Way to make me feel emasculated. Sigh. I suppose she is, like, 28 LVLs above me. I won't begrudge her beating the shit out of a giant bug.

Now, where's the MiB? Not on the roof, not down here with me, not in any of the street- holy shit!

I leaped backwards and assumed a defensive stance, belting out a warning cry. She didn't react to my, uh, "mad skillz."

Now that I can get a better look at her, I don't believe she goes to school after all. The blouse, normal-length tie, and skirt look like part of a uniform, but she's wearing red fingerless gloves and tennis shoes that destroy the formal image the Korean schooling system loves to project.

Okay, the staring is starting to creep me out. Those honey brown irises bore into my normal brown with all the grace and subtlety of a sledgehammer. I am surprisingly not embarrassed by the attention; she is very beautiful and such a woman staring at me would at least make me a little flustered. You know what, fuck it, I'll ask what that was about.

"You. What are you?"

Eh? What a rude way to ask something. And I'm human, obviously.

"Human. Male. A little irritated."

Nice comeback, Jee-Han!

"An ordinary person couldn't have defeated that creature. So, what are you?"

Wow, interrogating a guy just out of a life or death situation. She has the empathy of a rock. A particularly callous rock. That sounded funnier when I thought of it. What answer would she accept, anyway? Videogame character? She'd call bullshit on that.

Though she did punch through a giant, presumably man-eating praying mantis. Maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt. Not until she offers basic courtesies first.

"It's rather rude to interrogate someone without giving your name, isn't it?"

"Give me yours, first."

Bitch. I take back anything complimentary I said about her earlier.

"Fine. I am Han Jee-Han, high school student. You are?"

Maybe I should have given her a fake name. Nah, if I ended up giving her my real name later, it could damage trust. Besides she's giving…

"What the hell, lady!?"

Who gets someone's name, ignores the request for their name, and runs off!?

"Your name and face: I memorized them."

She then hopped onto the rooftops. What is this, Ranma ½?

Wait, what did she mean by what she said earlier?! That doesn't comfort me! Just the opposite! Alright, calm down. So the cunt apparently memorized your real name and face, what's the worst that could happen? Oh god, so many terrible, terrible things.

My pity party was interrupted by a crack appearing in the sky. It was spreading pretty quickly, letting beams of pure light through. What's behind tha-

I was blinded when the cracking, but invisible dome suddenly gave way, flooding my eyes with light. It took half a minute for my vision to start recovering and several more for the spots to disappear.

When I looked around, several people were now occupying the formerly-deserted street. What the hell just happened? Was that dome-

"Hey, what are you standing around for? Your school started ten minutes ago."

Godammit, I'm late.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**So, what do you think? A lot bigger than the first chapter, no?**

**I'm not going to commit to an update schedule, since my life's pretty hectic, but I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Also, while the early scenes mirror the manhwa, that's only because there's not a lot of room for variation. I've modified the dialog, sequence of events, and even skill effects in an effort to keep this interesting for newcomers and veteran fans of **_**The Gamer**_**.**


	3. Stat Point allocation!

**Not much to say here. Longer wait this time, but creating a stat sheet and ensuring you don't mess anything up takes a pretty long time. Enjoy the chapter!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Oh man, I'm late for school! Do Gi-Hyun's class, no less! I am so dead!

Calm.

Whoa, freaky. I should probably get that forceful calming thing looked at. Wait, why am I running? I'm already late, so why show up covered in sweat? Hah, genius!

I slowed my pace, sticking my hands in my pockets. Man, that encounter was _weird_. At least I proved that this game stuff is real, for better or worse. My life is a game, or has game-like elements. Guys wearing tacky suits summon giant bugs to attack rude redheads who burn their souls. The sky can crack and shatter but remain perfectly fine. I arrived to class without walking into the door. Wait, what?

Oh, right… Do's class. Just have to face the music, I suppose. Judging by the clock hanging in the school's hallway, I'm not that late. Eh, blame traffic. Just enter with head bowed and say,

"Ah, teacher, I apologize for being late. You see, my mother needed help cleaning up the dishes."

I drifted off when I realized what I said. What happened to the plan, idiot!? At least that sounded better than traffic.

"Han Jee-Han, I expected better of you. You haven't caused much trouble in my class, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell us the truth, if you please."

Ah, scary, scary teacher-man, I was late because of traffic?

"I doubt that."

Holy shit, he read my mind! Or I talked to myself again. Dammit, I have to get that habit under control.

I looked up at him contemplatively. He's 42 and single, as I've heard from the small following he's gathered on campus due to his "majestically-ruffled chocolate hair" and "ruggedly-handsome features." A stern believer in tough love and corporal punishment, he has managed to cut delinquency in his classes down to almost nothing. I don't think he'll accept the real reason for my delay, but he'll also detect any believable lies I tell him. Stay silent? That will tell him it's important and private, while also avoiding punishment for lying! Score!

"Cat got your tongue, I see. Well, you know what happens to troublemakers. Five times."

Shit.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I discretely rubbed my sore bottom after gingerly standing up for lunch. I suppressed a hiss; that Rod of Love hurts, even hours afterwards!

For once, I didn't jump when I was poked from behind. I suppose I'm too tired to react. I threw an irritated glare behind me to see Shin Sun-Il, the only guy whose hair defies the laws of inheritance and biology! Human hair follicles are tinted using three different colors: black, brown, and yellow. So how does green factor into that!? Wait, something's bothering me about Sun-Il's identifier.

On the walk over here, I got abnormally used to seeing the blue words hovering over everyone's heads. I'm not too worried, since I've always been good at repressing and adapting. But something about this idiot's identifier intrigues me.

**Chunbumoon's Heir**

**LVL: 22**

**Shin Sun-Il**

Hey, how's he 20 LVLs ahead of me! And what is Chunbumoon? Is that his martial art's name? He says it's a secret, family-only style and he can only use the lowest techniques in competitions, so I've never heard its name. The highest LVL I observed on the way here was 11. The only people I've seen past 20… the MiB, the redhead. Are they connected to Sun-Il?

He poked me again. Fortunately, he's used to this by now and repeated himself without my prompting.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

I don't know, I was planning on figuring out how to access my LVL UP, or if LVL Ups even give some kind of point to allocate. That redhead could become a threat to me or mom; it's best to figure this out as soon as possible. Lunch with Sun-Il can wait.

"Sorry, have to do some work for next class. Join you next time?"

His grin just widened before he nodded and walked off. Thank god, sometimes he makes a big show about my ritualistic abandonment of him. His words, not mine.

So, just find a secluded corner in the library and use a book to disguise my actions. This Calculus textbook will do nicely. Now, how to open the menu.

Well, **[Observe] **and **[Rip] **rely on vocal commands, so maybe it's the same principle? What's the menu title, though?

"**Menu**"

No? Alright, then.

"**LVL UP**"

Damn, not that either.

"**Status**"

That's the ticket! Ugh, I'm not British. I'm not even really a Korean, come to think of it. Gah, need to focus.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 2**

**XP: 290/2000**

**HP: 115/115**

**MP: 165/165**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 4**

**VIT: 2**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0W**

As much as I hate to say it, these stats seem accurate. I'm not what would call "physically-inclined," "outdoorsy," or "possessing a standard level of fitness."

What's with the class, though? Eh, whatever. I have stat points to spend!

Hmm, what to boost, though? My physical stats are crap, and they're my only source of damage for the moment. If I had a magic attack, boosting INT or WIS would be more useful. LUK probably wouldn't affect me much at the moment. I mean, I haven't noticed any particular unluckiness, so LUK won't affect anything drastically until a lot of points are put into it.

Wait, do these stats actually boost my body? If it put all 5 points in VIT, would my stamina get better? And would my mind be improved with INT or WIS? Choices, choices.

Increasing my mental attributes, if they actually improve my mind, will help me succeed in life, unless I go into professional sports or martial arts. Unfortunately, I'm now the Player Character of an RPG, so a normal life will only occur if I make the right choices and beat the game. And to do that, I need combat skill. Right now, I don't have magical attacks, so upgrading physical stats is the way to go.

I think I'll go with a 3/2 spread of DEX and VIT. With my fight against the Black Slime, I relied primarily on dodging, so DEX is an obvious choice. And VIT, while not normally my style, will boost my HP and general stamina, hopefully. Survivability is a pretty big concern right now, what with not knowing if there's a Save/Load function in this game. Next, unless I get a magic attack or nothing attacks me, I'll go for STR and DEX to boost damage and accuracy.

Wait, is there a skills screen? I have skills, and this is turning out like a pretty typical MMORPG in style.

"**Skills**"

Holy shit, there is. Now I can actually look at what these skills mean and what they do! The screen is pretty simple, with the title displayed along the top and multiple columns of darker-colored boxes, four of which are filled in with colorful icons, down below. There's **[Rip]**, **[Observe]**…wait…what are those two skills?

I pushed the closest icon.

**A Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants peaceful state of mind. Resistance to psychological status effects.**

…Hot damn, is that an overpowered skill! Now I know why I wasn't breaking down in tears earlier. What's the other one?

**A Gamer's Body (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.**

That's… confusing. I guess this gives me the typical RPG characteristics, healing from food, taking absurd damage, falling heights easily… On, that's how I fell from the Black Slime without breaking something. Good to know this game doesn't feature limb damage. Or maybe, since I fell on my back, it figured that my limb couldn't be damaged. Or some other third thing, I don't know.

Back on topic, this is _awesome_. If I ever get seriously ill, I can just grab a pizza and be healed!

Now, to prepare for the possible arrival of fiery martial artists.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I was caught in the horns of a dilemma. Yesterday, I decided, since yesterday's tomorrow, today, is Saturday, to use today, then, yesterday, tomorrow, to train, since tomorrow's tomorrow, or yesterday's three-days-from-now, would be a school day.

Ow, just thinking that made my head hurt.

Put simple, today is Saturday, and I can't decide what weapon to bring along to my chosen training spot, an abandoned park near the city limits. There was no sports equipment in the house, damn my bookish younger self. Thus, I had to choose between taking one of mom's larger knives, buying a bat or knife, or trying to using my fists. I wasn't keen on any of these options, since I dread mom's wrath, have no job, and fear harming my fists by punching things. Call me a pussy, get it out of your system.

Geh, I'll just buy something, I suppose. Then I can choose what I can find, rather than relying on the kitchen. I wonder if Korea has Army Surplus stores?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

As it turns out, Korea does not, in fact, have Army Surplus stores. Or, if it does, I can't find them. Thus, I am at the next best place: a Camping Outlet store!

Currently, I am browsing through their rather poor selection of axes. Yes, _axes_. Apparently, they're used to chop wood as well as necks. As I gently knocked the tools around on their racks, my thoughts began to wander.

Do I really have what it takes to cut another human being? Monsters are no problem, so long as they don't speak. But hitting a person with one of these things, seeing the flash of red before the hot liquid covers my eyes, the smell of copper overpowering the stench of fear from the frightened…

I felt **[A Gamer's Mind] **activate and chase those horrifying thoughts away. I'm never playing a horror game again… this week.

But would I do it? _Could _I do it? I think… yes, given enough provocation. I or my mother being in mortal danger would probably be enough motivation to do so.

I shook my head and continued examining the axes. I almost jumped into the other shelf when a voice surprised me.

"You 18?"

Eh? Oh god, is this somewhat pudgy store employee coming on to me?! If he was a she, I would still probably say no!

"No, I'm not."

My response betrayed none of my inner terror. Good job, Jee-Han! You kick ass!

"Well, I'm sorry, but you need to be 18 to purchase an ax. Sorry, store policy."

He didn't seem sorry at all before ambling away. Damn, there go my plans. Where would I even put this, anyway?

...

Holy shit am I stupid.

"**Inventory**"

A screen popped up, to the left showing an accurate picture of myself with various boxes superimposed over my form. On the right was another large collection of boxes, presumably my "backpack." Currently, I am wearing a **Blue Dress Shirt**, **Black Dress Pants**, and **Black Dress Shoes**.

Hey wait, if I can change my equipment with this thing… then I never have to waste time dressing again! I can just equip my uniform! Muahahaha!

I indulged myself in a quiet cackle before focusing again. How do I put stuff in or take stuff out of my inventory? I tapped a box, noting it felt firmer that the rest of the panel. Maybe I just put stuff on the box?

Grabbing an ax with a reinforced metal handle, I looked around for security cameras gently pressed the tip of the head against the box. To my amazement, it actually went in. Holy fuck, that is useful. Now I never have to carry anything again!

Wait, I'm stealing this ax right now. I should probably leg it before that guy comes around again.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Haa, haa. I gasped for air, leaning against a tree.

My stamina still sucks. At least those points in VIT seem to have done something. Also, I might have just been hallucinating because of exhaustion, but I think I was running slightly faster.

I glanced around the clearing, ringed on all sides by largish trees and a small dirt path leading down to the actual trail. This place used to be a nature park, where you could see the woodland in all its natural beauty. It was almost never used, so now it's now pretty much deserted. Thus, perfect for training or booty call.

Unfortunately, I was here for the first one.

I pulled up the Inventory and pulled out my new, creatively-acquired ax, giving it a few practice swings. The weight almost caused me to fall over a few times, but a two-handed grip and points in STR should remedy that. I spied a tree and charged it, holding my ax up high.

"Yah!"

My ax stuck about a millimeter into the trunk. Go go, gadget super strength. Huh, what's that?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Kickass. What is it?

**A skill to unleash a powerful blow, [Power Strike], has been created.**

Ooh, with a name like that, it must be badass. Let's see what it can do.

"**Skills**"

I tapped the skill box for **[Power Strike]** and read the window that popped up.

**Power Strike (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Strikes the target with a strong force.**

**+15% Critical Rate**

**+50% Damage**

Whoa, pretty powerful. Does it not require MP or something? I suppose I'll just need to test it out.

I closed the page and prepared to try out **[Power Strike] **when a flash of blue caught my eye.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Another? For what?

**A skill to utilize axes freely, [Ax Mastery], has been created.**

Oh, must have gotten two skills for chopping at the tree. Sweet.

**Ax Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**Allows the user to freely use axes.**

**+10% Damage**

**+5% Attack Speed**

Wow, that's a pretty overpowered skill. I'm getting a lot of those, aren't I? Ah, need to focus.

I faced the tree, ax held firmly in both hands and feet planted shoulder-width apart.

"**[Power Strike]**"

This time, the ax was stuck a half inch in the wood. Wow, that's a pretty big improvement on what it was previously. Let's check my MP to see how much it used.

"**Status**"

The window appeared and I took a moment to check my stats before looking at the MP.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 2**

**XP: 290/2000**

**HP: 125/125**

**MP: 167/170**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

So that took about 3 MP per use, eh? Well, I probably won't have to worry about running out of MP mid-battle, will I? Still, it's probably best to increase the efficiency of **[Power Strike] **through leveling. Will that increase the cost and effects, just reduce the cost, or just improve the effects? Meh, I'll figure it out.

Time to grind!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Well, 56 uses of **[Power Strike]**, one level of **[Power Strike]**, and one level of **[Ax Mastery] **later, my MP's run out. My arms feel like molten lead, and I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack with how hard it's pumping. Let's just go toward the nice, shady, hacked up tree and-

Or the ground. The ground's good too, especially here, right in the baking hot sun.

Ah, how long have I been at it?

I reached in my pocket to pull out a small, serviceable wristwatch I found before leaving. It's… 2:30!? I only left on the hour-long trip here around 1:00! Oh man, only half an hour?

I slipped it back into my pocket before dragging myself upright. I am getting to that shade, dammit!

Oh god, that's sooo much better. Ah. Right, so what other skills do I think I can get? Well, the **Mastery **skills seem easiest. **Improvised Weapon Mastery **or **Gun Mastery** seem like the best **Mastery **skills to acquire. But how would I get a gun? And Improvised Weapons, while everywhere, are rather hard to obtain while out in a forest. Maybe there is no **Improvised Weapon Mastery**. Godammit.

How would I go about acquiring magic skills? I mean, magic seems OP in this game. Linear Warriors, Quadratic Wizards, neh? But how to go about acquiring a basic magic attack skill, preferably long range? I got no idea. Godammit.

How would I go about protecting myself and mom from those fire fist guys? I subscribe the "Best defense is a good offense" school of thought, but I don't think that applies here. I have no idea where they are, and they know where I am. If I try to find them, it's within their power to "silence" me. By intimidation or homicide. Godammit.

Oh, I feel better. Let's check my MP….

…

Only 13!? What the regen!?

I furiously tapped (punched) the MP bar, letting the details of it appear in a window.

**MP**

**The source of mystic, demonic, and angelic power. Allows the user to perform supernatural feats.**

**Capacity: 170**

**Regen: 1 per minute**

Only one per minute! That's _bullshit_! Is there any way to improve the regen rate?

WIS. Definitely WIS. That usually governs MP regen. But why's it so low? Maybe WIS doesn't increase the regen at all, only items do? That's… pretty fair, actually. Since MP also powers melee combat skills, it's impossible to build a dumb fighter. So now, you only need INT for MP, which can probably be increased in other ways. But maybe the extra stat points from not investing in INT would increase Damage and defense so much it would make up for the lack of skills? Gah, screw it.

How do buffs stack in this game, anyway? Do they add or stack on each other in a specific order? Gah, I was never good at this. I'll just assume adding so the math's less intensive.

Alright, enough thinking, back to grinding!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Like I said before, not much to say here. This is the first time stats come up, so if you notice any irregularities, please drop a review.**

**Also, for fans of the manhwa, I'll be changing more game mechanics at some point. While I'll try to stay true to the original work, there is a lot of confusion about the mechanics. Understandable, considering the artist and writer aren't the same person, and dialog is snipped to fit the picture. I'll be applying logic about why various skills, like [Mana Rope]'s LVL affecting the strength of [Bind].**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Zombies? Zombies!

**Thanks to all who took the time to review.**

**PCheshire: I'm sorry, but there's not going to be a yaoi pairing, at least for Han Jee-Han. It's just my preference. I might put in a side character yaoi or yuri romance, but it'll be peripheral at best. I'm not confident in my ability to write about a pairing that I'm not partial to, considering that I'm straight.**

**I would like to know if it's possible to follow a story without signing up. In the period before I made my account, I didn't see such a feature, but there are many more follows than favorites. Maybe others prefer to get an email rather than seeing it on their Favorite Story page, I dunno.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[Power Strike]**."

I paused when I didn't feel the buildup of energy that heralded a **[Power Strike]**. Huh, must've run out of MP again. Might as well check the time… 8:30!

Oh god, this is bad! It takes over an hour to get home from here! Ah man, what am I-

Calm.

… Damn, I love **[A Gamer's Mind]**. _So _fucking useful, let me tell you.

I stretched and opened the **Skills** menu, checking the levels of **[Power Strike]** and **[Axe Mastery]**.

**Power Strike (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 4**

**Strikes the target with a strong force.**

**+19% Critical Rate**

**+90% Damage**

Not bad, it seems that the Crit Rate goes up by 1% and the Damage goes up by 10% per LVL. Except for the first LVL; I checked after the first LVL UP and the bonus doubled. I suppose that was done to make the stats look neater.

**Ax Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 5**

**Allows the user to freely use axes.**

**+50% Damage**

**+10% Attack Speed**

Pretty much the same thing here, for what I assume are the same reasons.

From this data, **[Ax Mastery] **might seem like the best skill here, but it only applies to ax-type weapons, while **[Power Strike] **applies to any melee weapon, I presume. Plus, **[Power Strike]** can be applied on top of **[Ax Mastery]**'s bonus. If the buffs stack the way I think they do, my damage is more than doubled!

I also noticed another facet of **[A Gamer's Body]** that I didn't think of before; my stamina sucks, but it replenishes really quickly. I can swing an ax for a while, collapse under a tree, rest for 30 minutes, and be right back to swinging that ax. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to help much with how many ax swings I can make before needing a rest. Well, without points in VIT.

So, in any combat situation, my only real advantages right now are the damage I can do with **[Power Strike]** and **[Ax Mastery]** and the ability to rationally think through the situation thanks to **[A Gamer's Mind]**.

I need more skills and stats.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely _fucking_ hate the rain?

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to slick back the soaked bangs so I could see. Not that there was much to see, with the area beyond about two meters shrouded by the downpour.

Sigh. Rain: so depressing it turns me emo. Well, more emo. Oh god, am I really an emo!? But I don't want to write depressing poetry and contemplate cutting! I _do_ want to wear black; black is the greatest badass of the color spectrum. Hey, something's going on here…

I glanced around me, glaring suspiciously at the buildings and side streets on the road I was walking down. Wait, how the fuck can I see the buildings now?

Sure enough, it stopped raining. I would think that I just walked out from under the cloud, but there's no storm behind me. The only weather near me was a pretty dense fog. Now what could cause that?

I blinked as an answer came to me: that dome thingy the MiB and redhead fought in. It was completely lifeless, aside from us three, but when it broke, the residents and pedestrians came back again.

"It's quiet… _too _quiet."

I wonder where that quote came from? Eh, when in doubt, Google it. Hold the nonexistent phone, what's that?

A figure shambled out of the fog. It was a pretty heavyset person, presumably male, with… some kind of jacket on.

"Hey, uh, sir? You alright?"

Because no one healthy would walk with a gait like that.

No response. Eerie as fuck, am I right?

"You're kind of creeping me out right now. Say something? I'll give you 5000 Won."

That's almost the equivalent of a fiver in American Dollars. Amazing pay for almost no work. I would swallow my pride for that money, if the situation was reversed.

The man seemed to stumble into the light of a streetlamp. Now that I could see him clearly, though his face was turned down, he seemed kind of unhealthy with- HOLY SHIT!

The guy was a fucking zombie!

ZOMBIE!

UNDEAD MONSTER!

Calm.

Jesus, that is freaky. Just like always. Now that I'm not panicking anymore, let's observe the monster.

Observe.

**[Observe]**.

Damn, I can't believe that I forgot about that. Didn't I tell myself that I would start training it?

"**[Observe].**"

**Zombie LVL: 8**

**HP: 800 (800) MP: 50 (50)**

**A walking corpse. No matter how it died, it hates the living, attacking and devouring their flesh. Although slow, a zombie's strength and endurance is greatly increased from its previous life.**

Ugh, one of the zombie's eyes has popped out of the socket, hanging on by the optic nerve. Like most office workers, the corpse's wearing a brown business suit, though tears and cuts litter the suit and flesh. All in all, classic movie zombie.

I pulled up the **Inventory** screen and tapped the ax icon, letting it materialize in my hand with a pretty light show.

"Alright, bitch. You want a piece of this? Come get some!"

…My combat taunts need work.

Eh, what's… holy shit, there's more. Well, my combat plan is scrapped. Damn my tendency of shouting before combat.

Alright, new plan. I need an alley to funnel them down so I can only be attacked by one at a time. Or a high surface so I can take them down at my leisure. Ooh, both are near me. I think I'll go with the high ground option. I mean, isn't that what all strategies say to do: take the high ground?

I started toward the wall whose edge was within jumping height and- FUCK!

I turned to notice a zombie had snuck up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. It was a woman, in her mid-twenties and wearing a sundress, with almost no signs of zombieism, aside from her gray skin and dead eyes.

Wow, that's a lot of detail to take in when I'm about to be bitten. Is this the power of adrenalin?

Wait, when the _hell_ did I decide to get muched on by a fucking zombie?! I'm Han "Fuckmothering" Jee-Han! I dive in front of trucks and get turned into babies, for chrissake! I'm not going to let a pissant zombie nibble on me without a fight!

My left hand pulled back slightly, before rocketing forward with all of my 4 STR might. To be honest, I actually forgot to use **[Power Strike]**. Still, the… the zombie's head exploded!?

… The power of adrenalin?

Screw it, let's get to the top of that wall, first.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Whew, that was close. Hah, can't sneak up on me now, can you!

Climbing up here was a bitch. Those points in strength will be much appreciated later. Eh?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

When did I get this? … Is this the **[Climbing]** skill?

**A skill to directly use mana, [Energy Bolt], has been created.**

Fuck yes, magic skill!

**Energy Bolt (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**A skill that emits mana from the hand. Attack power increases with INT.**

**Range: 10m**

Awesome, I got Magic Missile! Or at least this universe's equivalent.

Let's test it out, shall we? I think that foreign-looking zombie down there would be a good test dummy.

"**[Energy Bolt]**"

Ah, there's a health bar above the zombie's head now? Maybe my **[Observe]** LVL's good enough to get that, now? Useful, either way.

…Only 10%!? Gah, that's weak. I suppose it's a ranged attack, but still! Wait, what's the MP usage?

… 5 MP, eh? Not bad.

Wait, the zombie was knocked down, right? So maybe this isn't meant as a damage-dealing skill so much as an opening move for melee combat? Alright, just hop down and take these fuckers out, I guess.

That same zombie from before should do just fine.

"**[Energy Bolt].**"

Knockdown! Now, to finish him off in melee.

"**[Power Strike]**! **[Power Strike]**!"

Two love taps to the head and he is down! Onward to the next!

"**[Energy Bolt]. [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**."

I should get some kind of theme music. This game has the worst soundtrack, yet the best SFX.

"**[Energy Bolt]. [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**."

And another one bites the dust ~. Queen did that song, right?

"**[Energy Bolt]. [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**."

Slipped up on that one; I missed the head on the last swing.

Ooh, portly businessman at five o'clock! Arming **[Energy Bolt]**.

"**[Energy Bolt].**"

Engaging in close combat maneuvers.

"**[Power Strike]**. **[Power Strike]**."

**You've gained one LVL.**

Really? How much EXP do these things give, anyway?

**You gained 350 EXP.**

…Oh. Lost in a berserker rage, I ignored important information. Why didn't **[A Gamer's Mind]** snap me out of it!? I guess I can't rely on it for everything. I really have to reign in my bloodlust, wow saying that makes me feel melodramatic.

Anyway, back to the wall for point spending.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 40/3000**

**HP: 130/130**

**MP: 134/175**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0W**

Hmm, what to buy. INT, definitely, but STR or WIS? STR would increase my melee damage, but WIS would probably increase my… something. Common sense?

Wait, would that make me less, I don't know, stupid in combat?

Yep, 3/2 spread of INT and WIS. **[Magic Mastery]**, here I come!

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 40/3000**

**HP: 130/130**

**MP: 134/190**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

What does WIS do, anyway? Something with magic, but… maybe if I tap it.

**Wisdom**

**Governs sensibility, willpower, and how "down to earth" you are. Increases MP Regen.**

Really? Wasn't it a flat 1 per minute when I checked it earlier?

**MP**

**The source of mystic, demonic, and angelic power. Allows the user to perform supernatural feats.**

**Capacity: 190**

**Regen: 2 per minute**

WHAT! When did that happen?!

My WIS is now 10. Maybe the Regen increases with increments of 10? That… that makes no sense, why no decimals?

So I guess I can't neglect WIS if I want to be a mage. Wait, do I get 2 MP per minute or 1 MP every 30 seconds? There's a difference.

Just wait 30 seconds and check the **Status **screen, I suppose.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

So, my MP actually went up by 2. So I guess it's per minute, unless I finds accessories that decrease the Regen time.

Joy.

Hey, where are the zombies? Dammit, I was going to farm those!

Hey, MiB, good to see you again! What's that red orb thing? Why are you raising your other hand!

PAIN!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

… So these zombie areas are just like that place I previously saw the MiB. And, apparently, you can destroy those barriers with a gesture.

After throwing a territorial cat off my face and onto the street below, I continued toward home. Toward mom, worrying about me. Toward punishment for being late.

I wept.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Please review with any compliments, concerns, or hate, so long as it's processed into civil criticism. Raw haet will be ruthlessly mocked by yours truly.**

**I have, however, been convinced to include a summary of Jee-Han's stats at the end of each chapter. I'm not including skills, as that would eventually take up too much room.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 40/3000**

**HP: 130/130**

**MP: 134/190**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**


	5. Victory is Sweet

**To answer a small number of comments, I don't have a lot of time to devote to writing, so my chapters are short. Plus, I find early conclusions almost irresistibly difficult to avoid.**

**That said, I had a lot of free time today and managed to crank out a chapter whilst my muse remained agreeable.**

**Also, this is the first completely original change from the manhwa, and the start of another major change in the storyline! Please tell me what you think!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Damn watch. Apparently, it wasn't nearly the time I thought it was. Still, I managed to get back about 10 minutes after the curfew mom set, well within tolerances.

The real trouble comes from what those zombies were doing in that barrier thing. Why would someone go to the trouble to put them there? Even if this a game, it's a fairly realistic one. Disregarding the zombies, suited monster summoners, and spontaneous energy blasts, of course. Thus, it wouldn't be irrational to presume that the MiB didn't wake up one day and decide to populate the city with flesh-devouring monsters.

Maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe the guy isn't causing this, so much as he is trying to stop someone else's plot. Though that still raises the question as to why this third party would be gathering so many zombies. And that's assuming that these zombies didn't come here naturally. Or maybe it's a fourth thing!

Ugh, my head hurts.

Still, I _need_ those zombies to LVL UP with. Not to mention the possibility of one slipping out and creating a second Raccoon City. Guess I'll be spending Sunday trying to find another zombie zone.

Neat, alliteration.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, I pulled up my **Inventory** while thinking about consumables. Specifically, healing items. It was stupid of me to go around without some of them, considering I don't have a healing skill. But what would be the most efficient?

Medicine is obvious, but all we have is minor stuff: antiseptic, bandages, vitamin pills. Food, on the other hand, while not considered "healthy", is often a good healing item, especially if it's some kind of rare, stew-like fare.

Screw it, I'll check both. But first, clothes. Don't want to ruin my school uniform fighting the undead, do I? I think a simple tee and jeans will do the trick.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**O'Remedy**

**Made by Allapum. The tube is half-empty. Heals inflammation in the mouth.**

**Hoshidin**

**Made by Hope. Applied to cuts or rashes. Heals Bleeding and Inflammation.**

**Bacchas**

**Made by Einz. Bacchas for when you're injured! Heals 5 HP.**

… Wow, I can't even think of a witty comment, these're so bad. Still, Hoshidin could be useful, never know when bleeding will strike.

Maybe I'll have better luck in the kitchen.

I strolled down the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Mom was standing by the counter, packing her apron into a drawer.

"Going out?"

It was the only real conclusion; mom was almost never seen without her apron while inside the house.

"I thought I'd go to the gym. I haven't been in a while. Wouldn't want to lose my figure, would I?"

"Definitely not."

I slid past her her and made my way to the fridge. Maybe a sandwich? That and some milk would probably be pretty decent healing items.

"Don't devour the entire fridge, now. I still need to cook dinner."

I think I heard her footsteps leave the kitchen.

"If you insist."

Mom has pretty good hearing; she probably got that. If not, her problem, not mine.

Hmm, what kind of meat do we have today? Ham? Eh, not my favorite.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Ham Sandwich**

**Poorly-made sandwich made from frozen porcine muscle tissue and partially-wheat slices. Better than nothing. Gives 30 HP.**

**Glass of Milk ˣ5**

**A glass of refreshing milk. Pretty good for cow juice, neh? Gives 20 HP.**

See? Much better than those crappy medicines at maintaining my health! Though I don't hate ham _that_ much.

I closed my inventory and- Eh?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Sweet. Probably something like cooking.

**A skill to create food and drink, [Cooking], has been created.**

I love it when I'm right. It never happens often enough for my tastes.

**Cooking (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**The ability to flambé, broil, fricassee, etc. Allows the user to create foodstuffs or improve their quality.**

That could be extremely useful, if food is as powerful a healing device as I believe. Plus, being able to cook something other than toast and reheated leftovers would be nice when I leave the nest. I guess I could ask mom for cooking lessons. It would only be fair for me to begin pulling my weight in this house after these 18 years of slacking.

Whoa, where'd that last thought come from?

… Is this the dreaded maturation into a young adult? I don't want to become a productive member of society!

Whatever, off to zombie island! That dramatic pose I just made was very manly, thank you very much.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Jesus fuck, how hard is it to find a ravenous horde of zombies in a populated urban area!? I've been searching for _2 hours_. Two. Fucking. Hours. I am beyond pissed and've gone into a tranquil, Zen-like berserker state that allows me to tear through enemy defenses with ease.

I assure you, that's all true.

Hah, maybe I should give up. This walking's tired me out. Mentally, I mean. Physically, I'm fine. Game physics for the win. I guess I could buy a bunch of noodle products from a street vendor and train up **[Observe]** in the park by people-watching.

Now, which cart looks… tastiest…

In typical action movie form, the moment I give up the search, I find the zombies. Everything's shrouded in fog and the previously bright day has become blackest night. I wonder if the evil here will escape the Green Lantern's sight.

Right, it's ax time. I want to make a _The Shining _joke, but I used up my lame reference quota with the DC Comics reference.

You know what, fuck it.

"Heeere's Johnny!"

Totally worth the drop in self-esteem.

Alright, tactical mode on.

There are three unaware zombies, each about 4 meters away from the other, arranged in a vague line. The side streets are narrow enough that a zombie would have trouble getting in or out silently, but I should still try to check them in-between zombie takedowns. Nothing behind me but the edge of this barrier thing. Let's do this shit.

I sprinted toward the closest enemy, a… person? The face is pretty badly damaged, almost like someone threw a pot of acid on his (her?) face and upper body. Anyway, I charged up a **[Power Strike]** and let loose.

"**[Power Strike]**!"

Whoa, that depleted over half its HP. Maybe running gave me more force? Oh, right, still not killed. Re-killed. Or killed again, whichever suits your preference.

"**[Power Strike]**!"

… I want to hum the victory theme from Zelda, but I'll refrain.

Alright, those two other zombies've seen me and are trying to get over here without breaking their noses again. No other zombies from the other alleys, excellent.

"**[Energy Bolt]**. **[Energy Bolt]**."

Alright, two down. A quick series of strikes and they're eliminated.

"**[Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**."

This is getting to be too easy. I'm even calling my shots, for chrissake! Better than the alternative of tougher enemies, I guess.

You know, I never noticed this earlier, but these zombies are _weird_. They dissolve upon death. Final Death, whatever. Still, that's odd. This one even turned into a fucking crystal! Maybe it comes from the whole "life is a videogame" shtick I've got going on.

Wait, crystal? As in the fairly common monster drop?

Dare I hope…

"**[Observe]**"

Dammit, I keep forgetting to train **[Observe]**.

**Soul Stone Shard (MISC)**

**Crystallized essence of the soul. Useful in many alchemical and mystical practices. This is but a fragment of a fragment, possessing almost no power.**

Fuck yes! I can amass a fortune in, uh, these. I should start collecting them. I wonder if I can barter these for cash monies? If so, where? I doubt The Gap accepts "Crystallized essence of the soul." Don't believe me? Check the signs at the checkout line next time you go. There's a lot they won't accept in lieu of cash.

I cast an eye about, looking for any particularly sneaky zombies, before nodding to myself.

Very well! Not only am I going to grind for EXP, I will also grind for** Soul Stone Shard**s! Let the hunt begin!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Whoa, grinding in real life is harder than I thought. My MP ran out about three fourths through, forcing me to rely on plain attacks. It worked, but my ax is looking pretty sorry. Maybe I should steal another one, or find something more durable, like a crowbar.

Heh, Gordon Freeman reference. Though, I never got why he was so famous he was recognized as a prophesied savior by people he never met. Come to think of, I never got a lot of things about Half Life 2. Gah, not the time, Jee-Han.

Still, I LVLed UP twice and my **[Power Strike]**, **[Energy Bolt]**, and **[Ax Mastery]** went up by 2, making my LVL 5, my **[Power Strike] **7 (I missed a LVL with the first zombie horde), my **[Ax Mastery] **8 (ditto), and my **[Energy Bolt] **3.

Since I seem to have cleared the area, I'll just sidle up against this food stand to add points to my stats.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 140/5000**

**HP: 140/140**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 0W**

My close combat stats could use some work. On the other hand, exams are coming up, so more INT would be nice.

My thoughts cut off as I felt rotten teeth bite into my neck. Acting quickly, I spun around and launched a close ranged **[Energy Bolt]** at the zombie's forehead.

"Jesus fuck, you guys never give up do you!?"

I hefted my battered ax off my shoulder and sent it careening toward the zombie ninja's face.

"**[Power Strike]**!"

The force behind that blow actually knocked it across the sidewalk to collapse against the… strip club! Score! Wait, zombie before strippers.

Another **[Power Strike]** dealt with it as I absentmindedly flicked off bits of bone and grey matter. How much HP did that take? I turned back to the still-floating **Status** screen.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 490/5000**

**HP: 93/140**

**MP: 194/200**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 0W**

Holy shit, that dealt almost 50 damage? And he only bit me for, what, a second? I guess that makes up for their stupidity and clumsiness.

Hah, I shouldn't start allocating stat points here, now that I know zombies can have temporary 100% chameleon. And knowing is half the battle!

Now, which way did I come from?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I've been wandering for almost half an hour, now. Breaking into and robbing the passing stores becomes more and more tempting as time passes. I haven't seen a zombie, yet I hear their calls, warning, waiting, plotting. I bumped into something and fell on the ground.

EH!?

I looked up- Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit fucking syphilic whoreson bastard cunt cock-sucking-

Calm.

Oh fuck, I needed that. Now I can calmly, rationally think this through.

It's the fucking MiB! Hide the women, children, and feminine-looking men! Batten down the hatches and anuses! Prepare to die! Kiss your sanity goodbye, french it for all I care!

Calm.

Whoa, twice in a row. Broke my old record, sweet.

Oh, right, MiB.

"- nuisance."

Shit, what'd he say earlier? Well honesty is the best policy, so they say.

"I was too busy having two internal breakdowns to pay attention to your previous statement."

Dammit, not that honest! What the fuck is wrong with you, Jee-Han! Ooh, his eyebrow's twitched slightly. I'll chalk that up as a point for me.

"I said you are becoming a nuisance."

Ooh, another point.

"Because I keep stumbling onto these dome thingies and end up having to kill zombies to escape? Because that's called extreme unluckiness combined with self-defense, in my country."

Ah, excellent repartee! Another point to Jee-Han!

The MiB didn't move, but he suddenly seemed to loom over me as light was sucked out of my peripheral vision. The eerie fog only enhanced the effect by wrapping around him like a cloak. The only reason I hadn't wet myself was **[A Gamer's Mind]**, though it only made me more aware of the power gulf between us. Even if he was a caster focused on summoning and crowd control, he could probably personally squash me like a bug.

… I'll give him a point for intimidation, but take one away for heavy-handedness.

"Your glibness does you no credit. I shall only ask you once to cease entering these Illusion Barriers."

Eh, that's what these are called? Illusion Barriers? That's… oddly similar to my most-favored nomenclature, Barrier. Another point!

Oh, he's waiting for a response.

"Well, maybe if I knew how to stop entering them, I would!"

Dammit, why do I have to resort to defensive sarcasm when I feel threatened! I would take a point away, but I was born this way, it's unethical to discriminate against the deceptionally challenged. In fact, just for being able to compete, yet another point!

His scowl deepened further before erasing itself.

"You do not know how to enter an Illusion Barrier?"

I quirked an eyebrow and stared at him. It was a challenge to look him in the eye for any length of time, but I forced myself to for dramatic effect. The things I do for appearances.

You know what, another point for willpower.

I got the distinct impression he blinked before speaking in a less ominous tone.

"If I showed you how to escape an Illusion Barrier, would you agree to do so if you wander into another?"

That's… pretty tempting. On the one hand, if I agree, he lets me go and I learn a new skill. On the other, if I agree and go back on my word, he'll probably find out before I reach LVL 10 and slaughter me.

Calm.

On a third, imaginary hand, if I refuse, he'll probably kill me here and now.

Decisions, decisions.

"You know what, I'll take you up on your offer."

Point for pragmatism and calm reasoning under fire.

Suddenly, the foreboding atmosphere receded. It gave the impression of a knife drawn away from my open neck, but still held threateningly; it could come back at any time if the MiB was displeased.

"Good. Imagine strength flowing into your hand. Then, raise it into the air and concentrate on escaping. This is the simplest way of removing oneself from an Illusion Barrier."

With that, he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

That. Was. _BADASS_! How do I learn that?! You know what, he deserves a better name than MiB. From now on, I dub thee Agent K! And give you a pont!

And it's a landslide victory for Han Jee-Han, with a whopping score of 7 to 1! And the crowd goes wild! Raaaah, raaaah!

… Maybe I should see a psychiatrist.

Wait, did M- uh, Agent K leave the, uh, Illusion Barrier, or did he just go far enough away that I can't detect him?

I suppose it doesn't matter; either way, I want to get out of here. Imagine strength flowing into your hand. I imagine that "strength' would be MP. Concentrating on escaping seems like a kind of wish fulfillment. So, like how I wished for something to blast the zombie away when I first got **[Energy Bolt]**.

Alright, feet shoulder-width apart, hand facing to the sky, fingers splayed, other hand tucked casually into pocket, I am good to go!

Just imagine… warmth pooling in my palm. Concentrate on escaping as hard as I can. Then, just relax and let go.

I opened my eyes. I was still standing in an empty street. What did I expect, a crowd of people?

Oh shit, that would be bad, wouldn't it? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere in the middle of a road before a bunch of people.

Let's take this to a side alley.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Alright, escape practice, go!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It took five tries before I popped into the real world. How did I know when I got there? A hobo jumped and spilled his cheap booze all over my shirt before the cat I landed on made itself known. These scratches sting. Well, good thing I changed out of my uniform. What time is it, anyway? I pulled out my watch, freshly wound.

3:30-ish. Give or take an hour, with my last experience with it. Man, I could go for some noodles and **[Observe]** training in the park. Yeah, maybe the broth will drown out the memories of Agent K's scary, scary stare. Ugh, I feel like he's watching me right now.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**So, how was my first original content?**

**Do I intend to give Jee-Han a way around the newly christened Agent K's restriction?**

**Read and Review to get a point!**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 490/5000**

**HP: 93/140**

**MP: 196/200**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 0W**


	6. Ponderings and Lovecraft

**After rereading some of my earlier chapters, they seemed to be kind of… fast-paced? A little too light on details than my personal taste. Thus, I'm going to try to add much more detail to this chapter in an effort to make it read better.**

**In addition, first major deviation from canon!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mmm, these are some good noodles. Really unhealthy, though. I can feel the grease coating my throat when I swallow. Maybe it reminds me of home? Well, old home. Sigh.

Clack.

Alas, my noodles, they are gone. Now I must begin anew with another bowl, if only I had one. Oh yeah, I _do_ have another bowl.

Bliss.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hmm, so full. I relaxed on the secluded park bench, staring at the sky. It's not really a pastime of mine, but sometimes I do it to keep people from bothering me while I think.

You know, I haven't had a chance to really think about how my life's changed thanks to Agent K and redhead. Even though I got my videogame powers before them, I probably would've gone on with life as normal, just dumping points in INT and occasionally WIS whenever I got a LVL UP from quests.

But now, with Agent K's threat, zombie invasions, and the danger of being attacked by pyromaniacs, I feel more alive than ever. I suppose I should thank them for that, once I'm sure they can't hurt me, mom, or Sun-Il.

Does that make me a bad person?

Heh, not really. It just makes me a closet thrill junkie. I'm not sure if that's worse, though.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

A female jogger, clad in a pink track suit, came jogging by the park. Jeez, couldn't you wear something less stereotypically feminine?

"**[Observe]**"

**LVL: 6**

**Na Hyun-Soo**

**An athletic, independent woman. Enjoys exercise and TV dramas. Not very academic, but makes up for it with common sense.**

Using **[Observe]** on random people is starting to make me feel awkward, like a stalking yandere who just discovered he's followed the wrong person.

**[Observe]'s LVL has increased by 1.**

Sweet, that means **[Observe]'s** LVL 7!

I stood up and stretched. It was getting pretty late and I was tired of invading people's privacy for power.

Why didn't I **[Observe]** random objects, you ask? Well, I… I…

I let my face sink into my upturned palm.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I reclined in my favorite chair, letting a TV drama wash over me. Next to me, mom was riveted to the set, absentmindedly eating some health gunk.

I'm really starting to wonder about the efficacy of my plan of pumping INT and WIS. If all magic attacks are as bad as **[Energy Bolt]**, I don't think I should invest in them. I mean, one **[Energy Bolt**] barely scratches a zombie, but two **[Power Strike]**s will kill one with Damage to spare.

Wait, **[Energy Bolt**] is the basic magic attack, right? So easy even an untrained, panicky guy like myself can use it on accident. So maybe it's less a means of damage so much as a means of entering into the world of magic combat, like swinging my ax was the introduction to melee combat.

So, if that's true, then I shouldn't I be able to improve on it, like **[Power Strike]**'s an improvement on a basic attack? Yeah, I'm not about to give up on magic! Even if I have to manufacture excuses as to why I shouldn't!

The question, then, is how to improve it?

Fire? No, I have no idea how to go about that. Keep that on the back burner, though. Heh.

In fact, all elemental improvements have to be shelved, since I am not a shinobi and they never really covered basic elemental training in Naruto. Nor do I believe I have chakra.

Bigger? Maybe. It would make it more expensive to cast, but the damage would increase. However, it seems to rely on detonating upon hitting the enemy. If I really wanted to cause damage with an explosive, I'd drill a hole and stuff TNT in it.

Drill…

I know, I'll just shape it into a drill of sorts! Right now, it's just an explosive ball of energy, but if I give it direction, it'll be more like a shaped charge!

Jee-Han, you motherfucking genius. You deserve a cookie.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Ahn~ Sho good~!"

… I was making fun of people who love sweets. They're hilarious, the way they'll do anything for a bit of sugar and almost orgasm when they get it.

Ha. Haha.

Not like me at all. Nope, I'm a salty and spicy food man. Sweets hold no interest to my calloused tongue.

Ha.

I pulled open the door to the roof. Don't ask me why we have one, because I have no fucking clue. Maybe mom liked having sex under the stars when dad, wherever he is now, was around?

Brrr, bad thoughts.

It's almost like the roof of an office building, with pebbles covering the surface except for a small area near the door. Our home isn't particularly tall when compared to our neighbors, but we're also not short, either, so sometimes this place becomes excellent for stargazing.

Enough woolgathering! **[Mana Drill]** creation, go!

I pulled up that "strength" Agent K mentioned from earlier, letting it pool in my palm. Slowly, a blue glow surrounded my hand. It wasn't very bright, but it was definitely visible. Now, how to shape it?

First, I tried to create a conical shape, but the mana refused to cooperate. Whenever I took my focus off it, the energy morphed from a solid shape back into that damn glow.

I was tempted to growl at my hand for not playing along.

Alright, you go by your rules. You want to be this, fine! I'll just direct you the way I want, regardless of your opinion! I am the motherfucking dictator, what I say goes.

And I say to go in a line!

I thrust out my hand, trying to make a lance-like attack out of my mana.

The attack petered out after a few feet. God-fucking-dammit.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Fuck yes! I can't believe that worked! I shouldn't be such a pessimist, obviously the universe recognizes my awesomeness and talent.

**The ability to unleash a burst of mana, [Energy Burst], has been created.**

… Darn it. Darn it all to heck. I regret my renouncement of pessimism and humbly ask she take me back like the reckless, passionate idiot I am.

**Energy Burst (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Charges and unleashes a blast of mana in melee combat.**

**+100% Force**

**+50% Damage**

What? "Unleashes a blast of mana" what?

Test it?

It says melee combat, so I pulled out my ax. Damn, I need to make that flash of light less… flashy. It could ruin stealth if I'm trying to, well, stealth.

"Right, **[Energy Burst]**."

**Need [Energy Burst] LVL 20**

…Eh? I can't use it? Then how the fuck am I supposed to LVL it, dipshits!?

Designed by monkeys, I tell you…

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I threw myself on my bed in a huff, covering my eyes with a pillow. It helps me think, don't judge.

Alright, so my attempts to create a new, more damaging magic attack failed. **[Energy Burst]** does less Damage than my **[Power Strike]**, lacks the extra Crit Chance, is unusable with my favorite weapon, and I have no idea what Force is. Maybe it's the amount of kinetic energy transferred by each hit? That would mean I could eventually send people flying miles if I pumped STR. Gah, focus.

I can't think of any other ways to improve **[Energy Bolt]** right now. Too stuck on the drill idea.

Why am I even considering this, anyway? Agent K will _kill_ me if I don't immediately leave any Illusion Barrier I find.

Wait.

Not _any_ Illusion Barrier, just _his_. So if I made my own, I could farm in them as much as I please without fear of retribution!

But how to create a small pocket dimension that automatically populates itself with monsters, specifically low-LVL monsters? Probably a bit more difficult than safely breaking out of said pocket dimension, I imagine.

… You know, I don't remember getting a skill for escaping Illusion Barriers.

Let's… check… **Skills**…

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?"

**Would you like to rest?**

… No?

When did that get there? And why didn't it show up last night when I went to bed?

Sigh.

"**Skills**."

Oh, what's this? Is this the **[IB Exit]** skill?

**ID Escape (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Used to escape Instant Dungeons. Stronger Dungeons require higher LVLs to escape from.**

Why didn't I get a popup telling me about this?

Oh, right. The hobo spilled his… alcohol all over my shirt, then the cat I stepped on clawed my face and body for about 10 HP. I guess my random flailing closed the windows.

That takes skill.

So, if I have **[ID Escape]**, shouldn't there be an **[ID Create]**? If so, how do I get it?

Also, why are they called Instant Dungeons, rather than Illusion Barriers? Unless what this theoretical **[ID Create]** skill creates something different from something other than what everyone else (namely Agent K) creates.

Back to **[ID Create]**, how do I get it? Do I reverse the process of obtaining **[ID Escape]**? Let MP flow into my hand and concentrate about entering an Instant Dungeon?

Nah, too simple. We're talking about fucking pocket dimensions! I refuse to believe every Tom, Dick, and Harry can sequester a portion of reality at will after gaining the ability to use mana!

Another blue glow. Sigh. What now?

**A quest has been created.**

Oh? Pray tell.

**Quest Alert**

**Building up Barriers**

**The Gamer must discover how to create Illusion Barriers.**

**Time Limit: None**

**Reward: 1000 EXP, [ID Create]**

**Failure: None**

**Accept Decline**

Accept? Because duh.

The box disappeared with a flash. You know, I wonder if I have a quests screen.

"**Quests**?"

Nothing, huh?

"**Journal**?"

Jackpot!

**Quests**

**Enemies**

**Maps**

Wow. That's a pretty sweet lineup, all things considered.

I pushed the **Quests** tab and let the screen expand.

**Active**

**Completed**

**Failed**

Uh, **Active**.

**Building up Barriers**

**The Gamer must discover how to create Illusion Barriers.**

**Time Limit: None**

**Reward: 1000 EXP, [ID Create]**

**Failure: None**

That's… That's really helpful, thanks.

**Back**. Now, what's **Enemies**? Probably something like a bestiary

**Black Slime**

**Zombie**

A long line of question marks followed. Yay me.

**Maps**

This should be useful, at least.

**No maps available.**

"Son of a bitch!"

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I accidentally fell asleep in my clothes while whining to myself about how unfair my life is. I mean, if for some reason your life turns into a videogame, you'd expect it to be half-decent! This ranks in about the lower third percentile of RPGs I've played. The realism is fantastic, but game elements are slapdash and sloppily-executed. The game has the potential to become great, but needed more playtesting and bug fixes before hitting the shelves.

Ugh, I sound like an internet reviewer.

Anyway, I pulled myself upright and opened **Inventory**. I am damn well not going to undress myself!

One gear swap later, I was wearing the school uniform. Fucking awesome, let me tell you.

What's the time… 7:30?! I can actually eat breakfast before school!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After a rather unsatisfying self-made breakfast of burnt pancakes and expired OJ (It was fresh when I checked. Damn low LVL **[Cooking] **skill), I rushed out the door, my culinary disaster making me late again. Still, **[Cooking] **got a LVL, so it isn't all bad.

Just as Do Gi-Hyun closed his hand on the door handle, I slid into the classroom like a champ. Go team Jee-Han!

"Do you have an excuse?"

Oh, right, teacher.

"For being almost late? No, no I don't."

Damn my instinctive sarcasm.

Gi-Hyun stared at me for a few seconds before nodding slightly. I'm not sure if it was in respect or as acknowledgement that I wasn't breaking a rule.

"Get to your seat."

Yipe! Something in his tone sent me scampering to my seat in the back of the class.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

As the teacher (not Gi-Hyun) lectured about some kind of scientific law, I let my mind wander. Sun-Il's LVL had gone up by 4 since I last saw him, to LVL 26.

It's starting to make me wonder if he's affiliated with the supernatural. I mean, he's a really good martial artist, despite not using anything other than his style's basic moves. He lives up in a giant dojo/manor I've almost never been up to. He LVLs UP 4 times in the time it took me to do the same. And that damn title! **Chunbumoon's Heir** could just mean he's set to inherit the dojo, which presumably teaches a style called Chunbumoon, but the fact it's a title makes me leery of assuming that.

I mean, titles are only given for accomplishing some kind of feat in the game world. From killing a certain number of enemies to defeating bosses under certain restrictions, something impressive has to be done. And if being the heir of Chunbumoon is that important, it could be more than it appears.

Or it could just be that Sun-Il's a martial arts prodigy who's beaten students decades his senior for the title. I don't have enough information to decide.

But I'll _have_ to make a decision whether or not to ask about this kind of stuff. If he's not in the know, I could expose him to danger. Danger I can't protect him from, because the overly-loyal idiot will insist on helping me.

If he is in the know, then he could answer most of my questions about this stuff, as well as take care of himself.

… I…

I think I'll put it off until I have a clearer picture of his status. Guessing wrong would be bad, so I'm not guessing. I'm… delaying the decision-making.

I mean, I can always tell him later, if he proves to be a supernatural martial artist.

Yeah, this totally isn't betrayal.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Lunch?"

I was shocked out of my reverie by Sun-Il's voice. It's not annoying, most of the time, it just has a piercing quality that cuts through my defenses like… something really sharp.

"Sure."

I swear he blinked, even though his eyes are almost permanently closed.

"This is a surprise."

It's true, usually I make some lame excuse as to why I'm eating with him. Most often some backhanded insult.

Sigh. I am a shitty friend, aren't I?

Sun-Il stared at me for a few moments before grinning broadly. Then he poked my forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Just checking to see if you're you. You pass."

… Idiot. Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?

"… Idiot. Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?"

I'm glad to see my voice is finally saying what I want it to. Mouthing off is only good when I'm safe from retribution.

Spear! Or knife!

Those're, uh, examples of what I wanted to say earlier. You know, about Sun-Il's voice. Wait, you're me, why am I explaining myself to me? I don't owe myself nothin'!

"Coming?"

Oh, right, lunch.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I stared enviously at Sun-Il's lunch. It took up half his backpack space, and was cooked by some hired maid/housekeeper/chef/cousin person. Every time I ask, the story changes. The worst part is the bastard won't share!

Fucking _miser_!

I contented myself with a bag of peanuts and soda purchased from a nearby vending machine.

Don't cry, Jee-Han. Don't let him see your weakness. Sniff.

"Jeez, what's with that pathetic face?"

What'd you say!?

I glared at him before my eyes involuntarily found the identifier floating above his head. Damn, now I'm reminded about how I _didn't_ betray his trust.

I feel like a douche. A practical, prudent, well-meaning douche.

"Seriously, are you alright? You've been quiet more than usual."

His eyes opened and his perpetual half-smile fell away, giving him a serious expression. Damn, I hope the BL fangirls don't see this.

Ass. He's probably doing this on purpose. What to say, what to say…

"Fine," I sighed, "Just some asshole cop pulled me over for jaywalking. Said he'd write me up if he caught me doing it again."

Dammit, Jee-Han, that- that was exactly what I wanted you to say, good job.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Eh? What… no, I can't do this right now.

"What're you looking at?"

Idiot, don't turn around as you say that. It makes you look like an unobservant fool who asks questions before investigating what you asked about.

"I thought I could see your brain cells as they floated away. Then I realized there weren't enough to see without a microscope."

Ooh, burn!

"Ouch. That hurts me, right here. In the sternum."

He tapped the mentioned bone, a small smile on his face.

He's relieved, isn't he?

After assuring himself of my continued mental health, so concentrated on devouring his meal, starting with a large, plastic-wrapped bowl of rice.

While he wasn't looking, I tapped the window that remained hovering there.

**An ability to lie to others, [Deception], has been created.**

Intriguing… I can see the benefits of being able to fool lie detectors. Not that I would ever get in such a situation, of course.

**Deception (SOCIAL)**

**LVL: 1**

**Allows the user to fake body language, alter tone, and fabricate stories to deceive others. Also improves the user's ability to detect deceptions from others.**

Lying and telling when I'm lied to? That will be really useful. Even after I clear the game.

Oh shit, Sun-Il's almost done. I dunno, recline casual.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After begging off from Sun-Il's offer of free martial arts training (read: permission to kick the shit out of me in the name of education), I headed home. No clubs or teams to worry about.

As I strolled down the sidewalk, I began thinking about **[ID Create]**'s viability. I mean, if I can destroy or pass through space-time bubbles with positive thinking, can't I make those same bubbles with more positive thinking? I mean, I don't exactly have to know what I'm doing to create a skill, evidenced by… pretty much all of my skills.

You know what, worst case scenario, I accidentally wake Cthulhu a millennium too early and he decides to devour Earth to punish my impudence. Best case scenario, I get 1000 EXP and **[ID Create]**.

Worth it.

Just duck into a deserted alley, assume my previous badass pose.

Now, think about twisting the fabric of reality like a kitten with a ball of yarn whilst imagining what the hell it is you're doing this for, you suicidal moron!

Ahem.

So, yeah, positive thinking, pool MP in my hand, etc.

**[ID Create]** → ? → Profit!

I closed my eyes.

Let's do this shit.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I cautiously opened my eyes, analyzing my immediate surroundings for the unnatural. Who knows what horrors lie beyond my mortal ken, shielded from our feeble sight by the sheerest of barriers. Barriers easily rent by my incautious meddling with reality in the foolish pursuit of power. We know not the consequences for gazing upon these alien beings, but we rest assured that they are most dire. For beholding a sight so antithetical to human nature can only have a horrific effect upon the sanity of the fortuitous gazer.

… I have _got _to stop imitating H.P. Lovecraft. I'll never match his writing's vocabulary and obtuseness.

Anyway, cutting out several paragraphs of narration, everything was the same! Same filthy dumpster, same scummy pool of water, same rusty manhole!

Son of a bitch!

I stalked out of the alley, barely restraining my snarl. How the fuck had I been so stupid?! Yeah, **[ID Escape]** was probably fool's luck, nothing more.

Dammit, I hadn't realized how hopeful I was about this.

Neither did I realize the city was so quiet.

Glancing about me, I finally perceived how utterly _empty_ the city was.

It was unnatural.

It was illogical.

It was _total proof I wasn't an idiot, suck my dick you pessimistic ass!_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Not really much to say here. I focused more on adding in detail so important events were sandwiched between inner monologues and narration, making the second-longest chapter yet!**

**Remember, Read and Review! Or Cthulhu'll come devour all life in the universe out of spite!**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 490/5000**

**HP: 140/140**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 0W**


	7. A Couple Curveballs

**New chapter!**

**But first, review answers.**

**Akuma Kuro: That would be telling. Though, no, he's not likely to be given such overpowered skills right out of the gate.**

**Kumoatsu: Yeah… after rereading that bit, I have to agree with you. If it really bothers you, just pretend Jee-Han got an idiot ball about anatomy and Sun-Il was educated from an early age in etiquette.**

**Perfect Lionheart: Jee-Han's only experience with a game that doesn't have LUK as a dump stat is the Fallout series, as that's pretty much the only series I've found that a high LUK is nice. So LUK to him is kind of useless unless his core stats are good already.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

So, this is an Instant Dungeon, huh? Looks exactly like an Illusion Barrier. And no monsters, unless they're flying spaghetti monsters, may he bless me with his saucy goodness.

I wonder what would happen if I tried to create another Illusion Barrier in this one? Would the universe implode or would it be like _Inception_? I suppose it doesn't matter, since each option seems equally unlikely.

How do I know this is an Illusion Barrier, you might ask. Simple, this:

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Told you~.

**The ability to form Instant Dungeons, [ID Create], has been created.**

The name is kind of unoriginal, though.

**[ID Create]**

**LVL: 1**

**Used to make Instant Dungeons. Stronger Dungeons require higher LVLs to create.**

Didn't I get a quest for this?

"**Journal. Quests.** **Completed**."

Yep, I _did_ finish a quest.

**Building up Barriers**

**The Gamer must discover how to create Illusion Barriers.**

**Time Limit: None**

**Reward: 1000 EXP, [ID Create]**

**Failure: None**

1000 EXP, nice. I wonder how much more I need to LVL UP?

"**Back**. **Close**. **Status**."

Holy shit, I need almost 3500 EXP to LVL UP! And when'd I get those 10 points?!

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 1490/5000**

**HP: 140/140**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 4**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 0W**

Gah, lame. I forgot to spend these after the sneaky zombie and Agent K's threat. Which I am now out from under!

Alright, where to put these? I want to get INT up to 25, but something tells me that's a bad idea. Call it masculine intuition. I mean, magic's not so useful right now. But neglecting my magical abilities will mean I'll be weaker in the long run. Quadratic wizards, linear warriors. I'm assuming. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Well, what stats can I _exclude_? LUK. I haven't been very unlucky lately, so either it only controls drop rates and critical hits, or 5 LUK is "normal", for a given value of normal. I can also knock STR; so far, I've been doing enough damage.

You know, didn't I tap WIS and get a description of what it does? Let's do that now, to better make an informed decision.

**Strength**

**Governs brute force and your ability to use heavy weapons. Increases Damage in melee.**

So exactly what I expected. Still, the heavy weapons part gets me thinking. What could require more strength than, say, 35? Lampposts? Maybe Gut's sword? 'Cause that thing is _sweet_.

**Dexterity**

**Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, and speed. Increases attack speed and accuracy.**

Hah, DEX is the king of melee combat!

**Vitality**

**Governs constitution, endurance, and your ability to shrug off debilitating effects. Increases HP.**

Important. I would normally ignore this, but since I don't want to test Save/Load, I can't fuck up like I normally do. There go my combat strategies.

**Intelligence**

**Governs memory, retention, and magical ability. Increases MP and Damage with magic.**

So it does affect my mind! Or maybe it's just filler text that means nothing, like most LUK descriptions.

**Wisdom**

**Governs sensibility, willpower, and how "down to earth" you are. Increases MP Regen.**

Why'd I tap this again? I already knew this.

**Luck**

**Governs how much Lady Luck favors you. Increases many things.**

So LUK's a dump stat? Well, maybe not. If it actually increases you luckiness, I'll effectively be invincible around 100 LUK. Assuming 5's the base LUK of an average human. Which it probably isn't.

You know, I can't help but notice how _I already knew this from several other game systems_!

Dammit.

Well, that was pretty useless. Still, I suppose it's good to know which stats affect what, even if I already guessed most of it.

So, 5 to INT? It'll be useful if I decide to pursue power in either magic or melee, since it increases MP. And I bet more powerful spells will require more INT to use. Yep, 5 points to INT.

WIS… I'm not sure on. It increases MP regen, but an extra few points'll just increase my grinding efficiency. I'd rather get a few more **[Power Strike]**s than lower the time it takes to use another. And the other stuff just seems to increase my resistance to magic. Unless I run across wizard zombies, I'll keep it low priority. God, I hope I don't find wizard zombies. Shudder.

Now, how to increase in the physical sector? Not STR, that just increases Damage, and I'm not going to use heavy weaponry any time soon. DEX? It'll boost my ability to evade. Plus, I can make that 7 a nice, round number. And more VIT would help survive an ambush.

So, a 5/3/2 spread to INT, DEX, and VIT, respectively?

Yeah, seems good.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 1490/5000**

**HP: 150/150**

**MP: 225/225**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

… Do I have HP regen? Because that would be kickass.

**Health**

**A measure of your life energy and bodily condition. Decreases upon receiving Damage or encountering certain status effects. Can also be used to power some abilities.**

**Capacity: 140**

**Regen: 0 per minute**

Damn. But the possibility's there, at least.

That last sentence intrigues me. In certain games, you can learn blood or soul magic that's usually incredibly powerful, but drains the caster's HP, since they manipulate their body to achieve these abilities. So is there that kind of thing here? Because I totally want to learn Ganta Gun and kill shit with it.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It's official, my first Illusion Barrier's a dud. No enemies anywhere. Also, it only extends about 50 meters from my starting point. Maybe it says something about this in **[ID Create]**'s description?

I paused in my looting of a local deli to think about this. Then I decided (reluctantly) that knowledge of my abilities was more important than finding the hidden stockpile of turkey breast _that I know is in here_.

Sigh. "**Skills**."

The window was the same two-toned blue style it always was. I don't know why I expected anything different. Maybe I'm getting entitled.

Nah.

Alright, there's **[ID Create]**.

**[ID Create]**

**LVL: 1**

**Used to make Instant Dungeons. Stronger Dungeons require higher LVLs to create.**

**Current Instant Dungeon Types:**

**Zombie**

**Ghost**

So zombies are the lowest form of monster? Great. How the fuck am I supposed to damage a ghost, anyway? Isn't being incorporeal their whole shtick?

I call shenanigans.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

As tempting as it was to recklessly start grinding in my newfound barriers, I _chose_ to leave the Illusion Barrier walk home. Sun-Il's call about the answers to the latest math homework I had forgotten about was entirely coincidental.

"How was school?"

I almost jumped out of my skin! Who was that!?

Oh, just mom. She usually isn't home right now.

"Great. Sun-Il refused to share his lunch, as usual. Bastard."

Mom resolutely ignored my yelp when she physically reprimanded me for my breach of conduct. AKA swatting my ear for being a foul-mouthed punk.

"Language."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I have a ton of homework to do, so if you don't mind…"

She nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. Sometimes I wonder if he has a social life. And if not, why? She's good-looking, kind, and capable of having fun.

Honestly, if I just met her on the street, I would try to flirt with her. But not only is she my mom, she's also completely dedicated to this absentee father I apparently have. It's telling when I literally can't remember his existence, and would probably think my birth was an immaculate conception if I believed in that kind of thing. But I don't.

I would say he's dead, but mom disagrees. Vehemently.

I never insinuated anything of the sort again.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Done! I have conquered the evils of integration! I spat on related rates! Volumes of regular 3D objects can blow me for all I care!

I threw my head back and laughed in a dramatic fashion. I believe it sounded like the top 10 scariest villain laughs and cackles combined, with a sprinkling of the next 10 most intimidating and batshit crazy.

… I'm not exaggerating.

Anyway, what to do? My homework's done and I've already sent Sun-Il false answers.

… What? It's not the first time I've done this. If he actually puts them on his paper, it's his fault for not being able to learn from experience. Social Darwinism at its finest.

But what to do about this stunning lack of shit to do? I would play games, but I'm not in the mood.

A man doesn't have to always be ready for games, you know! Fuckin' stereotypes.

Grind?

Grind.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[ID Create]**."

**Which type of Instant Dungeon would you like to create?**

**Zombie**

**Ghost**

You know, as tempting as the idea of creating a ghost dungeon to fuck around in is, I'll stick to my undead guns.

… That was terrible. If I was a masochist, I would hit myself.

"**Zombie**."

The sky flashed briefly, but long enough to make my vision spotty. Damn game.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously, before snapping them open to watch for ambushes. I'm not underestimating these fuckers again; they have an animal cunning that lulls you into a false sense of security before pouncing and trying to convert you.

"Well, that ain't going to happen. I am Han Jee-Han, Badass! I will crush you pathetic sacks of shit in search of ever more power! Bow down and offer your lives to the future king of all creation!"

…

I think I channeled my inner Black Star , there. Wait, his name has a star, not a sun. What the fuck am I on?!

Oh, right, zombies. I never thought I would be so nonchalant about this kind of thing.

So, there's one deadhead standing about 10 meters away down the street. Not very memorable. Another is even further down, 20 meters? Too far to discern details. And I think one's standing in that alley down the way. Not enough light to make out anything other than her DD chest. I thought that only occurred in hentai?

… Not that I know what that anime porn stuff is.

You know what, I'm not going to lie to myself; I'm not a tsundere or a prude. I do know what hentai is and sometimes enjoy-

Motherfucker!

I fell to the ground, surprised by those damn ninja zombie skills all undead seem to acquire when I'm lost in my thoughts. I mean, normally they shuffle noisily, but they can walk silently when I don't pay attention. Like I am now!

I dragged myself out of my thoughts in time to catch a zombie fist heading for my head. Well, fist is being generous; it's more like a loosely-curled hand.

I used my other hand to shove the zombie back before the zombie's greater strength and leverage overwhelmed me. It was a close thing.

I stumbled back to my feet.

"**Inv**- Fuck!"

I juked backwards, narrowly avoiding a swipe. No time for Inventory, yet enough time to mentally form complete sentences. Damn, I hate fisticuffs. And illogic. Is that a word? Gah, zombies.

I threw a haphazard punch-thing at the zed's head. I'm not sure if it would be classified as a cross, hook, uppercut, or roundhouse. Though I'm sure at least one of those is a steak.

The zombie managed to dodge with a cleverly-disguised stumble. I'm on to your game!

Oof!

When I was gloating about my perception, the zed body checked me onto the ground. Again!

I rained down blows on its head, trying to get it off before it bit me. Somehow, it worked, loosening the grip on my jacket so I could slip out.

"Alright, fucker! Eat metaphysical energy given form by a human consciousness! **[Energy Bolt]**!"

Stay down, shithead. Popup? Oh, **[Hand to Hand Mastery]**, right?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Called it! Not now, though.

"**Inventory**."

**You cannot open your Inventory in combat.**

… Fuck me.

Ooh, for a brain-dead monster, that zombie looks _pissed_.

... Fuck me twice.

You know what, I _will_ take that skill. Just two taps, right?

I ignored the opened window, closing it as soon as possible. Just in time for the zombie's fist (definitely a fist, now) to crash into my shoulder. I barely managed to keep my feet.

"**[Energy Bolt]**!"

I was a bit scared, I admit it. I mean, skills do nothing to this guy!

Skills that focus on knocking down the enemy, as opposed to dealing damage. I wish I could facepalm, but I'm pretty sure I would pay a chunk of neck-flesh for the pleasure.

"**[Power Strike]**!"

**Need [Power Strike] LVL 20**

"Godammit! Screw you, too!"

Wait, wasn't this what **[Energy Burst]** said, too?

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

Need to keep it down. It gets up quickly, too.

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

So, maybe **[Energy Burst]** only works with unarmed right now?

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

Worth a shot. The weirdly strong zombie was above half health, so it would take much more to go down. I, unfortunately, will not.

"**[Energy Burst]**?"

My fist shone with a bright blue nimbus of energy. Holy shit, this is awesome! Now to roundhouse that soon-to-be-dead undead! Or cross. Palmstrike?

You get what I mean.

I let my glowing fist fly, crashing into the decayed cheek. It was sent sprawling to the floor, but not through the concrete like I expected. Critical hit? Still, a love tap would kill it now.

I gave it one with my foot.

"**Inventory**."

Thank god, that worked.

I equipped my ax and checked the **Skills **screen for a second. [**Energy Burst]** was still LVL 1, but **[Energy Bolt]** went up by one, to LVL 4. **[Unarmed Mastery]**, as it was actually called, went up to LVL 3. I guess I did a lot with my hands in that encounter. Heh.

Urp. Oh god, I'm going to be sick. How perverted is myself!?

Zombies! Really, myself? Can't myself consider how I feel once in a while?!

Myself is such an inconsiderate asshole.

…

Ah, forget you ever heard that, me. What I just told you is a private matter between myself and I. Me is not part of that.

Mental breakdown over, I checked the positions of the two zombie I noticed earlier. The hentai zombie was still in her alley, but the other one, which turned out to be some veteran guy wearing military fatigues like an arrogant douche, was just standing there. Facing a fruit stand. Those must be some _damn_ good deals.

Taking the opportunity, I decided to investigate the corpse of that super zombie.

"**[Observe]**."

**Roid Zombie LVL: 10**

**DEAD (AGAIN)**

**A walking corpse. No matter how it died, it hates the living, attacking and devouring their flesh. This zombie abused steroids in life, giving it enhanced strength and toughness, as well as a chance to Rage and gain further bonuses.**

Oh. That's why it was so tough: LVLs and being a Roid Zombie. I probably caused the Rage to proc, too, with my witty banter and envy-provoking good looks.

Nice description, by the way. Looks like something I would use.

So, time to take out the trash.

… That was awful. I'm having a hard time with awesome closing lines today. It's a good thing I'm gorgeous.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Your LVL has gone up by 1.**

I paused in my charge at the latest oblivious **Roid Zombie**, confused. I earned a LVL UP?

I earned a LVL UP!

I had these things down to a science. It was just a tougher, more dangerous zombie. No need to change tactics, just be more cautious in dealing with them.

"**[Energy Bolt]**. **[Power Strike]**. **[Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**.** [Power Strike]**."

Waaay tougher. Maybe my ax is falling apart?

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 6**

**XP: 1750/5000**

**HP: 155/155**

**MP: 230/230**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0W**

I get a refill on HP and MP after a LVL UP? That's a common feature, but still nice.

Now, where to put these points? Not INT, INT's good. STR? It _is_ pretty low. Or LUK. Or I could work on getting the next WIS upgrade.

3/2 spread to STR and WIS. Work on getting the next Mana Regen and improve my damage output.

LUK'll just improve my drop rate and _might_ actually affect my day-to-day luck. But to get any noticeable effect, I'd need to find the average value by studying many people, both normally and exceptionally lucky. Then exceed that value. That's a lot of points, most likely. I should find the average for everyone's stats so I know approximately what's "good" and what's "pathetic".

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 6**

**XP: 1750/5000**

**HP: 155/155**

**MP: 230/230**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

I'm guessing at this point that my INT is about average-ish. DEX and WIS are below average, and everything else is pitiful. Yay me.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Son of a bitch! Where the hell are these zombies!

They can't be gone already, can they?!

Can I only summon up to 5 zombies at a time!?

… I suck.

I guess I'll just make another barrier.

"**[ID Escape]**."

The sky seemed to shatter around me.

"**[ID Create]**."

The sky seemed to… un-shatter around me?

Ooh, Boomer at five o'clock!

"**[Observe]**."

**Big-Boned Zombie LVL: 11**

**HP: 1500 (1500) MP: 75 (75)**

**A walking corpse. No matter how it died, it hates the living, attacking and devouring their flesh. This zombie is covered in a thick layer of fat, lowering stamina but increasing defenses.**

Great. At least it seems less dangerous than the Roid Zombies, though at a higher LVL. Why is that? Eh, whatever.

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

… Holy shit, it didn't go down. Again?

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

… Damn. Alright, new strategy: charge and whack its head until it stops moving.

I dashed up towards it, prepared to leap back at the slightest hint of trouble. There was no hint of trouble.

"**[Power Strike]**!"

Ah, there was trouble! My ax stuck in the guy's head long enough for the zed to grasp it! What to do, what to do, what to- Idea! I have an idea!

"Please give me my weapon back so I can kill you."

The zed stared blankly before trying to gnaw on my hand. Alright, Plan B!

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

The head went rocketing backwards from my roundhouse thingy, unfortunately not enough to kill it. Still, good enough since my ax was freed.

"**[Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**!** [Energy Burst]**!** [Energy Burst]**!** [Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**! **[Energy Burst]**!"

And Goliath topples, those that bet on David are now very rich men!

"Muahahahaha!"

I engaged in a hearty victory celebration by planting a foot on the corpse and laughing boomingly. I didn't bring my cell phone or I would take pictures.

Victory tastes kind of like chicken. Sweet, sweet chicken.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I wiped the sweat off my brow when the third Big-Boned Zombie fell. I couldn't take a break since they were apparently attracted by the smell of another's corpse. In the short time they stayed physical before dissolving, the corpse let out a mighty stench.

Hoh, a blue glow. I wonder what this could be ;-).

… I just used emoticons in mental dialog. I almost feel like cutting.

**You've received the title "Apprentice Undead Hunter".**

Fuck yes!

"**Status**!"

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: None**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 6**

**XP: 2100/5000**

**HP: 155/155**

**MP: 230/230**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

I tapped the new title area on the window.

**Titles**

**Apprentice Undead Hunter**

I chose **Apprentice Undead Hunter**, since it was pretty much the only thing I could choose.

**Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Obtained by killing 50 of the undead.**

**You have a special talent and interest in exterminating the undead. Go out there and do what you were born to do!**

**+30 Damage to Undead**

**+30% Defense to Undead**

**+5 to all stats when fighting Undead**

…Whoa. That's… That's… _amazing_!

This'll make fighting any Undead-type enemy easy!

What's the time? I almost forgot school is tomorrow. 1:37?

One fucking thirty-seven.

Dammit, I'm going to be a zombie in the morning.

Heh.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Not much to say except exams **_**suck**_**. And I have more coming up, so updates are going to continue at this pace.**

**Read and review, it makes me feel important. And when I feel important, I feel like sharing my magnificence with you peons through my fanfiction.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 6**

**XP: 2100/5000**

**HP: 155/155**

**MP: 230/230**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**


	8. So Many Sparks

**Not much to say, except I never thought I would get this kind of reception. I actually though I would get… ambivalent responses and flames. So kudos to you all!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Uurg. _Braaains_…

Ah, damn. I feel absolutely awful! You know, I used to be able to pull all-nighters every night for a week without feeling half as crappy as I do now. But the price I pay for 8 hours each night…

Jeez, is that my spine? Is that my spine?! That's my spine!

Oh, nope, just a bulging lump.

Is that a lump? Is that a lump?! That's a lump! Holy-

Calm.

Jesus, that felt weird. That's the first time **[A Gamer's Mind]**'s activated in a while. I must be getting better at compartmentalizing all of the horrifically traumatic experiences I've had in the past few days.

"Jee-Han, school!"

Fuck!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!

God, I'm going to be late! Why, today of all days, test day!

Why did I grind last night? What stupidity affected me?! Why must I be cursed so?

… Is this my low LUK coming back to bite my ass?

Next LVL UP, I'm putting points in LUK.

GAH! Why am I standing here doing nothing!? I have class!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Fuckin' sadist. 10 times! 10. Freakin'. Times.

I'm going to have to force myself to sit down for the next couple days. If I was a normal human, that is. **[A Gamer's Body]** for the win!

"Now that I've dealt with young Jee-Han,"

Bastard. I'm going to get my revenge and it'll be terrifying to behold. Believe it.

"I have an announcement."

Oh my god, did I just imitate Naruto!?

"We're going to- Jee-Han?"

I must repent! Does Korea have seppuku? Or the equivalent?

"Jee-Han."

It doesn't matter, I'll _make_ one if it doesn't exist!

"_Jee-Han_."

It'll be a fad! Teens from all over will do it! I might be reviled for instigating the massacre of thousands of Korea's youth, but that's better than being known as a Naruto-impersonator!

"Jee-Han!"

Wait… I'll only be known as that if there are witnesses. I speculatively eyed my compatriots, judging my ability to silence them. They ranged from "excellent" (almost everyone), "decent" (the class rep and a few other martial artists), and "LOLFUKNO" (Sun-Il). Hey, don't judge; class rep's won several interschool tournaments. Anyway, when my sight landed on teacher, I noticed something… off about him. Maybe he got a haircut and asked my opinion?

"Ah, your hair looks great, teacher."

I flashed him a thumbs-up. Apparently, my magnificence blinded him, as he stared blankly at me for a few moments.

It happens. He's just got to watch whose gross incandescence he eyeballs next time.

"_Go to your seat_."

Ouch. Maybe I wasn't sincere enough?

I slunk back to my seat, embarrassed by the class' laughter. I was that transparent? I need to LVL UP **[Deception]**. Which I did!

**The LVL of [Deception] has gone up by 1.**

Kickass, am I right?

Teacher man Do coughed and continued.

"Anyway,"

He threw a glare at me. How rude! I should kick his thirty-something ass!

"We'll be having a new student join us."

Instantly, the class was in an uproar. Still, a transfer this late in the year? It's about halfway through my sophomore year and they're adding a student? Odd…

"She's joining us because of some family trouble, so be nice."

Eh? You tell everyone that kind of personal information? I'm never trusting teacher/student confidentiality again.

It's a thing, I'm sure.

The door opened and a drop-dead babe walked through. My heart started hammering madly and I felt a feverish sweat coat my brow.

"Hello."

I gripped my desktop tightly at the alluring sound of her sultry, yet open voice.

"I'm Kwon Shi-Yun. I'll be in your care."

She stood there, flame red hair done up in a loose ponytail and sporting a standardized girl's school uniform that somehow flaunted her ample frame without exposing much of it.

"Why don't you sit there, behind the slow-looking brunette? Near the back of the class."

Dammit, teacher! Oh god, she's coming this way! What do I do, what do I do!?

Calm.

… That barely helped at all!

I froze when our eyes met, her almost glowing honey-colored orbs seeming to burrow into my plainer irises. Hurriedly, I tore my gaze away, trying to form a semblance of calm.

**The LVL of [Deception] has gone up by 1.**

Not now!

I heard her bag drop to the ground and her skirt rustle when she took her seat.

How the fuck did redhead find me!? Why me!? The one hot girl I absolutely despise and fear had to join _my class_! And take the desk _right behind me_!

"Also, since it would be unfair to test everyone but Shi-Yun, I've decided to postpone the test until next week."

… Maybe it's not totally bad, come to think of it.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I nearly bolted from class screaming gibberish several times through the next couple lessons. Fortunately, my desperate efforts to avoid that made **[Deception]** go up by 3 more LVLs, making it LVL 6. So it wasn't a _total _wash.

But that doesn't make up for having _her _here!

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!

Calm.

I went from no procs in a day to three procs before lunch. I'm a failure as a man and as a game character.

"So, you interested in the new meat?"

Either I'm too stressed to react like I usually do, or **[Deception]**'s doing something for me. Probably the latter. I snorted.

"Hell fucking no."

I could _hear_ Sun-Il's silence.

"… I thought you like redheads? Are you being… what's the word?"

Sun-Il wasn't into manga or manhwa very much. 'Not enough time' he says.

"Tsundere?"

"Yeah, tsundere for her?"

"Maybe repetition will get through to you. Hell. Fucking. No."

Sun-Il shrugged and wandered off to do… something. Read? Get lunch? Secret sex meetup?

Gah, gotta get my mind out of the sewer and back in the gutter where it belongs.

You know, come to think of it, I wonder why no one's clustered around redhead's desk? She's hot and a transfer student; either one would guarantee attention, but both should make her an instant celebrity. Magic, maybe? Some kind of someone-else's-problem-field?

Badass. That would _almost _makes up for the threat she poses to me and mom if she taught me it.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Well, either she forgot my face or she enjoys watching me squirm. Judging by her personality… it could be neither, either, or both.

I suck at analyzing people, by the way.

"Ah, attention, everyone!"

The rather ditzy strawberry-blonde (pink) substitute for chemistry class called the class' attention… I said that with a minimum of frustration. Am I becoming used to these impossible hair follicles?!

"Your actual substitute teacher has arrived, so I'll pass the class off to him."

I glanced at the opening door before freezing. If I concentrated, I imagine I could smell hints of cologne. His polished loafers clicked rhythmically against the tiled floor.

I swallowed heavily, trying to remove the lump in my throat.

He set a chromed metallic briefcase on the desk, spinning sharply to face us. Me. He looked timeless, with a face that could be anywhere from 20 to 50. A formally cut suit almost clung to his muscled frame.

"I shall be your new chemistry teacher for the rest of the term and possibly beyond."

He- he's going to teach here!?

"My name is Hwan Sung-Gon."

He subtly evaluated each student in the room, hidden eyes boring into each individual. Did he just stare at me a bit longer than everyone else!? What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do-

Calm.

"Now, what page were you on?"

The class representative almost jumped up to answer him with page 192. Now that I think about it, everybody calls her Class Rep. I thought that was a manga-only thing, but it apparently occurs often here, in real-world Korea. Gah, not the time! Young-looking sub in the room!

The new teacher nodded, light glinting off of his sunglasses. They gave him a mysterious air, only compounded by the slicked-back hair and hard countenance.

Dammit, first redhead, now Agent K!? How many orphaned babies did I cannibalize in a past life?!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Being between redhead and Agent K was like getting in-between… you know what, fuck it, I'm too stressed to come up with an apt comparison. The sparks were _flying_ between them. Well, they were from redhead. Agent K, true to his namesake, was calm and collected throughout the day. I struck an uncomfortable middle ground between pissing myself and beating the shit out of both of them.

… I've become _waaay_ more violent ever since this game thing. Should I see a psychiatrist? You know, talk about how my life's become an RPG and I now kill zombies at night to LVL UP. I mean, I'll lose a lot of my dearly-held freedoms, but the _drugs_. Pretty, pretty drugs.

Ahem.

So, yeah, where was I. Drugs? Gah, hell no.

What are they even doing here anyway? Somehow, I doubt this is related to me; if they could discover which school I went to, they could just as easily discover my home address. And so far, they've ignored me, I think. So, each other? There was that previously-stated tension. But why come here to battle or spy on the other? Maybe their descriptors will shed some light.

I turned to redhead.

"**[Observe]**."

**Soul Blaze Fist User**

**LVL: 34**

**Kwon Shi-Yun**

**A member of the Yuhonmoon Clan and an adept practitioner of the Soul Blaze Fist Style. She has a deep devotion to her clan, almost inhuman stoicism, and all the tact of a rock. A particularly callous rock.**

That… that told me almost nothing about her. Damn, Maybe Agent K'll throw me a bone?

**Black Summoner**

**LVL: 46**

**Hwang Sung-Gon**

**An enigmatic figure even in the Abyss, he appears to lack the personal ambition characterized by most magicians. Instead, he seems intensely focused on a faraway goal, focused enough to disregard the dangers of his path.**

… Much, much more interesting. K, I think you've given me the biggest bone in the slaughterhouse. Abyss: a chasm or hole; moral or intellectual depths. Is this the name for a hidden society of magic-users and mystical martial artists? It's certainly more intimidating that 'Wizarding World.' Less sexist, too. Unless all female magic-users are called wizards instead of witches.

Also, what's his objective? Intensely focused… it's a girl. He's in love with someone who's dead or dying right now! And he needs forbidden or ancient magic to restore his love to him! How adorably _romantic_~!

… Is what some sissy would say. I think it's stupid, not romantic at all. Because I'm oblivious to love, romance, and women in general. No fucking clue about any of that. Yep.

Totally oblivious.

So that some lends credence to the theory he's behind the zombies. But why? Why do this?

…

The **Soul Stone Shards**! They're crystallized essence of the soul, no fucking way they can't be used for healing or necromancy. But these're shards, implying bigger and better pieces are out there. Maybe he doesn't know that? Or it's a hit-and-miss process to summon the monsters that drop bigger stones? Or zombies can drop the full gamut.

Or plot convenience. The story writers can't have all have had amazing ideas.

*RING*

Gah! What the shitting-

Oh, lunch's over.

I just spent all lunch brooding over redhead and Agent K!?

Fuck them and fuck me, too. And Sun-Il, bastard didn't warn me about lunch.

I glared at him when he walked in the class, but he only smirked cheekily before sliding into his seat. Smarmy bastard.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

What're my skills right now, anyway?

I paused in my walk home to surreptitiously eye my surroundings for observers. Seeing only an old man sweeping off his porch, I ducked behind the corner into an empty alley.

"**Skills**."

Eh? When'd my screen change?

Instead of a grid of boxes, each filled in with a skill icon, a scroll down list of skills appeared with icons to the sides of the skill they represented.

Oh, there was an options portion with a style changer in the upper right. I was on 'list', as opposed to 'grid'. Whatever, I guess.

**[A Gamer's Mind] LVL: MAX**

**[A Gamer's Body] LVL: MAX**

Yeah, they came as LVL MAX, right? Useful as hell, let me tell you.

**[Rip] LVL: 3**

… I'll be honest with myself, I completely forgot about this. Eh, not like it's important, anyway. I have more powerful skills and I can't see this branching off into anything useful.

**[Observe] LVL: 8**

I got a LVL UP in **[Observe]**? Weird I don't remember getting an update. Either I am unperceptive as fuck or the game doesn't give me a message every time.

**[Power Strike] LVL: 9**

Ah, the mainstay of my melee arsenal! Only fitting it's my highest LVL skill.

**[Ax Mastery] LVL: 9**

Nice. Though, I might think about getting a sword or dagger soon. I'm not a huge fan of axes, so something a bit more… refined would be appreciated.

**[Energy Bolt] LVL: 5**

Ah, my magic skill! Why, why couldn't you be more effective!

**[Cooking] LVL: 2**

… Fuckin' OJ. It was good when I opened it! _Opened_ it! _OPENED IT_! IT HAD NEVER BEEN OPENED BEFORE I CRACKED THE FUCKING SEAL!

**[ID Escape] LVL: 2**

I should probably start grinding this. If I ever get ambushed, the ability to cancel their Illusion Barrier would be handy.

**[Energy Burst] LVL: 3**

My other melee skill. Only works with bare hands, but at LVL 20, I can use it with weapons.

**[Deception] LVL: 6**

… Man, I got sooo many LVLs out of this today.

**[ID Create] LVL: 2**

Higher LVLs give better enemies, more enemies, and greater variety in these enemies. So don't grind it, just let it rise naturally.

**[Unarmed Mastery] LVL: 4**

Pretty sweet if I ever lose my weapon. Also handy since it got me over my fear of hand-to-hand combat.

I notice I lack a lot of passives right now. I should get more of those; passives boost my stats automatically and my stats kind of suck right now. I guess I could LVL UP some more, but I want to specialize in magic, dammit! And I can't d that if I'm worrying about "survivability" and "viability" and "usefulness".

… Damn, now I'm depressed.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ah, what to do?

Sun-Il's off doing some "special training", I don't have any more homework, and I'm still not interested in games again. Maybe it's because my life's a game right now.

My life's a game…

I really have to get used to this shit, don't I?

Lessee, what do I need for another zombie-hunting expedition?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[ID Create]**."

The by-now-familiar flash of light surrounded the sky before dissipating. I have _got _to learn why that appears.

Eh, whatever, grind time! I've got 5 more sandwiches, cobbled together from various scraps of meat, and _7_, count 'em, _7_, glasses of milk, I'm ready for anything!

So, where are the zombies?

Something collided into my back, sending me to the road with a whoosh of breath.

I turned around and smashed my ax's head into the zombie's side, throwing it off to the side. Wow, that's a really light zombie. Gah, and fast!

I could barely bring up the haft to block the next swipe.

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

It was sent skittering down the road again, though this time it plowed through a conveniently-placed food stall. Eh, what's the HP?

… A quarter!? This thing's pathetic!

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

The ball of energy kept the zombie down while I dispatched it.

"**[Power Strike]**."

The now-familiar sound of metal cleaving decayed skull (wow, that sounds worrying) was accompanied by a… snapping, tearing, metallic sound. And my ax seemed much lighter than normal. Ahahahaha…

Son of a _bitch_, now?! Really?! Gah, fuck my life!

Well, I can probably carry on with my fists. I mean, Big-boned Zombies _need _unarmed attacks, and nothing else can't be handled without a weapon. Besides, my _fists_ are weapons. Literally, I got a skill for them.

Anyway, yeah. Just-

Holy shit, block!

"You sneaky bastards! Eat **[Power Strike]**!"

My shattered ax handle dug an inch into the fast zombie's skull. I could swear the thing grinned at me before continuing the assault.

Gah! I could _feel_ my HP drifting away as I clawed at the zombie. It was when I think I hit half HP when I remembered I had not just skills, but **Skills**.

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

The skinny deadhead practically _flew_ off me and into a nearby wall. That fazed the undead for only a second before it rushed back toward me. Fortunately, I was ready.

"**[Energy Bolt]**."

And down he goes!

"**[Energy Burst]**!** [Energy Burst]**!** [Energy Burst]**!"

Damn, I missed the head on the first couple. Ah well, he's dead, at least.

"Now, **[Observe]**!"

**Runner Zombie LVL: 11**

**DEAD (AGAIN)**

**A walking corpse. No matter how it died, it hates the living, attacking and devouring their flesh. This zombie is unusually fast and agile. Maybe it recently fell, or perhaps it was fast in life as it is in death.**

O-kay. Odd, but workable. Like the Infected from Dead Island, but… weaker. And they don't scream when they attack and don't spot you from across the _goddamn _map.

So, yeah, these should be easy.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

So, yeah, that wasn't easy at _all_. With Runners to flank me, Roids to draw my fire, and Big-Boned to herd me, I was almost doomed. Only beating a hasty retreat and aggroing the milling crown one at a time saved my stupid hide. Still, I got a LVL Up out of it, so it's not too bad.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 350/7000**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 235/235**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0W**

… How the fuck do I earn Won? I still have zilch, but I'm pretty sure I have a few thousand stashed away in my room. Eh, whatever.

Where to put my points…

I _really_ want to put STR at an even number; call me OCD if it makes you feel better. Though LUK could use a boost. Or I could get WIS to 15 so next LVL I could get more MP per minute. VIT's always handy, and I suppose more INT is nice. Though DEX'll make those Runners easier.

I just said that all the stats were good. Um, duh?

1 to STR, just because I hate odd numbers? No, 3 to INT, 2 to WIS. No, better idea: all 5 to INT. I could probably make better spells, and it would let me use more skills.

Eh, whatever. My current stats are sufficient for zombie-slaying.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 350/7000**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 260/260**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0W**

Yep, that'll do me.

Eh? What's that? I have that tingling feeling before everything goes to shit…

The ground rumbled as a legion of zombies I'd never seen before rushed out of alleyways, side streets, even buildings. They smashed into each other without care and… fused? They seemed to combine together and form a large mass of dead meat. I have a really bad feeling about this.

My feeling was confirmed when, after the meat pile reached about 3 meters in height, the mass _groaned_. Honest to god, it _fucking groaned_. Then the mass seemed to develop divots, which became imprints, which became holes. All creating one central shape with 4 limb-like protrusions coming from the corners.

I was rooted to the spot in grotesque fascination, staring in awe as this completely nonsensical yet ominous occurrence took place before me.

Soon enough, I realized what was happening; the zombies were going Voltron to create some sort of uber-zombie. But I was still stuck. Maybe this was a cutscene of some kind? 'Cuz the CGI is fuckin' _amazing_.

Several seconds later, the last zombie jumped into the mass and the figure was complete. It was a tall, almost anemic-looking zombie with high cheekbones and no genitalia. The thing stood up and _fuck_ it was at least twice as tall as the buildings around it.

Go team Han, you're our man. If you can't get them, no one can!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**I think I'll cut things off from there.**

**If anyone's interested, I have a **_**Naruto**_** story in the works. It'll probably be posted before the next chapter of this, if I can learn the mystic art of **_**third-person narration**_**!**

**Anyway, comments, concerns, love confessions? Then click that shiny review button. You know you want to.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 350/7000**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 260/260**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**


	9. Pespective and Missed Badassery

**I had a **_**lot**_** of free time these past couple days, so I managed to finish this chapter early. On a less amazing note, I lied; my next story did not come out before the next chapter of this. I'm sorry, to anyone who really cared.**

**I'll just get straight to the review responses, now. Or response, really.**

**Perfect Lionheart: I was trying to convey the idea that an already mentally-unstable person who's reborn as a baby, talks to no one but himself for over a decade, and hides large parts of himself from his first and best friend suddenly discovers he is a video game character. He thinks his life has always been a videogame and he's understandably lost most of his worldview. So he's… off. He hasn't really given himself a chance to relax and recover his former cool.**

**Also, he doesn't know that performing certain actions gives bonus stats. He can't even guess that, since he hasn't seen Sun-Il's stats and noticed they're much higher than they should be or his LVL. I also thought I'd addressed the [Physical Endurance] skill, but I guess I didn't. He's not getting it, since my Jee-Han and canon Jee-Han are different. Same thing with [Dish Washing].**

**Hopefully, your questions and concerns will be answered in the chapter.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text if centered**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

*sound effect*

_Written word if centered_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ooh, boy. What the fuck is that thing?

"**[Observe]**."

**Legion Zombie LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 (15200) MP: 1750 (1750)**

**An assembly of zombies filled with resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened from mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magic and is very slow, but possesses immense strength and toughness.**

Ah… I'm screwed. Unless…

"**[Energy Bolt]**. **[Observe]**."

**Legion Zombie LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 (15147) MP: 1750 (1750)**

**An assembly of zombies filled with resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened from mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magic and is very slow, but possesses immense strength and toughness.**

It's not weak to magic at all! Screw this, I'm outta here!

"**[ID Escape]**!"

**You cannot exit this area.**

… Damn. Alright, what's it doing?

The Legion Zombie was pulling itself to its feet with shaky, uncertain movements. When fully erect, it examined its hands in wonderment before turning its gaze on me.

Run, run like hell!

I sprinted for an opening between two buildings before stopping just after the sidewalk ended. What is the Legion Zombie's response?

Just fiddling with the- Holy shit!

It pulled up the freaking tarmac! Is it going to use that as a weapon!

The Legion Zombie wound up and tossed the large slab of pavement in the general direction of my hiding place. I quickly ducked into the alley before impact, narrowly avoiding the chunks of debris flying everywhere.

Damn, what do I do!? I can't fight it, I'll run out of MP before that thing dies again! Heh.

Now's not the time! Come on, fracturing psyche, hold together for another hour.

Can I kill it? Does the pope shit in the woods if nobody's around? No, no he doesn't. So no, there's no way in hell I can take on that thing and win.

Right. Maybe if I run away long enough, it'll fall apart? If the zombies don't feel threatened any more, they'll go back to being the easily-killed deadheads I know and love to grind on. Right?!

Right.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It's been a really long time, too long; I don't know exactly how long since I didn't bring my watch. Thankfully, the Legion Zombie's too slow to catch up to me and the asphalt throw move is easy to dodge. Anyway, all this simple movement has given me time to think.

And I have to say, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!

Simplistic, beginner's mistakes! No defensive skills, no armor, no real healing items, no knowledge of anything! I'm worse at this game than Havel-Mage backstab-fishers in Dark Souls! At least _they_ bothered to research the game's mechanics and decide what to build for!

Ah, I always known I wasn't the most… mentally sound of people, but to think such a major revelation would throw me so off kilter.

I have a plan: first, I'm going to escape the boss mob. Second, I'm going to _stay the hell away from all thoughts of this game for the rest of today_. Third, tomorrow, I'm coming up with a checklist of what I need and want in terms of skills and items. Yeah, seems good.

Even if this is a game, I can't approach it as one. I need to treat this like the highly dangerous situation it is and play cautiously. So no testing out skills on random zombies and no spawning another Legion Zombie to fruitlessly attempt to kill it.

Now to accomplish part one.

Though I do wonder why I was so concerned about lumps I my spine earlier this morning.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I was sipping a **Glass of Milk** when _it_ happened. Hearing a curious groaning, I peeked out of one of the few remaining alleys at the Legion Zombie falling to its feet as if in pain. Aren't zombies incapable of feeling pain, though?

Oh yeah, not movie zombie, game zombie.

Anyway, the thing collapsed in the street, clutching its stomach in what appeared to be exquisite, well-deserved agony.

… What? The fucker tried to kill me!

Well, the Legion Zombie started writhing in pain before _swelling up_? Pretty soon, the Legion Zombie looked like a parade balloon filled with heavier-than-air gas. It was actually kind of funny. Then it exploded, throwing viscera and entrails everywhere.

Thankfully, none of it hit me, or I would be forced to have a breakdown.

"Is it over?"

The component zombies didn't appear, but neither did any drops. Did I get EXP? I mean, evading the Legion Zombie took _some_ effort.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 1350/7000**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 260/260**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0W**

… Yeah, I think so. Wasn't my EXP at the triple digits earlier? Still not enough to LVL UP anytime soon. Damn.

And so ends a partially-unsuccessful zombie hunting venture.

"**[ID Escape]**."

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hah, that was eye-opening. And disappointing.

I flipped through a shitty science textbook, rereading the chapters about electricity and magnetism. Hey, I like those subjects and I don't have anything else to read; I haven't been book shopping recently.

Anyway, avoiding thoughts about _that-which-shall-not-be-named_ is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. Every time my thought police lighten up on their search patterns, *BAM*, another undesirable thought comes in. Like metaphorical whack-a-mole, only without… almost everything integral to the game. Like moles. And mallets. And a gaming area. And some gum stuck to the underside of the machine.

Aagh, my brain's fried. I need sleep. Well, I _am_ on a bed.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I sat in school, for once not even close to being late. I feel like a fog's been partially lifted from my eyes; things are a lot clearer than they were before. I mean, before I was spending all class time fantasizing about killing zombies, but now I'm actually paying attention to the classes. Well, except for science. We're going over electricity right now and I don't need to be told how to find the average resistance of a series of light bulbs in parallel, even if I'm only given the battery's voltage and the current requirements of each bulb.

So… what do I need skill-wise?

I furtively eyed my classmates before slipping out a piece of note paper to write on.

_Skill Requirements_

Yeah, seems good. Now, what do I normally focus on?

_Sneak_

_Lockpicking_

_Some kind of ranged talent_

Usually, when I play an RPG, unless the design is _heavily_ unfavorable for thief-type builds, I become a kleptomaniac who headshots legendary enemies with sneak attacks. **[Stealth]** would facilitate that, while **[Lockpicking]** would let me access restricted areas and hidden loot. The ranged talent is covered by magic, but I need to find something more powerful than **[Energy Bolt]**. I need something like a pistol, something that I can use to kill with at range but can also hinder targets before melee combat.

I can easily get those two skills by hiding from someone and sticking a bent paperclip into a lock. I hope. 'Cuz I'm rather stumped as how to acquire them if that proves not to be the case.

Now, what else? Hmmm…

_Support magic (invisibility, elemental resistances, "aura armor", illusions, etc.)_

While not normally my style, the lack of Save/Load, or at least an unwillingness to test it, means I need abilities to improve my direct survivability and debilitate enemies. Invisibility would help with low **[Sneak] **LVLs, the next two would make me more 'tanky', and the illusions would be a big help against that Legion Zombie. Physical hindrances like traps would probably be easily overcome by the biggun's presumably equally large STR and VIT scores. On the other hand, less mundane bindings would take it a while to undo, since its WIS and INT are probably crap.

No real idea of how to get any of these, though. Maybe I can get some sort of armor by flooding the area around my body with mana? Or would that just make me emit light? Eh, I'll put it off until I get a better idea as to how to control mana.

What else, what else…

_Elemental magic_

That probably ties back into _Some kind of ranged talent_. Adding fire to my **[Energy Bolt]** would probably make it much more powerful. Not to mention badass; I mean, a swirling orb of fire hovering in my palm would be _sweet_!

Gah, need to worry more about function over fashion. Though a blue orb of spiraling flame floating in my hand _would_ be booth awe-inspiring and effective. Blue fire has much higher energy than red fire because blue light is a much higher wavelength than red light, and fire is nothing more than a chemical reaction that gives off energy in the form of heat and light. You know, I wonder if I can recreate the Rasengan of _Naruto _fame. I mean, I can already create a ball of energy in my palm, I just need to… rotate… it…

I'm an idiot. I let my face crash delicately into the desk before me; wouldn't want to alert the teacher, now would we?

_RASENGAN__ (or the local equivalent)_

I underlined it for good measure. If I can make this, my combat potential will go _waay_ up.

Now, items. I'm pretty sure my brain's tapped out about skills

_Item Requirements_

What would I want to acquire… Oh, I know.

_ARMOR_

No underline, but capitalized for slightly less emphasis. I've been running around in my metaphorical underwear for far too long. I mean, in D&D, even mages wear armor. It's just robes with armor enchantments and accessories that grant armor, but still. What can I buy, though…

Leather. Biker chaps, biker boots, biker leathers, biker gloves, etc. Though I would prefer another kind of jacket, biker jackets don't really appeal to my aesthetic sensibilities. I _will_ take one if I have to. How will I acquire these, though? High-end jackets cost over 100 American dollars. And, if I remember correctly, I have 0 Won. Using the latest conversion ratios, rounding up in the case of decimals, this translates into… 0 dollars.

And where would I find a store that sells these? I'm assuming I'll just steal what I need from the store, but I don't think Korea has a thriving biker population. Hmm, maybe if I look in the phonebook. I mean, don't they normally include address and phone number? If the address turns out to be wrong, I can call and ask where they're located, neh? Sounds like a plan.

What else would I like to have…

_One billion dollars._

Hah, no. Well, yes, but I have no idea as to how to go about acquiring these funds outside of grand theft, inside trading, and blackmail. And I haven't the faintest idea as to how to go about any of that.

_Non-edible healing items_

Yeah, that would be nice. But I have no idea where to find those. Paramedic bags, maybe? Painkillers would probably give me temporary health, anti-venoms would cure weak poisons, etc. Hunting supply store? Or maybe a medical outlet store? Eh, what do I know?

_NEW WEAPON_

Underlined, again for emphasis. I'm kind of tired of punching things to death, especially since I'm planning on using a weapon if I'm forced into close combat. Still, I suppose this is an opportunity to acquire a weapon more suited to my tastes. Something like a knife or a sword. A polearm, maybe? I admit, bashing hostile mobs to death with a bo staff holds a certain appeal, and a spear is easily used in confined spaces.

Plus, I could probably cobble a rudimentary yet effective polearm out of a long wooden dowel, or some sort of metal pole. Though a large machete would probably classify as a sword and be only slightly harder to obtain. Hmm, decisions, decisions.

Ooh, lunch! I've been missing Sun-Il the way you miss a bratty cousin; you hate them when they're there, and can't help but remember the few good times you had together when they're gone.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Lunch?"

Sun-Il froze before turning to me with his ever-present grin.

"This is a surprise. You-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'You usually wait for me to ask.' Well, I realize I've been neglecting you recently and I'm trying to hold off the waterworks. So, how about it?"

His grin fell off his face as he almost glared at me over his nose. God, he's going to be falsely-pretentious, isn't he?

"I suppose I could grace you with my lordly presence. If you provided me a reason why."

I was close. He's extorting me.

"I'll buy you a soda from the vending machine, _your highness_."

His act faltered for a minute.

"Hah? F-Fine, I accept your tribute."

Spoken like a true greenhead.

Wait, don't I have no money? Yet my wallet has about 20000 Won. Ow, I just realized my double negative; way to mangle Korean, Jee-Han.

What was my previous point? Eh, whatever.

I let Sun-Il jabber on about some accomplishment he's done over the weekend. Out of curiosity, I let myself peek at his identifier. And I have to say, _what the fuck_?

**Chunbumoon's Heir**

**LVL: 27**

**Shin Sun-Il**

How did his LVL go up by that much?! It was only LVL 22 a few days ago. I regarded the blissfully unaware Sun-Il with suspicion. This quote unquote 'Special Training' is almost definitely the cause. And it's one more strike against Sun-Il's innocence regarding the Abyss, whatever it is.

Hmm… I think I'll **[Observe]** him when he gets invested in his lunch.

"Oi, don't you owe me a drink?"

"Uwah!"

Oh, we're in our favorite lunch spot underneath the large oak in the munch area. Don't ask me how it got here, I have no fucking idea.

… A wizard did it?

"You need to stop spacing out. You could get really hurt if this keeps up."

Wait, did I 'uwah' earlier? I'm not an anime love interest, nor do I want to be one. Oh yeah, Sun-Il's drink. I made my way towards the vending machine, pulling out my wallet. I'm lucky I didn't react badly when the indicator popped up.

**You have obtained 20000 W.**

So it only counts if I actually touch the money? Huh…

I picked up Sun-Il's favorite flavor, grape, and returned to our table, watching Sun-Il gorge himself on his lunchbox's contents. As if by magic, he held out his hand for the drink. I gave it to him.

"**[Observe]**."

**Name: Shin Sun-Il | LVL: 27**

**Title: One Who Endeavors**

**Class: Chunbumoon's Heir | Job: High School Freshman**

**Race: Human | Age: 16**

**STR: 39**

**DEX: 52**

**VIT: 82**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 14**

**LUK: 25**

… Wow. Why does he get so much more information that I do? Also, those are some _damn_ good stats for his LVL. How did he get them so high? Can I do that? Can I actually train my stats to ungodly high numbers and stay low LVL?

Though, why would I want to do that? It's much faster to grind, I assume, and I have no idea as to what content is locked until you reach certain LVLs. So it's more certain to just get my stats up by 'traditional methods', rather than studying and working out. Though, staying low LVL would probably give me less dangerous random encounters, assuming there _are_ random encounters.

Wow, Sun-Il goes through food _really _fucking fast. He's like those people who eat over 50 hotdogs in a minute.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After receiving Sun-Il's excuse of 'clan business', I decided to pick up some reading material. Well, non-erotic reading material, anyway. I was feeling something Sci-Fi with a sprinkle of Drama and Romance, today.

After browsing through the local mega-mall's three bookstores, I headed home with about 10 different novels, and even a few manhwa. Call me a sucker, but _Tower of God_ called to me!

Ahem.

So, yeah, heading home. Very quiet tonight, except for… nothing? The city's usually so alive that there's never complete silence, even on the quietest nights. You know, unless you're in an Illusion Barrier.

Ah, damn. It's one of Agent K's barriers, isn't it? I'd better get out of here.

"**[ID Escape]**."

**You cannot exit this area.**

Son of a bitch. Oh man, I hope there's no Legion Zombie wandering around.

As soon as I thought that, a loud groan echoed through the pocket of reality. I hate it when I'm disappointed. Right, so time to hide like a scared little bitch until the scary monster goes away.

This is a good opportunity to flip through my new purchases, at least.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ah, no, Hiro-chan! Don't go with that bitch, she just wants your heart crystal! Milfia will treat you right, even if she seems cold and unfriendly on the outside. Underneath the layers of cynicism and apathy beats the heart of a pure maiden in love!

Ah, I admit, _maybe_ I got a little caught up in this love triangle. The writer manages to make an absurd circumstance the height of romantic tension. That takes skill, props to the author.

Oh wait, I'm doing something, aren't I?

I peeked out over my roof ledge to see…

Wow, that's a much larger Legion Zombie.

"**[Observe]**."

**Legion Zombie LVL: 42**

**HP: 23100 (23100) MP: 1950 (1950)**

**An assembly of zombies filled with resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened from mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magic and is very slow, but possesses immense strength and toughness.**

Oh boy, I _really_ don't want to fight that. Wait, what's that?

A black speck was zipping from the rooftops far away from mine. As it grew closer, the speck reconciled into… something. Like a ball of black fire with something attached to the side.

Holy shit, it's Agent K! Is he gonna lay the smack down on this motherfucka?

… I tried to sound gangster and failed. Why'd I even do that? I call shenanigans; I don't normally act like that.

So, anyway, Ag- FUCK!

I threw myself down behind the roof's lip as a chunks of decaying zombie flesh rained down over the greater part of 5 blocks.

Wow, I didn't even see whatever the hell Agent K _DID_! My opinion of him is transforming into more and more hero worship every day. Did the Legion Zombie drop anything, perchance?

I hopped down to the street, absorbing the minor HP drain like a champ. Ooh, what's this?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Nice. Though I honestly don't know what I did. Fall, maybe?

**The ability to maneuver in the air, [Acrobatics], has been created.**

Hah, Elder Scrolls reference. Why didn't I get this when I fell, like, 10 meters several days ago? I guess I actually have to _land_ for it to count, rather than redecorate the pavement with my lumbar.

**[Acrobatics] (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Used to control the user's descent and perform midair maneuvers. Also increases jump height and reduces fall damage.**

**+10% Jump Height**

**-5% Fall Damage**

Sweet. Not very useful at the moment, but sweet. By LVL 10, I'll be breaking world records in jumping. Double my normal jumping height is, like, 2 meters-ish.

Anyway, the corpse remnants are over there.

Ugh. As soon as I passed the 5 meter marker, the smell overwhelmed me. It was like a mixture of rotten eggs and cat breath, with an overlay of old dumpster in July and a hint of raw sewage. So, all in all, pretty fucking rank.

Still, thanks to **[A Gamer's Body]**, I was able to overcome the stench and examine the corpse that was surprisingly still there. Maybe, since I didn't kill or summon it, it acts like a regular corpse. But… if this is a game, it shouldn't matter who killed it.

Ahahaha…

Oh, I know! It's like this so I can take something from the corpse! Yeah, that's it! That's totally, totally it! It has to be!

Ahahaha…

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After about an hour of searching, losing 1.4 liters of vomit, and gaining a new appreciation for sewer maintenance workers, I found… something.

It was a fist-sized chunk of purple crystal that started glowing in time with my heartbeat as soon as I touched it. Is this the next step up from **Soul Stone Shard**s?

"**[Observe]**."

**Soul Stone Gem (MISC)**

**Crystallized essence of the soul. Useful in many alchemical and mystical practices. This is a gem, possessing prodigious power and value.**

As soon as I pulled the gem out of a small crevice near the heart, the corpse disappeared, also making the smell disappear. Nice, so my theory was correct. And I'm not insane.

Still, this is an _amazing_ find. I think; I don't know alchemy nor do I know ritual magic. I should look into those. Anyway, time to GTFO.

Eh, wait. What's this?

**[Observe]'s LVL has gone up by 1.**

Oh, nice. Wait, there's more?

**[Observe] now acquires more information about unknown items and characters.**

Sooo what does _this_ reveal about my gem?

"**[Observe]**."

**Soul Stone Gem (MISC)**

**Crystallized essence of the soul. This gem is formed when a powerful soul dies or a large collection of souls die at the same time. It is used to empower a variety of magics, fuel specially-made machinery, and improve the quality of various alchemical creations. Or sold for large sums of money, depending on the skill of the holder.**

Oh. So that's where these things come from. That's, uh, nice. Very, very nice. Also, creepy.

I probably should have known about this from the 'crystallized essence of the soul' thing, but I just assumed that was… I really have no excuse. Filler text, maybe? Or, like old monster souls.

"**[ID Escape]**."

Brr, I'm going to enjoy a long, hot bath when I get home.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Before anyone bitches at me about the copout from the Legion Zombie fight, ask yourselves this: how the hell would Jee-Han kill it? In the manhwa, he only managed it because of Sun-Il taking it down to roughly half health and his own ridiculous INT. My Jee-Han has none of that.**

**Also, he hasn't accomplished anything on his list yet for two reasons. First, he was planning on discovering the skills the next day. Second, he didn't work on it while waiting for the Legion Zombie to self-destruct because he didn't want to draw attention to himself.**

**Also, I wish the site's system allowed me to put in Word symbols and strikethrough. It looks better on Word, since those things are removed from the final product.**

**Anyway, R&R! I metaphorically **_**feed**_** on reviews. Don't ask me how and I won't scar you for life.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 2350/7000**

**HP: 140/160**

**MP: 260/260**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 15000 W**


	10. New Skills!

**I've kind of given up writing a new story, since this one's given me so much lost sleep.**

**Perfect Lionheart (again): That wasn't aimed at you, but an attempt to avoid any backlash for skipping out on the anticipated boss. Also, Jee-Han doesn't want to specialize in too many weapons, since they're all governed by different skills. He would choose guns, but, as far as I am aware, Korea has **_**very**_** strict gun control laws. And they're under too much security to just snag one under and employee's eye. Finally, he tried to find an army surplus store in an earlier chapter, but failed. I'll research their commonness in Korea more thoroughly to decide if he makes another attempt.**

**kovs: I don't think that the specifics of these kind of Illusion Barriers were discussed in the manhwa, but I'll say making that slow-time Barrier is really fucking difficult. Like, LVL 70 [ID Create] difficult. That's probably not the LVL I'll use, but you get the picture. Altering the flow of time would be the hardest, while just adding effects is much easier. That would pop up sometime around the 20****th**** LVL.**

**Now, on with the show.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text if centered**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

*sound effect*

_Written word if centered_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mah, I feel better. It's been a while since I've taken a bath rather than a shower. I almost forgot how nice soaking in warm water filled with substances taken away from my sweaty body felt.

… It doesn't sound as relaxing when it's put that way.

Anyway, I think I've come up with a new method of ranged combat: archery. There are tons of hobby stores and hunting stores around that'll sell me a bow. I don't think I can steal one without invisibility or high **[Stealth]** LVLs.

Or… I could craft one. I mean, I'd probably get a skill for creating it, and I could make better bows by LVLing the skill. But how to go about it… No damn clue.

Eh, whatever. I had another brainstorm anyway. Two words: launched Rasengan.

See, I thought about how to create a Rasengan-esque skill. And, as I was wondering why it was a _spiraling_ sphere rather than a stationary sphere, I realized the same logic could be applied to my **[Energy Bolt]**. All I need is someplace to practice it.

Can I create empty Illusion Barriers? Only one way to find out, I suppose.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I climbed back onto the roof, admiring the stars for a moment.

"**[ID Create]**."

**Which type of Instant Dungeon would you like to create?**

**Zombie**

**Ghost**

**Empty**

Eh? Why don't I remember that last option?

Maybe it only unlocks after **[ID Create]** LVL 3 or something? Whatever.

"**Empty**."

The night sky was blotted out by the expected flash of light before returning. Though, the constellations seem… different. I never really learned where they were or how to identify them, but I'm fairly sure Orion's visible now. Maybe not?

Anyway, lessee. Create a mass of mana in my hand.

A soft blue glow appeared before quickly intensifying, a small spot of solid white hovering above the center of my palm.

Condense the mana into useable form.

The blue light receded, tripling the size of the white center and creating an azure nimbus surrounding the white.

_Rotate _the uncooperative mana.

Slowly, almost grudgingly, the wispy blue swirled around the center.

_Gah. Ah, looks like the mana's trying to escape. Urp, little fucker. Condense further, until there's no more blue. I want this thing to be _strong.

The blue strands wavered and almost jumped away from the nucleus. Fortunately, they settled and sank reluctantly into the pure center. It flashed ominously, vibrating incessantly.

_Ooh shit, that's starting to sting. Right, what else, what else. Oh, force faster rotation._

Despite the lack of variance in the core's hue, a sixth sense told me it was ponderously beginning to spin.

_Ah, jeez. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this bitch. __Screw it, I'm launching__!_

"Fuck, that smarts!"

With a mighty war cry, I threw my hand forward, the super-condensed mana blasting away from my palm. It flew about 5 meters into the neighboring building, where it took out a good portion of some poor schmuck's wall. You know, maybe I should've tested if damage to the environment carries between the Illusion Barrier and the real world.

Ah well, I'm sure it doesn't.

Anyway, that did some damage! Though it was not quite what I hoped. I wanted something more… I dunno, useable? This was really hard to form and cast, though hopefully the skill version is more efficient.

**What would you like to name your skill?**

Ooh, it's giving me the option now? Nice. Well, it should follow some sort of pattern, something I can just look at and get what the characteristics are. It's not like the NPCs of this game can actually plan around what I call out and predict the characteristics of my Skills through the name. Right?.

Well, I was going to name my creation **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**, but this isn't what I wanted. Too time-consuming and heavy. Heavy…

"**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

**Is [Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt] acceptable?**

Yeah. I tapped the button and pondered what I did wrong.

… Too much compression. Next time, I'll just use one stage of compression, rather than two.

Again, I gathered mana in my palm, noticing the slight itch I developed there.

The blue glow reformed before condensing into a small blue ball with a core of white.

Now, to force this thing to rotate. I immediately noticed how much easier this time was to manipulate. It was like the difference between measuring out tar and sand mixture against water.

The orb span much more smartly this time. Maybe I got more experience with this kind of mana manipulation?

When I felt it reached the maximum speed, I threw my arm forward, launching the mana ball in the process. It rocketed forward, impacting a couple meters away from my previous target. The hole was much smaller this time, but it was conversely easier to form and control.

**What would you like to name your skill?**

What do you think, me? I think this is what I want as my go-to magic attack.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

**Is [Spiraling Energy Bolt] acceptable?**

Yep~!

"**[ID Escape]**."

And, task complete, I surrendered to the siren call of my bed.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Right, school. Boring, really fucking boring. So boring. I can _literally _feel my brain leaking though my ears.

I realize that's a gross exaggeration, but the point I'm trying to convey is that I'm bored and I don't give a rat's ass how correct my statements to myself are.

Who CARES if the founder of North Korea was a giant dickhole who orchestrated the tensions between North Korea and South Korea, culminating in the Korean War and the current armistice! I'm fairly sure this information is biased, anyway.

Lunch bell?

Lunch bell!

You know, now's a great time to acquire **[Sneak]**. I lowered my stance slightly, creeping toward Sun-Il. Keeping my movements steady and putting my feet down toe first, I managed to not make a sound. I paused about an American foot from Sun-Il.

Let's see how he likes it when someone pokes him while lost in thought. Muahaha- GACK!

When my finger was a couple centimeters from his back, he spun around and trapped me in a headlock faster than I could respond. Damn martial artists…

"Now, now, foolish little Jee-Han."

He pinched my cheek before tugging on it painfully. No, you'll feed the fangirls!

Oh cool, alert. Must be for **[Sneak]**.

"You're a millennium too early to sneak up on me."

Ass. More like a month of grinding. Muahahaha!

"Are you cackling in your head again? I thought we fixed that!"

Screw you! I do what I want! And if I want to plot your public humiliation in revenge for the abuse you heap upon me daily, you butt the fuck out!

"Ouch. What about the abuse you heap upon me daily?"

… Crap. I said that out loud.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I? We'll be having lunch together again so I can supervise you."

"H-Hey, we're in a mutually-abusive friendship, alright! And mutually-abusive friends let mutually-abusive friends abuse their mutually-abusive friends. So, are you a mutually-abusive friend?"

Impeccable logic.

He paused (with me still in a headlock!) and regarded me with a curious expression.

"I prefer to think of myself as the victim of an abusive relationship."

"Well… fuck you, too."

Oi, I was out of ideas, alright?

And so I spent lunch trapped underneath Sun-Il. In a non-sexual way, pervs.

At least I got the damn skill. Probably. I'd better have.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Well, half the school is now convinced I'm in a seme and uke relationship with Sun-Il, with him as the seme. The other half believes we're absolutely batshit crazy.

So I actually improved my social status!

Though I'm hurt they think _he's_ the dominant one. While I have no troubles fantasizing of being tied down by Sun-Il's hot cousin Poong Sae-Young clad in a maid's outfit, I find it more appealing if she's the one tied down, whilst she remains in said maid's outfit. Though I wouldn't mind it if she promised to take turns~.

Turns being tied down, not turns wearing the outfit.

But I digress. Now is not the time for a mental discussion on my sexuality.

Now, where am I? The school hallway? Normally I'm on the streets when I actually register my location.

Just slip into a bathroom stall instead of a side street to check my stats, I guess.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ugh. Who the _hell_ writes this shit! No, I don't care how many chicks you've banged! Though, if that number's in the triple digits, I call bullshit.

So, time to whisper commands to avoid losing even more credibility in the vicious popularity contest that is high school.

"**Skills**."

So, where… there.

**Stealth (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**The ability to stay hidden in shadow, walk without sound, and generally remain unobtrusive, all through nonmagical means.**

**+10% Enemy Stealth Detection**

**-10% Noise Produced**

**-10% Aggro Chance**

What's Aggro Chance? Well, agro means to lure an enemy away from the group, so… it's the chance an enemy will choose to attack me over a party member.

So this skill makes me harder to spot, less likely to be attacked if spotted, and more likely to spot stealthed enemies.

Nice. What do my new skills say, anyway?

**Spiraling Energy Bolt (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**A spinning bolt of mana launched from the palm. Scales with INT.**

**+200% Damage**

**+100% Force**

**Range: 30 m**

Sweet. Not much else to say, really.

**Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**A spinning bolt of condensed mana launched from the palm. Scales with INT.**

**+500% Damage**

**+300% Force**

**Range: 20 m**

I guess the range's lower because it's harder to control and prevent from dissipating. Hmm, I wonder if I can create a laser-like **[Energy Bolt]** that'll give me a greater range. Like a magical sniper rifle.

Well, I've had enough of this literal shithole.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Not much to say. Um, review?**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 7**

**XP: 2350/7000**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 260/260**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 15000W**


	11. Confessions

**Ah. Um. Hello?**

…

**Enjoy? And review? Ah, but only if you want to! I don't want to pressure anyone into doing anything **_**unsavory**_**.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I clapped my hands together, examining the various tools before me. There was a long wooden dowel about two meters long, a roll of duct tape, a large kitchen knife, several screws and a screwdriver, and a small metal spike that was roughly the same diameter as the wooden dowel. They were all resting on a dirty towel on our house's roof. I'm going up here a lot, aren't I?

Anyway, this unlikely jumble of component parts will become my new weapon! Well, hopefully. The fact that I lack any sort of crafting skill for the task makes a bit _leery_ of declaring success right off the bat. Which is why I've got several more dowels and spikes in my **Inventory**, so I have five more mulligans in case of accident, idiocy, or accidental idiocy.

The spike had several holes near the lip, so I was planning on just screwing it into the dowel. Though I don't think I can fit more than one screw in, since whoever made this didn't think of staggering the holes. Maybe they was meant for another purpose? Gah, focus.

Anyway, after fitting the spike on as best I could, my next move would be to tape around the spike's circumference. It was a foolproof plan!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, problem. The spike's too small to fit on the pole.

Well, this is what I have the knife for, right? All I need to do is whittle down the next… 3 centimeters of pole and it'll fit snugly.

Problem solved.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, new problem. The screws are too big for the holes on the spike. This only reinforces my hypothesis that these weren't meant to accept screws.

Wat do?

Well, I could bull ahead. That would _eventually_ make the holes large enough for the screws. Alternatively, I could seek a more efficient method to enlarge the holes. Or I could just give up on screwing the spike in.

Well, I don't fancy the idea of powering through obstacles with sheer determination. That should remain for shounen heroes only, since they have several advantages I don't: plot armor, ridiculous luck, and super special power that usually causes their shunning by the community. I only have the super special power and that only seems to pave the way for future growth, rather than grant me immediate strength.

I also have no real idea how to enlarge the holes other than power tools. De we have power tools? I'll go check.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I come bearing electrically-enhanced manipulators! I have _no_ idea why these were buried in the closet, but I'm not complaining. It even came with a bit collection!

Problem solved.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, another new problem. I can't get a grip to pull off a strip of duct tape.

… Never mind.

Problem solved?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ha, success!

I thrust my finished weapon high in the air, examining it for defects. Surprisingly, it looked good. There were a couple bumps underneath the tape and the whole thing was really nothing more than a wooden pole with a blunt metal tip, but it looked good. Well, considering the circumstances. Enough to slay _scores_ of the undead!

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Nice. I must've gotten a crafting skill after all.

**A skill to combine different materials, [Crafting], has been created.**

Eh? That's a… fortuitous name.

**Crafting (ACTIVE**

**LVL: 1**

**The ability to build various crafts using different materials. Allows the manufacture of many small objects, but requires other skills for more impressive creations.**

Odd… So it's a general crafting ability? But I have cooking…

Oh, I've got it! It's the Skill that covers what the other crafting skills don't! So, if I wanted to make an amulet, I'd need **[Blacksmithing]** to make the ornament and **[Crafting]** to make the necklace part. Weird. Really, really weird. Also unconfirmed.

Whatever. Still nice to have.

"**[Observe]**."

Because I want to know what it is I made.

**Shoddily-crafted Spear (WEAPON)**

**A spear. Made with poor workmanship, it does little damage and will break easily.**

**-50% Damage**

**-50% Armor Penetration**

**-50% Durability**

Wow. Just… how shitty is this thing!? This screen tells me it's _really_ shitty!

Gah, I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I had LVL 0 **[Crafting]** when I made it.

Only one solution: make another.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It took me much less time to create this iteration. That new skill at work, neh?

"**[Observe]**."

Now to sit back and relish how… similar to my first attempt this is.

**Shoddily-crafted Spear (WEAPON)**

**A spear. Made with poor workmanship, it does little damage and will break easily.**

**-50% Damage**

**-50% Armor Penetration**

**-50% Durability**

No improvement? Really? Maybe the quality of created items only improves in tiers? So I would need to reach **[Crafting]** LVL 5 to make a decent spear? Or use less crappy materials? I mean, that's surely a factor. If I had an actual spear haft and blade, combining them with poor **[Crafting]** would give me… an Attack penalty and Durability reduction, I imagine. Since the blade would be attached improperly and the "wiggliness" of the blade would impair efforts requiring precision.

Gah, confusing. And I'm not even sure if I'm right.

Well, whatever. I'm not grinding **[Crafting]** by using up my limited materials. Maybe I could grind it by making other things? Origami or paper mâché, maybe? Ugh, I don't want to become artsy. So maybe make necklaces? Nah, still artsy.

Unfortunately, this is all distracting me from my primary concern: Sun-Il.

I put my new spear in my **Inventory** and sat back, admiring the afternoon sun. For just a moment, don't want to go blind, do we?

It's just… I don't want to exclude him from this, but I also don't want to expose him to danger. At least, that's what I'm telling myself. After looking at his stats, it's pretty clear to me that he's not in any danger from anything but a Legion Zombie, Agent K, and Redhead. I mean, his VIT is above 80! He must have truly ridiculous HP!

I… I'm not sure what to do. If I tell him, I run the risk of him being exposed to a new, dangerous world and his disappointment at not being told sooner. If I don't, I run the risk of his disappointment at not being told. He's my first friend and I don't want to lose him, even if I act like I barely give a shit about him.

Gah, let's cut to the truth of the matter. I'm afraid to tell him because I don't know how he'll react. I fear that he will be disgusted with me because I didn't tell him immediately or afraid of me because I've obtained abilities outside his comprehension.

Heh. I really need more faith in Sun-Il's idiotic loyalty. If he actually shuns me because of this, he wasn't really a friend after all. Or that's what daytime talk shows have taught me. Plus, it's extremely likely he's involved in the Abyss. I mean, he's over LVL 20, while the highest I've ever seen a mundane person hold is LVL 14. He even fits all the stereotypes: mysterious family, freaky strength, goofy attitude to ward off the horrors of his everyday life, ridiculous loyalalty to his friends and family, best friends with the Protagonist. That would be me.

So, tell him tomorrow?

Yeah, ask him to blow off "special training" for a day and tell him my secret.

Gah, this is starting to sound like coming out of the closet. I know what I need: stress relief.

And excuse me if this sounds like minor psychopathy, but I find killing zombies to be _very_ stress-relieving.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I stood in one of my home street's many alleyways, spear resting on my shoulder.

"**[ID Create]**."

**Which type of Instant Dungeon would you like to create?**

**Zombie**

**Ghost**

**Empty**

… Should I make a Illusion Barrier filled with Ghost-type enemies?

Nah, zombies are still giving a pretty good chunk of EXP while remaining pretty easy to kill. When I'm able to take on the Legion Zombie fairly easily, I'll consider transitioning over to ghost fighting.

I tapped **Zombie** and let the Barrier form.

Right away I noticed a much greater number of zombies than I previously ever noticed. Not skipping a beat, I hefted my weapon and gripped it with two hands, excited.

Almost immediately I heard a small crunch from behind me.

A regular zombie, I think. Pretty simple to dispatch.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Wow. The zombies was knocked down, alright. A third of its HP was taken, too. Neato.

I absentmindedly jabbed the zombie in the head. In comparison, my jab only cost the zombie about… a sixth of its HP? So ranged attacks finally outpace melee!

What's this?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Oh. Probably **[Polearm Mastery]**. I really should've gotten this earlier.

**A skill to utilize long weapons freely, [Polearm Mastery], has been created.**

Wow. This is the… second (?) time I remember successfully predicting a Skill name.

**Polearm Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**Allows the user to freely use polearms.**

**+10% Damage**

**+5% Attack Speed**

Nice. That'll make my attacks even more effective! You know, I wonder if I can make another **[Power Strike]**?

I eyed the struggling zombie before shrugging. Why the hell not? I guess I should make some sort of… thrusting attack. That's what spears specialize in, after all.

Winding back, I threw my arm out behind me, pointing the spear tip at the zombie's torso.

"Mighty thrust!"

The spear launched forwards and buried itself deeply into the deadhead's chest, draining its last HP.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

I fucking knew it.

**A skill to unleash a powerful piercing attack, [Mighty Thrust], has been created.**

I even got the name right! Or did my exclamation influence the Skill's name? I suppose it doesn't matter either way.

**Mighty Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Pierces the target with a strong force.**

**+15% Critical Chance**

**+50% Armor Penetration**

Hmm. So **[Power Strike]** gives Damage and Critical Chance, **[Energy Burst]** gives Force and Damage, while **[Mighty Thrust]** gives Armor Penetration and Critical Chance. I suppose this fits in with what you use the weapons for. Slashing weapons are kind of poor against unarmored enemies, unarmed attacks rely on delivering overwhelming blunt force to the target to inflict damage, and piercing weapons work best by punching through armor and natural defenses to reach weak points.

Well, any drops from the re-killed undead? Wow, that's a really poorly-worded sentence.

… Nope, none at all. Shame. Now- FUCK!

A zombie snuck up on me again! Goddammit, what's wrong with my awareness? Alright, calm down and analyze the situation. I don't know if it's **[A Gamer's Mind]** or something natural, but I was able to observe a lot in the scene in front of me.

A slightly pudgy woman in her mid-40s was lurching towards me, her face screwed up in a feral snarl. The corpse was clad in a blood-stained cardigan that I think was originally pink and a knee-length white skirt. She was a bit too close to use the spear effectively, so I raised a lone hand.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

The orb of mana buried itself into the zombie's head, knocking it down for several precious seconds. A quick **[Mighty Thrust]** dispatched it handily.

**The LVL of [Spiraling Energy Bolt] has gone up by one.**

Really? Well, I suppose it _is_ only LVL 1. Or was.

**The LVL of [Mighty Thrust] has gone up by one.**

Nice, two-for-one.

**The LVL of [Polearm Mastery] has gone up by one.**

Three-for-one? Awesome.

How many zombies were following that other one? None, it appears.

Now for a plan of action. Do I want to focus on LVLing my spear skills or my magic skills? Well, I'm leaning towards magic, but increasing my polearm use to a decent level first would make future grinding _so_ much easier. I mean, if my magic oneshotted every zombie, I'd have to wade into melee with fully mobile zombies. On the other hand, if I worked on spear skills, I would later be able to work on magically defeating zombies and easily take down anything that slipped past.

Yep, going with the spear.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[Observe]**."

**Runner Zombie LVL: 12**

**DEAD (AGAIN)**

**A walking corpse. No matter how it died, it hates the living, attacking and devouring their flesh. This zombie retained a great deal of agility and coordination for a zombie.**

And _damn_ did it ever. Very hard to hit and equally hard to avoid with its above average DEX and fast movement speed.

Hah. I stretched my arms above my head until I could hear the joints pop before slumping down. Very nice run today. I made 1 LVL in **[Observe]**, 3 LVLs on **[Mighty Thrust]** and 4 LVLs in **[Polearm Mastery]**. It's going up so fast since that's all I've been using right now. So far, I've been good enough that I haven't needed to resort to using my fists and let me say that it is _fucking_ difficult to kill these zombies, especially Runners, without knocking them down first. It actually requires player skill, rather than character skill.

Anyway, time to go. According to that pocket watch I still have tucked away in the **Inventory**, it's almost dinner. After that, I think I'll catch up on homework. I'm actually kind of behind right now.

**You've gained one LVL.**

Really? That makes 2 so far. Well, I suppose I should distribute the points I've obtained before turning in.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 9**

**XP: 20/9000**

**HP: 170/170**

**MP: 270/270**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 15000W**

Wow, close. Now, common sense tells me to leave INT alone this time. I happen to agree; I'm going to be focusing more on melee combat for a while. Though I don't think I'll be taking down the Legion Zombie in hand to hand. So I _do_ need to invest in magic stats. Hmm…

Well, definitely 1 point to STR. I really want that to be an even number. And 2 to DEX so it's easier to down the Runners. Another 2 to VIT for health? Yeah, seems good.

But that leaves 5 points to spend. I guess I'll throw those into INT? It would seem to give a more immediate benefit of increasing the power of my spells, while putting them into WIS would just increase my Mana Regen...

You know what, fuck it. I'm going to improve WIS next time unless I'm still having trouble with the Runners. Then I'll split between DEX and WIS. After than, I'll put points in LUK to improve drop rates. Because I'm assuming that's what it does.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 9**

**XP: 20/9000**

**HP: 180/180**

**MP: 295/295**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 15000W**

_Now_ to home and homework. Urg.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Urp. Ah god, I feel like I'm gonna puke. Oh man, was that vomit?! Did I just swallow vomit!?

Calm.

Whoa, **[A Gamer's Mind]**, It's been a while. How've you been?

I struggled into the living room before collapsing on the couch. I have no _fucking_ clue what Mom did today with her meal, but it was awful! Normally, I can at least stomach Korean food, if not enjoy it, but tonight was some kind of disaster! Undercooked, crunchy rice; clumped-together noodles; _far_ too many spices, the thing was a nightmare!

Well, whatever. I suddenly feel a lot better in my stomach; not entirely well, but better. Maybe **[A Gamer's Body]** procced?

… Man, I wish Mom didn't guilt trip me into eating it. "Oh, I worked so hard on dinner tonight. Please give me your honest opinion; it's a new recipe I decided to try out just for you." Blah, I am _such_ a bleeding heart.

Damn my empathy.

Anyway, homework time. Maybe if I throw up on it I'll get an extension? Nah, I'll probably get points taken off for sloppy work.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I slumped in my seat, dully glaring at the faux wood desk in front of me. Damn cheap alarm clock, making me come to school an hour early. Mom was still asleep, which should've tipped me off, but for some reason I wasn't as alert as I usually am in the morning.

Even my sarcastic internal narrative has suffered this infernal degradation!

Hold it! Something's not right here…

I subtly examined my surroundings for anything unusual. I didn't find anything but a total stoppage of the passage of time, unfortunately.

Wait just a cotton picking minute…

…

Wow, I'm tired. After this, I'm going to the teacher's lounge and grabbing a cup of coffee, rules be damned!

Now, what could cause such a blatant disregard for the laws of nature…

Magic. Obviously magic. The real question is who cast the Stop spell.

"I need to speak with you."

"SONAVABITCH!"

I whirled around, scaring my attacker with an aural assault. Or that was the plan, at least. I'm pretty sure a redheaded martial artist who can punch through 5 meter tall praying mantises wouldn't be too impressed.

Redhead simply stared at me, unperturbed.

"I need to speak with you. This Barrier will not last long."

Oh, so this is an Illusion Barrier. They can stop time!? Wow, that is _so_ overpowered. How do I do that? Wait, talking to someone.

Redhead was still standing there, but her eyes were sharper than they were before. I guess she's getting impatient. Just go along with the nice, scary lady, Jee-Han. When she saw me getting to my feet, she spun around and marched briskly to the door. I guess she expects me to follow her?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I have no idea what her DEX is, but I had to jog several times to keep up with her walking pace. It's probably somewhere in the 40s or 50s.

I walked through the opened door to the roof, admiring the early morning view. I suppose the crisp morning air refreshed me do much I don't need that coffee. It would still be nice, though. When I looked down at the courtyard, people were moving again. The Illusion Barrier must've fallen while we were climbing.

"Do you know why Hwan Sung-Gon is collecting soul stones?"

Gah! Oh right, she's here. I really need to work on awareness. Wait…

"Who's Hwan Sung-Gon?"

"Our teacher, the man wearing the black suit."

Oh, Agent K. What to say, what to say. If I tell her my suspicions of romantic motivation, will she take me seriously or will she laugh in my face?

Probably take me seriously. She doesn't seem the laughing type. I suppose she could just not believe me.

Believe it or not, I'm actually not very confident in my analysis, despite my evidence. Well, my knowledge of commonly-used plot hooks and genre savviness. Fuck it, I'll tell her. I _am_ curious as to her reaction.

"I think he's using them to revive or heal his true love. There's no way anyone would gather items of immense power for any other reason without being obviously Chaotic Evil."

Nice! That actually came out coherently, even with the tacked-on addendum at the end explaining your reasoning. Go Team Han!

"In other words, you don't know."

… _Whaaaaat_? What the fuck is she smoking!? How could she not hear the sincerity _oozing_ off my dulcet tones?!

Okay, maybe that was a bit narcissistic. My confusion must have shown on my face as she continued.

"I doubt you are actually naïve enough to believe that and your psychological profile indicates you would joke about something as trivial as this."

Wow. That psychological profile is way off. I actually am that _idealistic_ (not naïve) and _would_ joke about this. I fact, I am highly likely to! Who created such a defunct psych eval on me! It's only half right for chrissake!

Redhead sighed and marched off towards the door before pausing and facing me halfway there.

"Thank you for your assistance."

She spoke robotically and resumed her previous course.

"Hold it."

Redhead stopped and turned again, albeit reluctantly.

"Why would you assume I would know _anything_ about Agent K's goals or motivations?"

It's curious why she would ask me. I mean, aside from my increasing power levels, I have no obvious connection to Agent K. Oh right, game; it's probably part of the quest line and as such doesn't have to make much narrative sense. Ah well, it's still a fair question.

She stared at me for a moment.

"Who?"

"Agent K. You know, the Hwan guy."

She stared at me for another few seconds before continuing. I think that's her way of showing curiosity.

"I've seen you enter his Illusion Barriers repeatedly."

… Wow. That's just… wow. Really, _really_ shoddy reasoning.

"For your information, I've only entered his Illusion Barriers three times."

Was it three? I think it was.

"You've entered four so far."

Damn. Which'd I miss? The accidental zombie one, the intentional zombie one, the accidental Legion Zombie one… Everything else was inside my own Illusion Barriers… Oh, she means the very first one where I saw Redhead and Agent K.

"That one doesn't count. Why are you so interested in Agent K, anyway?"

… She walked off while I was thinking. Bitch. Ooh, new skill?

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Some kind of social skill, I imagine.

**A skill to bring others around to your point of view, [Persuasion], has been created.**

Thought so.

**PERSUASION (SOCIAL)**

**LVL: 1**

**Allows the user to convince others through debate, logic, and emotional appeal. Improves ability to analyze and understand others, especially their emotions.**

Nice. It's basically what a debater would use. And that last part will be excellent to tell what the hell other people feel! What's that sound? A bell?

Oh shit, class!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Fortunately, I made it in before the final bell. _Unfortunately_, I didn't get a chance to snag a cup of joe before the teachers swarmed the Lounge.

Class passed by quickly as I contemplated the wisdom (not WIS) of confessing to Sun-Il.

I'm not referring to asking Sun-Il to skip training by that name again.

Back on topic, how could he react? Eager determination to help me? Disappointment in my confiding's delay? Surprise I know about the other half of his life? Fear of my new, supernatural abilities?

Ah man, it could be anything. Though the odds are _heavily_ favoring determination and surprise.

Well, that's the end of school. Do or die time.

"Wait, Sun-Il"

The greenhead started before facing me.

"Hey. Can you make this quick? I'm expected at the dojo pretty much right after school ends."

Wow. Surprisingly distant response. This only reinforces my decision to say this before it comes back to bite my ass and drive a wedge between us.

"Can you blow it off for a day? Please?"

I clapped my hands out in front of me and tried to twist my expression to the classic "puppy dog eyes". Judging by his face, I failed.

"… That was disturbing. Please never do that again. Anyway, I suppose… How important is this?"

"Super-ultra-mondo-giga-important."

His face crumpled before taking on a thoughtful cast.

"Is this related to how fucking _weird_ you've been acting lately?"

Eh? I've been acting oddly? I know I lost all rationality for a few days, but it couldn't have been _that_ bad, could it? Well, I suppose it was.

I nodded, trying to convey the severity of my request. His face broke out into his trademark grin before speaking.

"Well, I _suppose_ I could. But only because you asked so nicely."

… I'm so grateful that I won't complain about his acceptance.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I led Sun-Il to the roof, stopping in a secluded corner away from the prying eyes of whoever comes up here after school ends.

"I know you're trying to be serious and circumspect here, but this is starting to seem fishy. Are you confessing to me? While I'm flattered, I'm also straight, so…"

I flicked his nose and glared at him.

"Fuck off. **[ID Create]**."

To my surprise, Sun-Il jumped a few feet backwards and assumed a ready stance before the flash vanished. I- Is that a green aura surrounding him? Hah, I was right! He _is_ a magical martial artist!

"Talk. Now."

Ooh shit, his voice's gone all serious and intimid- gack!

The bastard used his forearm to pin my neck to the wall!

"Let me get one thing clear: if you've hurt Jee-Han I will _end_ you."

Does he think I'm not me?! I tried to call him on his idiocy but the current state of affairs precluded such frivolities.

"Won't talk, eh? Eh?"

He seemed confused when I frantically pointed at my throat before recognition colored his features. He loosened his grip on my trachea and I took the opportunity to gulp down sweet mouthfuls of oxygen. It's true what they say: you never know what you have until it's gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, GREENHEAD! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I REMOVE YOUR ABILITY TO REPRODUCE!"

He dropped me like a hot potato before smiling warmly.

"Jee-Han! I thought you were an imposter!"

… Idiot. Who else would I be but me?

"… Idiot. Who else would I be but me?"

His expression only brightened at this.

"And now you've proven yourself to be Jee-Han. A sane person would be less candid with someone who choked them a second ago."

"And now you've proven yourself to be Sun-Il. A sane person would be less candid with someone who threatened them with castration a second ago."

His grin stayed for a moment before fading away until he was in one of his rare, serious expressions.

"Jee-Han, why can you create Illusion Barriers?"

I sighed and pushed him back a few feet.

"It's a long story. Basically, I've unlocked the ability to accidentally enter Illusion Barriers and learned how to do the rest by imitating fictional media and a bit of impromptu instruction from out new chemistry teacher."

I… I decided to give him a partial truth. It's just… it's a lot easier to believe spontaneous magical powers than spontaneous RPG character. And, if he is an NPC like I really hope he isn't, he might even be hardcoded to ignore game talk. Plus, it's not exactly wrong, is it? I mean, I _kinda_ know what the hell I'm doing. I…

If it comes down to it, I'll give him the whole truth. This is just testing the waters, so to speak. If it's an unfavorable response, it's at least going to be less severe than if I told him everything in one go.

Sun-Il stared at me for a good half minute. It was surprisingly awkward. Just as I was going to nudge him, he blinked and started talking.

"How the _fuck_ did you learn that! Any of this! It takes _years_ of training to achieve the most basic levels of proficiency in this! Even creating Illusion Barriers takes a few months of dedicated practice for a properly-trained student! Unless…"

He started mumbling to himself and growled whenever I tried to poke him. It was kind of intimidating, to be perfectly honest.

"Tell me,"

I started and looked him in the eye.

"what do you know about Natural Ability Users?"

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**And that's a wrap!**

**Yeah, Jee-Han's kind of paranoid about Sun-Il. He's not going to keep the truth away from him forever, but he's also not going to spill his guts about something so fantastic unless he has a good reason to believe Sun-Il will believe him. If your best friend walked up to you, displaying magic powers you've known existed for your entire life and claiming to be an RPG character, would you believe them or think they're a bit delusional and stumbled across magic by chance? It's not a perfect analogy, but still…**

**Please leave a review if you found anything to be out of the ordinary or completely implausible. Or if you read this.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 9**

**XP: 20/9000**

**HP: 180/180**

**MP: 295/295**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 15000W**


	12. Oh! That's why!

**Another chapter! Bow down before my mighty prowess in the electronically-published writing world!**

**NorthSouthGorem: There is a gigantic gap between what I know, what you readers know, and what Jee-Han knows. You and I know Sun-Il would believe Jee-Han, but Jee-Han doesn't. He will soon. Also, he got the [Crafting] skill in the last chapter and plans on grinding it. But there's only so much you can do with the materials he has.**

**DaOneInDaCorner: … The Sun? Like our Sun? The star Earth orbits? If he did [Observe] it, he would probably get a witty description and some statistics like size, weight, and average temperature. I'm assuming that your review was a funny reference to something I'm unfamiliar with, so sorry in advance.**

**Guest: If you're really curious, it featured Jee-Han trying to buy a wooden pole for his spear. His ability stopped him by creating an Old Man (capitalization necessary) who claimed all the poles in the store were reserved for another customer. It escalated into planned arson and petty theft remarkably quickly. I scrapped it for not flowing with the rest of the story as well as twisting Jee-Han's character into something else.**

**And to everyone else, thank you for your support!**

**Also, a large part of this chapter is almost a rehash of the "Talk" Sun-Il gives Jee-Han about the supernatural world. Read it if you want to know more about Jee-Han and Sun-Il's relationship dynamic. Or if you want my perspective on what was discussed.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Tell me, what do you know about Natural Ability Users?"

Sun-Il asked me this right after I told him an altered version of my abilities… Don't look at me like that, it was necessary! Gah, now I feel guilty. Hah, the refreshing breeze available on the rooftop now seemed to carry the whispering calls of the damned, luring me down to eternal torment for my transgressions.

Sun-Il poked me with a bemused expression, jolting me back into reality. What'd he ask earlier? Oh yeah. Lemme take a blind stab at it, see what I come up with.

"Someone who Uses an Ability Naturally?"

Ow! Don't flick my nose, you Christmas reject!

"Smartass. You're pretty much correct, though. They're people born with supernatural abilities like pyrokinesis and telepathy."

Oh. Wait, those things are real!

Says the guy who hunts zombies in a real-life RPG, during a conversation with his mystical martial artist friend. Oh, he's still talking.

"-ion. You weren't listening, were you?"

I grinned and nodded before getting a _fucking painful sting on my cheek_. Sun-Il pinched my face, twisting the flesh slightly before sighing.

"Please, please, _please_ pay attention. This is really important and I can't stop to check if you're listening every couple sentences like I usually do."

I'm not that bad! Am I? Yeah, I am. I'm working on it, though. This is odd, usually _I'm _the responsible one, watching over Sun-Il. I guess this is really important to him. Gah, pain!

"Just… just stop thinking for a bit and absorb what I tell you, okay?"

"Anything for you, my dear Sunny."

His hand sprang off my cheek as he took a step back.

"Did- did you just call me 'Sunny'? Tch, whatever. Have you heard of the Gaia Theory?"

I shook my head solemnly.

"No. Does it say the Earth's a living organism, though?"

In Greek mythology, Gaia was the name of the planet and many cultures and fantasy worlds featuring a "living Earth" call said Earth Gaia or some variation thereof. I know it's related to the Earth, at least.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that hasn't come up in your games, though."

I grinned at him wryly.

"Not in so many words. They're usually not fond of educating the audience on various philosophical and pseudoscientific theories."

"Well, it's real. The Earth is a living organism with a primitive consciousness."

Wow… that… just WOW! Really? That's kind of pushing the envelope of my suspension of disbelief.

"Ah, that's a little bit incorrect; we don't know if it's the _planet's_ will. All we know is that some transcendental force is interacting with the organisms living on Earth."

Hah, this is starting to sound like God is real. I'm kind of fucked, then. Though I guess it depends on the God or Gods, though.

"You thought aloud again, by the way."

Dammit.

"There's no guarantee that this will is a god's will. I mean, if it is a single organism that causes all the effects we experience today, then it is definitely powerful enough to be considered a god of some kind. But we're not sure if it did all the things established religions said it did. Like the Adam and Eve story or the Gaia and Uranus coupling, any of that stuff."

Oh. So it's entirely possible I'll still avoid punishment for disbelieving the supernatural! Well, formerly disbelieving the supernatural.

"Anyway, this relates to Natural Ability Users."

Oh yeah, them. They was kind of overshadowed by your _declaration that God exists_.

"Basically, some people are born with certain supernatural talents. These people are considered blessed by Gaia, since their abilities are almost impossible for anyone else to replicate. Well, weaker Natural Ability Users can be mimicked. There's a clan of martial artists that can imitate all but the most powerful pyrokinetics, for example."

… Would this clan happen to be the Yunhonmoon? The clan Redhead comes from? Something else is nagging me, though.

"Hold it."

Sun-Il closed his mouth.

"So people can't train for these abilities? So that clan you mentioned is filled with Natural Ability Users? But- wait. Um…"

He clapped his hand over his face and groaned.

"Dammit, I _hate_ explaining this thing. I always mess it up. What to do…"

"Oi- "

That bastard just held a finger up in my face. After a few seconds, he nodded to himself.

"New plan. Alright, anything that could be considered a supernatural power is called an Ability. These can range from teleportation, strengthening your body with Ki, or shooting lasers out of your eyes. With me so far?"

I nodded. This is shaping up to be a much more explanatory explanation.

"Well, there are two ways to acquire these Abilities. The first is being born with them, Natural Ability Users. The second is to train for them, called Acquired Ability Users. Oh, if you spontaneously develop an Ability later in life, you're still classified as a Natural Ability User so long as you haven't had any training until that point."

"Aside from that tacked-on bit at the end, great job."

I flashed him a thumbs up and he reciprocated with a grin.

"Thanks. Anyway, to be honest, almost no one is a 'perfect' Acquired Ability User. It's enormously difficult, I'm told, to even develop the basics of Ki manipulation without some prior Ability in doing so. I wouldn't know, since I was born with the Ability to sense supernatural energies. My Ability was used to jumpstart my training so I wouldn't have to wait until my Ki grew enough to be felt with a normal sensitivity."

Ooh, interesting.

"Plus, the secrets to manipulating Ki are tightly held by each individual clan. So to get at these secrets, you must show great talent and 'ability' to grab their attention or marry high into the clan and be taught the basics so you can defend yourself."

Wait a minute.

"So you can't learn about the supernatural without assistance?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah, you can. But you generally need an Ability to do so. And almost everyone a clan teaches also has an Ability, even if it's not related to what they're learning. Case in point, my clan recently accepted someone with minor personal precognition Ability."

Minor personal precognition? Sounds cool. What is it, aside from a small talent at seeing the future? My confusion must've shown up on my face.

"Minor personal precognition is the ability to occasionally see flashes of the future if it directly relates to the Ability User. Precognition actually not all that useful at shaping world events because so many little thing can alter the future now. But the person I mentioned only uses it to win fights with stronger opponents. Though I guess that's fairly related to martial ars."

Oh. So it's almost like the Force, warning you of great danger. Fuckin' A.

"Haa, this is hard. I grew up around this, so I'm not sure what exactly to tell you. There's a lot of miscellaneous stuff that I'm not sure is vitally important or just a curiosity."

He sighed before leaning against a railing, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Well… Natural Ability Users generally gain their ability from something that dominates their psyche. Someone who almost died in a fire when they were young are likely to develop an Ability relating to fire. Desiring to manipulate and control from an early age would probably give you some kind of mind-reading or mind-altering Ability. I'm not sure what would give you such an enormous talent in creating Illusion Barriers, though."

Right. That. Now I know this kind of stuff exists, I think he'll take this revelation well.

"I do."

He glanced up at me sharply, a look of confusion of his face.

"I… wasn't entirely honest with you earlier."

His confusion melted into annoyance.

"Truth is, my life's become a videogame. An RPG, to be precise."

Whether that's true and I'm talking to an NPC or if it's really some weird ass Ability I don't know. What I do know is that it doesn't really matter right now. Sun-Il is my friend and, now that I know he'll believe me, he deserves to know what's really going on.

He stared at me blankly for several moments. Then, just as I was about to poke him, his face broke out into a triumphant grin.

"Hah! I _told_ you to stop playing so many games!"

Ass. I should've kept mum about it.

He laughed boisterously, causing me to chuckle as well. It doesn't mean that I find it funny, it means I find his laughter infectious.

"Well, that clears that up. Though that is the _oddest_ Ability I've ever heard of. Anyway, whatever the case, these Ability Users are constrained by the Interference Law that is enforced by Gaia. Basically, if you do anything too blatant using your powers, Gaia comes down on your ass like a shit ton of bricks."

Heh. Wait, _too_ blatant? I voiced my question.

"Well, it's a very vaguely-defined law. Winning a trillion won in the lottery using your Ability would cause you such shitty luck you'd probably die from it. On the other hand, using your Ability to make smart business decisions and earn a trillion won slides with some minor misfortune in your personal life. Basically, if people believe something's wrong, you're punished."

Wow. People, am I right?

"If an Ability User decides to tell the world of their Ability, they're usually struck by a bolt of lightning. It's happened a couple times, even to people who're normally immune to lightning, so nobody really believes in going public anymore."

Such barbarism. Truly, the planet is a harsh mistress.

"There is a way to get around this Interference Law, though. Wait, you already know this. Well, I…"

"I'm not aware, by the way."

Sometimes I can be pretty damn helpful.

"Oh. Well, if you need to use blatantly supernatural abilities, you generally ask Gaia to make an Illusion Barrier for you. It's not that difficult, really; the hard part is learning _how_ to ask. It requires an almost religious mindset to do so properly. But you can cheat and just signal Gaia to create one for you by channeling strength to your hand and thinking about creating one. But you need the proper method if you intend to create anything more than the basics."

Hmm. That's what I do, but I can specify what monsters I want to populate my Barriers. I guess my Ability is more powerful than I thought.

… Didn't I create **[Energy Burst]** outside of an Illusion Barrier?

Oh right, that's when I started to act stupid. What a weird way to get revenge. I suppose no one saw it so I wasn't punished _too_ severely.

"Whelp, that's all I can think of. If you have any more question, don't hesitate to ask. Though I have a question of my own, first."

He leaned in to glare directly into my eyes. Kind of scary, though I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me. Again, anyway.

"You said you were taught a bit by Hwan Sung-Gon, yes? What did he teach you and why did he bother?"

You too? Why is every supernatural fighter I'm aware of clamoring to know Agent K's business?

"I kept accidentally wandering into his Illusion Barriers. He figured that killing me would be a waste of time, so he told me how to escape Illusion Barriers and semi-threatened me to do so if I entered another."

Sun-Il became thoughtful at this, fingering his chin absentmindedly like a pretentious douche.

"So he gave you permission to collapse any of his Barriers you stumbled into? What is he planning…"

Just like Redhead, only friendlier and less attractive. Well, I guess he's good-looking enough for those of a feminine persuasion.

"Well, stay away from him. We're not sure what he wants."

We? You mean your clan, which I assume is the Chunbumoon? Oh, right. Almost forgot.

"Hey, Sun-Il. Can you, you know, keep the RPG character thing on the down low?"

He stared blankly at me. I forgot he's not much good at slang. If he's taught it, he can use it pretty well, but he has no idea how to recognize or understand it without a detailed explanation. As you might guess, his English grades are pretty crappy.

"Er, can you keep it to yourself?"

He smiled understandingly and nodded. I taught him that one about three years after we first met.

"Yeah. I have to tell the clan about you, but I can say that we're not too sure of your Ability. Thanks to my status, I can stop any official investigation into your powers, though it's pretty much impossible to prevent the curious individuals. And the clan's untechnological enough that they probably couldn't guess what it was from distant spying."

Yeah, they are pretty behind the times. An electronic buzzer for their manor/dojo is the height of progress for them.

"Thanks. Really. I just don't want to be well-known for whatever reasons."

He just nodded before raising a glowing hand. Abruptly, the Barrier shattered, restoring us to the normal world. Before I could take a step, he vanished into the stairwell. I thought you couldn't use supernatural powers outside an Illusion Barrier without consequence? The idiot must've done it for appearances.

**The LVL of [Persuasion] has gone up by one.**

Oh. How'd I get this? Maybe when I asked Sun-Il to not tell his clan my Ability? Not much of a persuasion, though.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Here I am. Back on my home's roof. With a pile of materials, preparing to make something. You see, on the way back home, I realized I forgot to buy some armor. With a quick phone search, I quickly determined that even the cheapest leather jackets were _well_ out of my reach. Fortunately, I have a _plan_.

So here I am, standing here with a pile of soft leather and cloth, trying to make a reinforced shirt.

Let's do this shit.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I cast a critical eye over my new creation, the work of an hour's intense labor. Well, constant labor. Well, focused labor. Well, labor.

It was… a disaster, to be honest. The body of the shirt was composed of two large panels of leather connected at the sides by a thin strip of fabric. The sleeves were tubes of leather extending to just above the elbow and the shoulder was a piece of the stuff sewn over fabric. It was stiff, hard to move in, and entirely uncomfortably to wear. The sizes were wrong, too.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

I got one good thing out of this, at least.

**A skill to create clothing and fabrics, [Sewing], has been created.**

You know, _I really could've used this a moment ago_!

**Sewing (CRAFTING)**

**LVL: 1**

**Allows the user to use needle and thread to create clothes and light armors.**

So, if I did this again, I would probably make my shirt much more effectively.

**The LVL of [Crafting] has gone up by one.**

Oh, so I got _two_ things out of this. Nice. Kind of alleviates the sting of failure.

Now, time for my new Skills to go to work.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

This time around, I sewed the leather onto one of my old shirts, instead. It made for a _much_ more comfortable experience trying it on. In addition, the chest was composed of three pieces (left pec, right pec, and stomach) while the back had four pieces (upper left, upper right, lower left, and lower right). The sleeves stayed with the same arangement and the shoulder was instead covered by a large shield of leather attached only to the collar. It gave protection while limiting flexibility loss.

After trying it on and giving a few stretches, I decided it was good enough for wear.

"**[Observe]**."

**Shoddily-reinforced Shirt (ARMOR)**

**A shirt. Reinforced poorly, it will fall apart more easily than before.**

**-50% Durability**

Really? No armor or defense? Really?!

Fuck you too, game. I'm going for a grind.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After creating an Illusion Barrier, I counted 5 zombies in our street. Oddly enough, they were all dressed in brown business suits with equally red ties, all had hall-off toupees hanging by each of their right ears, and all noticed me at the same time. Truly mysterious. Ah, the wonders of the universe.

Are my melee stats good enough? Yeah, they're about LVL 5, maybe LVL 6, I think. Sufficient for zombies. Now it's time to grind the skills I need to kill that _damnable_ Legion Zombie.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

When they were all on the ground, I paused and decided to use **[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**.It would probably be cheaper and it would be nice to compare damage.

"**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]. [Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]. [Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]. [Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]. [Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt].**"

Hm. That cast time was about a third of a second slower, almost doubling cast time. Still, that did about half a health bar of damage. So, another volley of regulars, then?

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Yes, that'll do nicely. So, unless I come across another group, I'll just use two **[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**s to put them down. I guess if I don't find a group, I'll need to start using the others so they LVL too.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

I froze when the expected attack failed to materialize. Did I just run out of MP? I don't think that's ever happened to me. Well, except that one time where I trained **[Power Attack]** on a tree for several hours. Oh yeah, zombie.

Your sneaky ninja-zombie tricks won't work on me anymore! Not when I'm paying attention and have a weapon ready.

It actually took several whacks with the spear tip to keep the zombie from moving. Ah, the power of Skills, how I miss you.

How long will it take to regenerate again?

"**Status**."

I tapped the MP bar and let the screen change.

**MP**

**The source of mystic, demonic, and angelic power. Allows the user to perform supernatural feats.**

**Capacity: 300**

**Regen: 4 per minute**

I got a LVL UP before running out of MP. Though shouldn't my Regen only be 2? What happened?

Hmm. Another factor affects the Regen rate. It's not physical stats, is it? No, no… maybe LVL? Well, maybe. I was at LVL 3 when the Regen was only 2. So it goes up by 1 every 5 LVLs and every 10 WIS? It's possible, nay, probable.

Well, might as well look at my stats and distribute points.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 10**

**XP: 9780/10000**

**HP: 185/185**

**MP: 1/300**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 10000W**

I said I would put points in WIS this time, didn't I? So yeah, let's do that.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 10**

**XP: 9780/10000**

**HP: 185/185**

**MP: 1/300**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 17**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 10000W**

Urg. It almost physically pains me to not put points in INT. I have a problem, I admit it. Anyway, next time I'll put those points into LUK and WIS, then INT and DEX. Or INT and LUK. DEX and LUK? Gah, focus.

Don't I have a couple books in my Inventory? Might as well, I'm not grinding until my MP is back anyway.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Uwah, what a perfect happy ending! Except that _BITCH_ Xentra ended up with darling Hiro-chan! Why did Milfia fall by the wayside? Was it because she turned out to be the villain's daughter's clone? Or maybe because her heart crystal was tuned to the necromantic energies? Well, that shouldn't matter! True love conquers all!

…

Ahem. So, yeah, just finished this book. Very nice, a bit childish, but still nice. Didn't really like the main couple, though. And one of my preferred characters got shafted by both the cast and author.

What's my MP, by the way?

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 10**

**XP: 9780/10000**

**HP: 185/185**

**MP: 289/300**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 17**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 10000W**

Good enough. Looks like I just need to kill one for a LVL UP, anyway.

Wait.

I slowly let my head sink into my upturned palms, unable to face my stupidity. I'll just… go get the free MP refill, then.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Again, no energy ball lanced toward the poor, innocent zombie that stood there. Shame, that.

Well, another LVL UP for another hour's work. Certainly a fair trade by any standards. What to do, though…

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 11**

**XP: 2720/11000**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 0/305**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 17**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 10000W**

I guess I'll get WIS up to 20 and then put the rest into LUK. It's about time I increase my drop chance anyway.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 11**

**XP: 2720/10000**

**HP: 134/190**

**MP: 0/305**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 10000W**

Oh yeah, almost forgot about that hit. A Runner Zombie managed to corner me and got a few nasty swipes in before I introduced its face to supernatural force. It quickly grew enamored with said force and hastily but respectfully embedded itself in a wall to regain its lost composure.

What're my skills now? Easy enough to check.

"**Skills**."

**[A Gamer's Mind] LVL: MAX**

**[A Gamer's Body] LVL: MAX**

**[Rip] LVL: 3**

**[Observe] LVL: 10**

**[Power Strike] LVL: 9**

**[Ax Mastery] LVL: 9**

**[Energy Bolt] LVL: 6**

**[Cooking] LVL: 2**

**[ID Escape] LVL: 3**

**[Energy Burst] LVL: 5**

**[Deception] LVL: 6**

**[ID Create] LVL: 3**

**[Unarmed Mastery] LVL: 6**

**[Acrobatics] LVL: 1**

**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt] LVL: 6**

**[Spiraling Energy Bolt] LVL: 6**

**[Crafting] LVL: 2**

**[Polearm Mastery] LVL: 6**

**[Mighty Thrust] LVL: 5**

**[Persuasion] LVL: 2**

So… they're both LVL 6, neh? Man, I have a lot of skills. Come to think of it, I should suck it up and start cooking in the morning. I'll be tough, but learning how to not burn water will help me greatly in my quest to become a college-bound bachelor living by his wits and whatever money he can mooch off of his friends.

Plus, new healing items.

Well, that's enough grinding. It's not dinner, but I'm starting to burn out. Can't let that happen, can we?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Done!**

**So it looks like I lied; I was able to finish the chapter, though at a lower word count that I'd like.**

**Anyways, a few notes.**

**Jee-Han is wrong about the mechanic he believes MP Regen increases with.**

**Yeah, the shirt didn't give defense. It's soft, crafting leather. It provides almost nothing in terms of defense. Plus, there's not enough leather to qualify as armor.**

**I'm not going to be able to write during my trip, so my next chapter will be written entirely when I get back.**

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review, it cuts down on the time I take to write the next chapter.**


	13. Sweet Revenge is Sweet

**I am **_**back**_**, baby!**

**Anyway, here is the update, as promised. But first, thanks to all those who reviewed. It's thanks to you all that my Review count climbed above 75 while I was gone.**

**Ddragon21: I looked through the stats again and I'm sure every point is accounted for. The automatic dodge idea seems a bit… overpowered? In MMORPGs, you can get away with attack animations clipping through the character model, but the rules in this fanfiction are a little different from that. A Skill to make it **_**easier**_** to evade would be possible, but not a flat chance to avoid any dodgable attack.**

**Guest: Hilarious. Mind if I take that idea?**

**Unfortunately, in the process of writing this chapter, I realized I left out [Stealth] from his skills list. Very embarrassing. I fixed it in my document, bt do you all want me to fix it in previous chapters, too? It wouldn't add much and would also delay my next chapter by a day or two.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Muh. I grinded waaay too much last night. I actually forgot about the extra homework Teacher Do gave us, so I stayed up past midnight finishing it. _Three_ pages of essay, a science packet, and two chapters in the history textbook.

Fuckin' sadist. Why is he giving all this extra work lately, anyway?

At least I muddled through today's lesson. Too little sleep makes Jee-Han a dull, unfocused boy.

Hmm. Upon reflection, I haven't hung out with Sun-Il recently. With the whole "discovering darks secrets about one another" incident, an afternoon spent revitalizing our friendship would be appreciated. Is he still here?

Yes, yes he is. Commander Jee-Han closing in on target. Maintaining radio silence as ordered.

**The LVL of [Stealth] has gone up by one.**

Nice. I should really LVL **[Stealth]** some more. Obtaining **[Lockpicking]** wouldn't be amiss, either. Wait, what was I do- GAH!

"Sorry, still not good enough to sneak up on me."

Crushed against Greenhead's side as I was, I could only imagine the expression he made. I prefer to think it was a twisted grimace/smile that showed how tortured and batshit crazy he was on the inside.

"So, what'd you want me for this time?"

"Ass. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. We haven't spent any time alone together recently, and I'm starting to feel _lonely_."

Playing the distressed gay lover card always gets Sun-Il away from me. It might fuel the yaoi rumors, but that's a small price to pay to avoid being crushed against another male's body.

The irony implicit in that statement suffocates me. Really.

As expected, Sun-Il sprang away from me and took a moment to calm his expression before sighing.

"Must you do this every time? Well, whatever; I heard about a new sweets shop opening in the mall. Wanna come?"

OH GOD YES!

"Hn. Sweets? If that's what floats your boat, sure."

Play it cool, Jee-Han.

I guess I wasn't cool enough, since Greenhead smirked knowingly at me before leading the way.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Quit drooling. It's embarrassing enough you're dragging me along; don't compound it by making me slip on your saliva."

Am I drooling? I can't tell. Regardless, I slowed my pace and released Sun-Il's forearm.

… What? I'm not going to hold hands with another dude unless it's a matter of life and death.

It's not like it matters, since _I_ just found the new sweets shop! The sign was a bright, cheery neon pink and a variety of frozen, chocalately, and otherwise delectable treats were displayed in the windows. The shop's interior was dominated by a large seating area filled with high tables and equally high stools, with an ice cream bar in the corner.

All-in-all, amazing!

Wait, this place looks _expensive_. I only have, what, 10k won? That's about 10 USD. That's United States dollars for the financially illiterate. Either way, not nearly enough to fund my binge.

You know…

"Hey, Sun-Il?"

I paused several meters away from the shop's door, just now noticing my fatigue. My panting was only barely kept under control.

"… Yes?"

He was already suspicious of my tone. I have trained him well.

"Didn't I spot you last time we ate, I think it was that barbecue place?"

His face paled and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"A-Ah. Haha. Yeah, um, no. That's not what happened at all."

… I'm pretty sure I could've spotted that lie even without **[Deception]**.

"No, no, I did. And you said you'd spot me next time. I'm going to enjoy draining your liquid assets."

His stance grew even stiffer as he visibly restrained the instinct to bolt from a frightening predator: me.

"Ahaha… Um, pass?"

"As a very wise man once said to me: no chance in hell, boya."

Sun-Il edged away from me, holding up his hands in a surrender position.

"Ehe. Well, funny story, actually. I don't _have_ any cash on me right now. Sorry, but you'll have to collect ano- GAH!"

While he was speaking, I jumped forward and slipped a hand in his pocket, fishing for his wallet. I found it pretty quickly and yanked it out before he could respond.

"Wha- what the hell, man! Gimme back my wallet!"

He lunged towards me, desperately reaching for the piece of old leather. Laughing, I held it just out of his reach, awkwardly probing the inside for bills. There were several, enough for a good-sized meal.

"LIAR! You _do_ have some won! I call in a bro debt!"

He froze for a second before sighing deeply and sliding off me. A bro debt is almost literally unbreakable and one of the few things we hold sacred. Dirty move on my part, but he held out on me! If he had a good reason to be saving up, he would've offered it immediately.

"Fuck you, Jee-Han."

I just grinned cheekily before noticing a popup.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Huh. What'd I get?

**A skill to steal from others' persons, [Pickpocketing], has been created.**

Wow. Really? I mean, I just grabbed Sun-Il's wallet from his pocket. That really counts?

**Pickpocketing (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Allows the user to remove or plant items in another's personal inventory. Greater skill allows the theft or placement of larger objects in more conspicuous locations.**

Cool, I guess. Not much occasion to use this, since I don't think I can practice this without using Sun-Il as a dummy. No real use in the field as far as I can imagine, either.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ahn~ Oh. My. GOD! This place is _amazing_! So many different treats and only 50000 won to spend on them!

I ignored the muffled sobs emerging from behind the mountain of pastries and confections, concentrating on enjoying my sundae. It was a tantalizing monstrosity, a towering pile of chocolate, caramel, various nut products, and at least 5 flavors of ice cream. And it was already half gone.

"My money. All my money. Gone in a singular, sugar-filled moment. Jee-Han, you _demon_."

Studiously avoiding an indignant response, I filled my mouth instead with the sugary goodness in front of me. I mean, Sun-Il, despite his protests, was enjoying the pile as much as I was. Well, not quite that much; that would almost be physically impossible. He was still getting a pretty good amount of enjoyment, though.

You know, now that I think about it, I had a couple unanswered questions for Sun-Il, mostly regarding the Abyss. Eh, it can wait 'till after this.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hmmm! Very nice! I'm definitely coming back here someday.

I patted my slightly distended belly contentedly, a small pile of crumbs on the plate in front of me. Sun-Il was staring at the plate sightlessly, clutching his knees and rocking back and forth, muttering something continuously under his breath.

I'm at least _fairly_ certain it isn't a pseudo-Latin magic spell.

"Oi, thanks for not using your magic to get out of your responsibility as a bro."

I think he nodded slightly; the crossed arms and tucked head kind of obscured subtle gesticulation.

"Anyway, I have a couple more questions about your secret society shindig."

The Sun-Il Ball tm uncurled slightly and ceased muttering. The rocking continued, unfortunately. But before I could say anything else, Sun-Il Ball tm spoke to me.

"Create an Illusion Barrier, first."

That's… actually a reasonable precaution. Wouldn't want to break their Masquerade, would we? Especially if the penalty's death. Even more so if it's an "ask questions later" deal.

"**[ID Create]**."

I selected the Empty option and brushed off the temporary blindness induced by the flash.

"So whaddya wanna know?"

What? Sun-Il Ball tm is evolving! Sun-Il Ball tm evolved into Greenhead!

… I'm such a nerd.

"Well, what exactly is the Abyss, for one?"

Sun-Il stared at me for a moment before slamming his forehead into the table. I get the vague feeling that he's frustratedly confused. Or confusedly frustrated. It's a pretty common malady if you spend so much time around someone as awesome as me.

"How the fuck don't you know about the Abyss yet?"

"Natural Ability User, remember? I only know it exists because I read it in Agent K's info."

His head raised enough to stare pleadingly into my eyes. I pondered about whether to make the poor verdette beg for context, but decided to be nice. Sun-Il gets _scary_ if he's pushed too far.

"I have a skill called **[Observe]**. It tells me the LVL and stats of every person I use it on. In certain cases, I also got a short bio. I'm guessing I only got a bio for Redhead and Agent K because I knew that they were magic, but I only suspected you were."

Did I forget anything?

"Oh, I call Hwang Sung-Gon Agent K. 'Cuz, you know, he looks like a Man in Black, yet he's badass enough to deserve a real name. Plus, he resembles the character a little. And Redhead's Kwon Shi-Yun for obvious reasons."

He stared into my eyes for a few moments before letting his head hit the table again. Gently this time, thankfully. I would hate to have a mentally challenged person as my new best friend.

And Sun-Il becoming mentally challenged would be a tragedy, too.

"Right."

He seemingly forced his noggin upright with a titanic effort. It took his eyes a moment to uncross and focus on me.

"The Abyss is basically the name for our society of people with supernatural powers. Almost anything you can imagine exists or can exist in the world of the Abyss. It's a pretty ruthless place, to be honest; there are people perfectly willing to sell others into slavery for a quick bit of won. There's a pretty big market for slaves with unusual Abilities, so I hear. So, uh, don't go around advertising your ability unless you want to defend yourself from hunters."

Ah? That's quite a bit more… hellish than I'd imagined. It does make a brutal amount of sense, though. So there's actually an impetus to LVL UP. I have to become stronger than the hunters, after all. Nice. Most games just arbitrarily have the main characters become more powerful even when the plot lags.

"Oh, uh, the Abyss also covers some other realities, a couple permanent pocket dimensions, and quite a few other universes in the multiverse. No one really _rules_ the place, but there's a pretty powerful group of sorcerers and nonhumans that sort of regulate the place. Kind of like organized vigilante justice. Not to mention the Abyss Auction."

Abyss Auction? My confusion must've showed, since Sun-Il continued after a moment's pause.

"It's basically a huge marketplace, full of almost everything you could want. Even people. Of course, they don't carry every good or service, but those they don't have are usually highly-specialized and almost never required for anything but the most powerful and obscure rituals, spells, or whatever. My family deals with them pretty regularly to acquire the materials needed to maintain our more _supernatural_ functions."

Huh. I wonder how I access it?

"I know that look on your face. No way in hell I'm letting you get tangled in that place. Knowing you, you'd get trapped in debt and be sold off into slavery within a week. Or at least attract the attention of some rather unsavory people."

Ugh. Party pooper. Well, whatever. I'm flush with information, even if I don't know how to make it work for me yet. I wonder if Sun-Il knows something about that _fucking_ Legion Zombie?

"You know anything about Legion Zombies?"

"Huh? What's that?"

So I guess they're not exactly common knowledge. Or maybe Sun-Il just doesn't know much about zombie culture and biology.

"Nothin' Just a monster I'm planning to take down."

And you know what, I think I can, now. Just pepper it with ranged attacks to slowly chip away at the thing's HP. From what I remember, it takes excessive zombie hunting to create a Legion Zombie, so I might even LVL UP before the boss. Nice. Free MP refill and more points in INT are great in my book.

Sun-Il just nodded.

"Well, don't go too far out of your league. I'm always here to help, you know."

Yeah, yeah. I appreciate the sentiment, but I got this. All I have to do is avoid being hit and whittle the boss' HP away with **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**.

"Got it. Don't worry about me, though."

He nodded again.

"Hm. Just be sure not to get so into grinding you forget about the finals coming up."

…

Eh? Finals?

Finals!

Holy shit, I forgot about those! Ah man, what am I gonna do!?

Calm.

Whoa. Right, just think this through. Kill the Legion Zombie tonight, put any earned points into INT, and then cram your ass off before the finals. That should ensure a passing score, at least.

No time to waste, then. Off to zombieland!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After bidding goodbye to a still-disheartened (but secretively amused) Sun-Il, I exited the Illusion Barrier, noting that he left with me. It appears that Illusion Barriers collapse wholly when closed. Or, at least, my Barriers do.

Right, the plan's simple. Go out and kill zombies, preferably without MP use, so I can go into the boss battle with almost ideal stats. Then run away like a scared little girl while flinging balls of magical energy behind me. Then spend any stat points I earned and check out the loot.

"**[ID Create]**."

Nothing could go wrong.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Surprisingly, nothing did. At least, not yet. I just managed to slip a Runner with my spear before beating it into the ground with my fists. For a finale, I jabbed it in the cranium, permanently ending the undead's unlife.

**You've gained one LVL.**

Ooh, nice. Just dump all those points into INT like I planned for an INT of 35. Pretty good, from what I've seen.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 12**

**XP: 10/12000**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 335/335**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 35**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 450W**

Holy shit. Almost didn't make it. Nice! I'm kind of bummed about my new financial status, though. Next to broke ain't a good place to be.

Ah, Roid at five o'clock. A simple kill, I suppose.

"**[Mighty Thrust]**."

The spear slipped smoothly into the deadhead's skull, poking slightly out the other side.

It was elegant. It was even beautiful, in a horrifyingly grotesque way. It also broke my spear, shattering the handle about halfway down in an appropriately dramatic fashion. I would be upset, but…

I have a spare just for this, right? Just use that, I suppose.

Eh? What's going on? Red light was pouring out of an unidentified source as a string of disgustingly-fleshy sounds emanated from the same location.

Oh, Legion Zombie's forming. Sweet. Better get a decent view.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The creation sequence was just as impressive as before, if a bit less suspenseful. Unavoidable, I suppose, since I already knew the end result. As the beastie was taking its first shaky steps, I decided to gather a bit of info on it.

"**[Observe]**."

**Legion Zombie LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 (15200) MP: 1750 (1750)**

**An assembly of zombies filled with resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened from mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magic and is very slow, but possesses immense strength and toughness.**

Alright, not too tough. Just run away and plug it full of holes.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

What's the damage?

"**[Observe]**."

**Legion Zombie LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 (15110) MP: 1750 (1750)**

**An assembly of zombies filled with resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened from mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magic and is very slow, but possesses immense strength and toughness.**

Alright, so about 90 damage per. Assuming an average of 100 damage, that comes out to… 152 uses, exactly. Can I do that? Ah, better walk and calculate so the asshole doesn't sneak in a cheap shot.

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 12**

**XP: 10/12000**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 326/335**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 35**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 450 W**

So that's 6 MP for every cast, minus the 3 I presume was **[Mighty Thrust]**'s cost, so…

I dodged around a turned-over dumpster.

That would be about 50-ish casts? 300 divided by 6 equals 50, so one less to account for the missing MP. Not enough. Not kill it, not even enough to bring it down to a third of its health.

I neatly stepped oven an opened manhole cover.

I suppose my MP Regen'll give me enough to take it down. Last time, it went away in about… 3 hours? Yeah, seems about right. And with my Regen of 4 per minute, I'll gain 240 MP every hour. So that's almost another barrage of **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**s. My Regen is _just_ enough to squeeze out the damage required before the boss goes poof.

Good thing, too. I don't want to waste tonight waiting for it to dissipate.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

My palm emitted a whiff of smoke rather than the expected blue and white ball of supernatural force. I guess that's the end of this bombardment. Good thing, too. It seems the more I damage it, the more vigor it pursues me with. It'd be nice to give it time to cool off.

I cut through the various alleyways and gaps between buildings to stall the Legion Zombie. So far, it's destroyed about 4 buildings in its attempts to maul me to death. Still, this is remarkably simple; the tarmac throw is even easier to dodge now that I watch it for movement and every other attack it has is melee, apparently. Though, to be honest, the only reason I'm winning is because I'm a cheap bastard who isn't reluctant to cheese his way to victory.

So, essentially, I'm pretty much every semi-serious gamer that's ever lived.

This is actually excellent training for my **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. So far, in a few minutes, I got the Skill to LVL 8 through constant use. I expect to get to LVL 12 before the night's out. I wonder if I should start training **[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**, too?

Nah, the tradeoff for more Damage and Force would probably be less efficiency. Like how the most powerful weapons in FPS games generally have extremely limited ammo, so it's a tradeoff between performance and general usability. Not exactly something I want in this situation.

Regardless, I can do this! The only way I could fail is if it pulls out more dangerous moves when its HP gets too low. And, if it does, the only thing I can see it doing is more powerful melee, since it was stated it can't use magic and the tarmac throw is deadlier than a car throw. Flying debris adds a sorely-needed area of effect.

What's the MP level right now? 59? Pretty long time just thinking. Well, thinking and dodging.

Oop, almost lost my head there. Heh.

Hah. And the 45 minute wait begins.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Surprisingly, the boss battle went by with no real surprises. When the Legion Zombie hit what I estimated to by 1000 HP, it went into a raging berserker mode than almost tripled its walk speed. So I actually had to run for my life, instead of just walk for my life.

It took three more barrages of **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]** before the beast fell. Well, more like two and several more shots outside of the barrage pattern. Still, it was a close call; I killed it about 15 minutes before the 3 hour mark. Any longer than that, and I'm sure it would've disappeared.

Anyweay, when I drained the last of the Legion Zombie's HP, it reared back, almost like another attack. I prepared to roll out of the way of anything it tried to pull, but cut short when it collapsed on its front. The whole corpse was briefly enveloped by a pale mist before it was blown away, taking the fallen body with it.

Fortunately, said mist _also_ left behind THREE items! Count 'em, three!

I dashed eagerly out onto the pavement, keeping half an eye out for additional zombies coming to ambush me. Nothing popped up, so I devoted my full attention to the collection of items, only to be stunned into silence.

A pile of won bills. It was a pretty large stack, composed of about a dozen bricks of cash, arranged in a pyramid. Fuckin' A.

A few glass bottles filled with dully-colored liquid. Probably healing, though that blue potion might restore MP instead.

And… a black garment. It was neatly folded and lying in-between the other two items. It seemed kind of raggedy, but I suppose appearances aren't everything. I wonder what it _is_, though. After a bit of contemplation, I decided to man the fuck up and unfold it.

It was beyond my wildest hopes.

A solid black, slightly torn, black-dyed leather duster! This is absolutely amazing! I'm going to look amazingly badass in this!

"**[Observe]**."

**Ragged Leather Duster (ARMOR)**

**A solid black duster made entirely of leather. Once worn by a powerful wizard turned into an equally powerful zombie, some of its protective enchantments are lost. However, close contact with necromantic magicks have given it an eerie resilience to certain energies.**

**+20 Armor**

**+20 Armor vs Undead**

**+20 Armor vs Dark**

I am so equipping this.

"**Inventory**."

The screen popped up and, after picking up the coat, I transferred it to the coat slot. Immediately, the duster appeared onto my and, after a few quick checks, I determined it fit perfectly. A bit baggy for free movement, but not so much as to slip off easily.

I glanced at myself in a nearby shop's window and was rather pleased. The simple white button up fit well, as did the dark pants and shoes. Something's missing, though. A weapon?

I pulled out my spare spear and rested it on my right shoulder, but there was still something lacking in the image I struck.

Hmmm…

Oh, an ethereal flame to give me an aura of mystery! I can do that!

Lessee, concentrate on making a loose ball of mana in my left hand.

The required blue orb appeared and remained rather pale.

Now to make it a bit translucent around the edges.

A bit harder, bit getting the requisite thickness in the requisite places wasn't _too_ difficult.

Now to create floaty tendrils reaching up into the air and wave randomly.

Much more difficult. I cheated and let them run in a staggered pattern, since this was purely for my benefit.

**Would you like to name your skill?**

… This is a skill? I suppose it is kind o impressive. And it does emit light. What the hell.

"Ghost Flame."

**Is [Ghost Flame] acceptable?**

Um, yeah? That's why I said it.

Now to actually do the pose so I can be satisfied.

"**[Ghost Flame]**."

I glanced at myself in the shop window and was absolutely astounded at how awesome I looked. Spear hefted over my mantle-covered shoulder, ghostly blue fire held in my other hand, casting an eerie light on my features. The duster might've been ripped, but it added character and didn't impede the waterproofing at all.

Simply amazing. I'm glad I spent those couple minutes creating the skill.

Oh yeah, the other items. I added the three potions and stack of 500000 won to the **Inventory**. What XP did I get from that, anyway?

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 12**

**XP: 10010/12000**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 13/335**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 35**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450 W**

Holy motherfucking, cocksucking shit. 10k XP.

I don't even really need to say more, really. Well, I guess I'll get that LVL UP tomorrow night, then focus on studying.

Sounds like a plan.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Look at that review button. So lonely. So shy. Yet so beautiful. Why don't you cheer him/her up by introducing him/her to you mouse pointer?**


	14. Investigation Sidequest

**Hmm. Over 100 Favorites? And Reviews? AND Follows? Madness!**

**But another chapter for shattering my ridiculous preconceived notions about the internet!**

**Perfect Lionheart: The skateboard would require a lot of skill to dodge debris from pavement hurls and avoiding random detritus in alleyways. Plus, for most of the fight, the Legion Zombie only moved at walking speed and Jee-Han's using buildings to obstruct its progress means he didn't have to hurry. He would've used ranged weapons in-between [Spiraling Energy Bolt] assaults if he had one or time to make one. Finally, I meant freshman finals.**

**Ruvian: He probably won't buy anyone from the auction. Primarily because I, and by extension Jee-Han, believe slavery is wrong, but also because there's no telling what tracking devices they have on them. The idea could be used in later chapters, though. But he won't ever be buying a sex slave just to own a sex slave.**

**Arafell: I'm a Dresden fan myself and the idea is tempting, I'll admit. But Jee-Han's probably going to use a little more finesse than Harry the "Destructive Savior".**

**Exim Black: Remember the Chunbumoon's divine technique? Don't give up hope!**

**Maragon: It probably wouldn't happen until Jee-Han learns about illusions and how to make them. Which will be a couple chapters after the manhwa introduces them or I come up with a good system.**

**NorthSouthGorem: *mysterious grin***

**kffs: There's no real point to using [Stealth] on the zombies; Jee-Han's trying to LVL UP, which requires either defeating enemies or completing quests. And the zombies, even the Legion Zombie, are pretty easy to kill if you hit the head, negating the need for stealth attacks.**

**CVMReud: Hoo boy, that's a lot of reviews. Alright, in order from when you posted them, here are some answers. When was the last time you played an RPG where the hero started higher than LVL 1? It's a cross between discovering and inventing new Skills; basically, if he's offered to name it, he's created something new in the Ability's framework. Finally, he hasn't created a dodge Skill, yet. The closest he's come is [Acrobatics], which isn't very good at avoiding anything that can't be jumped over.**

**To all those with questions about the [Ghost Flame] Skill, it will be examined here.**

**Also, this is my first foray into semi-serious storytelling here. So tell me what you think!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text if centered**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

*sound effect*

_Written word if centered_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I actually got home at a decent hour! Now I can actually plan out my studying for maximum effect, rather than just cracking the closest book and memorizing.

Mom's fallen asleep on the couch again, sad to say. After shaking her awake and pointing her to her room, I climbed the stairs to my room, collapsing in the desk chair. What to do, what to do?

Well, my INT is above average, compared to the people in class. I mean, class rep might have over 70 INT, but she's one of those "lower than a 95 is an F" people. Well, I assume there are more of her out there, because I've certainly never met them. I, personally, am just hoping for an above average score total, with excellent grades in Math, Science, and English to counter the atrocious History, Korean, and Physical Fitness I know I'll receive.

But aren't my STR, VIT, and DEX now only below average? And **[A Gamer's Body]** should help immensely in physical pursuits.

Gah, fuck it. I need to focus on History and Korean. I speak it pretty damn well, but my handwriting and written grammar is definitely not up to par with my English. And my specialty is US History with a sprinkling of world history, not Korean history. Before being run over, the only thing I knew about Korea was that the North was supported by Russia, the South was supported by the UN, and China helped push UN/South Korean forces to the current boundary.

Once again for emphasis. Gah, fuck it.

So, the study plan is this: work my shapely ass off cramming History and Korean, with the last day poring over some Biology, scientific history, integrals, and the finer points of English comma usage.

I have a couple hours before midnight, better get cracking.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Okay, now that I listen to what Do Gi-Hyun's saying, it's pretty obvious freshman finals are coming up. I just tuned him out because he also teaches physics, the one subject I'm absolutely sure I'll ace.

Damn my self-confidence.

Well, whatever. I know now, thanks to Sun-Il's offhand remark, and so I can study for it.

I wonder what Redhead's going to do for finals. Is she taking them or skipping, since she joined so late in the year? I suppose it doesn't matter, since _I_ have to take it, regardless.

Well, now Teacher Do's giving some sort of lecture on… testing methods? Bud, I already know everything I need to about taking test; I don't need your ass-istance.

… That was awful. I need something to distract myself from that. How about looking at my latest Skill?

"**Skills**."

I tapped **[Ghost Flame]** and looked at the description.

**Ghost Flame (SUSTAINED)**

**LVL: 1**

**A pale blue flame that illuminates an area. It is held in the palm but doesn't give off heat.**

**Range: 10 M**

Range? Oh, range for the light. So it's like a hand-held Magelight from Skyrim with a cooler animation? Neat. But, since it's sustained, I'll have to give it a chunk of MP every so often to keep it going.

At least it didn't gain some sort of attack property, since it's really nothing more than diffuse, fireball-shaped mana that gives off light, rather than a sphere of fire-natured mana. I'd be freaking out if it did something like that, since I designed it to hold almost no offensive properties whatsoever.

It's still neat. Just slightly less so than a blue ball of fire.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Just another minute…

I watched the old analog clock, eyes filled with anticipation, ignoring Agent K's monologue about the various ways to determine which element a radioactive sample is. The end of the school day was almost up and I wanted to kill the Legion Zombie again. See, it only takes a couple hours to kill one, less since my **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**'s LVLed. So, since I'll burn out in a day if I spend all my free time studying, I can go out and pump INT whilst gaining items and winding down. Great, am I right?

I'll temporarily stop putting points in INT if it reaches 50 before finals. Wait, will it?

Lessee, about 1 LVL UP every 2 days, finals in 20 days, so 10 LVL UPs. Thus, 50 stat points. So, yeah, I can get to 50 INT pretty easily. Shit, even if it takes 3 days per LVL UP, I'll still get 30 stat points.

And, hell, that's disregarding any points earned from slaying the zombies required for Legion Zombies. That could fuel an extra 2 LVLs on its own.

So, new study schedule: school, then Legion Zombie farming, then studying, then sleep. Then repeat ad nauseam. Wait, ad nauseam is only for discussing topics. Okay, replace that with ad until finals are over.

So school's over, now. Time to go with part 2 in my Master Plan. Bwahahaha!

"And where do you think you're going?"

Shit. What does Agent K want?

"Home, I suppose. Unless I run into Sun-Il on the way out."

Pretty accurate, just missing a few stops I'll make.

"_After_ we finished talking. As I mentioned earlier."

Double shit. I don't remember him asking for a word after class.

"I must say, Han, I expected to find many of my Illusion Barriers collapsed after speaking with you earlier last week. Yet I find not once have I needed to reestablish one. Care to explain?"

What? Oh, right, when I renamed him from MiB to Agent K. Good times, good times…

I jumped when Agent K cleared his throat and glared pointedly at me behind his sunglasses. Or, at least, I think he did.

"Ah, I discovered how to make my own Illusion Barriers to spend time in."

"That doesn't answer my question. And, if you're going to lie, they become much more viable when the lie is believable."

Ow. Implied criticism, my one weakness. How did you know? Getting back on track, how the hell doesn't that answer your question?

…

Oh. All that does is reduce the possibility I won't run into his Barriers, not eliminate it. Guess I got the Idiot Ball there.

"Dumb luck?"

Idiot! Why'd you add the question mark!?

"Why did you phrase that as an inquiry?"

See!? Even Agent K noticed it! Come on, think fast…

"I… don't… know?"

Wow. I-I'm done with you. Sing the American National Anthem for all I care. Nitwit.

…

I am insane on an almost superhuman level. Should I be proud of that?

"It's a… fad? Amongst young adults such as I?"

Agent K bored into my eyes, probing my soul for evidence of my veracity. Unfortunately, if he even found the shriveled-up thing, all he would find is a series of disturbing masturbation fantasies and a declaration of love for PC gaming. At least, that's what I assume is there. The reality is probably far more different.

"Very well. I will be watching you."

I guess whatever he looked at, if he looked at _anything_ besides my own magnificent chocolate orbs, made him believe me. Yay.

Quickly, before he could ask another question, I swept out of the room, almost slamming the door behind me. Phew. Tha- the hell's this?

**The LVL of [Deception] has gone up by one.**

So that makes it LVL… 7, I believe. Nice to see I'm vastly superior at lying than persuading. But how am I to LVL UP **[Persuasion]**? If I ask Sun-Il to practice on, he won't believe anything I say, nor will he ever be really swayed to my position. And if I don't ask, he won't really want to debate me and I don't feel like habitually lying to him for Skill training. Catch 22.

Well, **[Deception]** LVLed when I kept a poker face a couple days ago, right? So maybe I could LVL **[Persuasion]** by reading the mood.

Fuck. I'm _doomed_.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Hey, did'ja hear?"

I paused in my escape of the local district's scholastic prison when an abnormally loud voice pierced the afterschool din.

"About? You gotta give me more than that."

Thanks to the second voice, I was able to locate the conversation's source. It came from two seniors dressed almost hilariously ruffian-like. Beanies, chains, false tattoos, the works. The one who started speaking wore a faux leather jacket while the other preferred a hoodie without the sleeves to show off his impressive musculature. Oi, I can notice that kind of stuff while remaining straight.

I think I'll call them Jacket and Hoodie, respectively.

"About the haunted apartment."

"Again, you gotta give me more than that. There's, like, 10 haunted apartments in my neighborhood _alone_. Too wide an area for me to pinpoint one specific rumor."

These are pretty un-delinquent-like delinquents. Then again, I've never heard a delinquent, so for all I know, they could be the baddest motherfuckers in the Northwestern Pacific. But I doubt it.

"The one on Gwangnaru-gil."

That's a pretty crappy apartment complex, if it's on a -gil street. Small streets end in '-gil' while larger ones usually end in '-ro', '-no', or '-lo'.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, no idea where that is or what's said to happen there. Since when do you care about so-called 'hauntings', anyway? Ain't you a skeptic in the supernatural?"

"Look, one of my buddies-"

"Buddies? Have you been seeing other friends behind my back?"

Fair question. Cheating on a bro like Hoodie is serio- Bwahahaha! I couldn't even keep an even tone on that one!

"Yeah, sure. I didn't want to bring this up now, but I'm leaving you for another man. Would you kindly shut the fuck up and listen?"

Hoodie gave a small noise of assent. How the hell am I hearing this? They're, like, 10 meters away. That's well out of earshot for me normally, not to mention there's still a fair amount of background chatter.

Oh, right. Game. Nothing has to make sense.

"Like I was saying before a certain _asshole_ interrupted, one of my buddies lives next door. He told me he heard banging on the walls all day, even though the apartment wasn't rented. When he went there to tell the squatters to back off, there wasn't anyone there. And, when he was leaving, he was beaned in the back of the head by a clock."

Normally I would call bullshit, but that clock throw might've been something supernatural. You know, now that I know things like zombies and ghosts exist.

"Ouch. Is he still living there?"

"Hell no. He moved out the very same day, even left most of his shit behind. Which is why I told you this. See, he asked me to bring it over to his new apartment, but I don't want to box and lift all that stuff alone."

"More like you don't want to go near that apartment alone."

Amen, brother.

"Shaddup. Anyway, will you help me? You have those big, freakish arm muscles."

They aren't exactly freakish so much as unusually well-sculpted, by the way.

"Will you pay me?"

"Aw, come on! We're bros, right?"

So someone else follows the bro code. Or my internal translation from Korean to English has a few quirks to iron out.

"First off, no. Second off, I'm not doing this kind of work without hazard pay."

"Please? It's only on the second floor."

And now I have the details necessary for an investigation. I wonder when the quest popup will appear? Because it's obvious the game wants me to go there.

**A quest has been created.**

Now, apparently.

**Quest Alert**

**Investigating a Haunting**

**The Gamer has heard rumors of a haunting on Gwangnaru-gil. Investigate and deal with the problem.**

**Time Limit: NONE**

**Reward: UNKNOWN**

**Failure: NONE**

**Accept Decline**

I'll hit Accept, my studying can be put off for a day.

Now, where is this apartment complex?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Wow, that's three times I've asked for directions and three times I was glared away. Assholes, the lot of them.

Anyway, thanks to a few maps on bus stops, I managed to guesstimate my way to the complex in question. It was a squat building, almost devoured by the neighboring structures. While the street wasn't overflowing with trash, it certainly wasn't remotely clean, either. Now, standing in front of the building (I think), I ask myself: what the fuck am I gonna do?

Well, I suppose a logical first move is to see which apartments aren't rented right now. Then, after winnowing out the ones not on floor 2, I'll probably only have one or two places to check. Or I could just follow the mentioned thumping. It would be a bit more inconspicuous and less likely to get a shitty apartment foisted upon me.

Yeah, let's go do that instead.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Fortunately, my improved VIT of 8 means I no longer need to rest after every couple floors of stairs, meaning I can get right to investigating. Unfortunately, the reported banging has failed to materialize, even after several minutes of searching the dingy halls.

So maybe asking down at the front desk was the best way to go after all. Damn.

Just as I turned to leave, a short series of loud… noises echoed through the hall. It wasn't so much a banging as what I imagine throwing a soggy mass of overcooked spaghetti noodles wrapped around a rock at a wall would sound like. Pretty nasty. Also hard to pinpoint. The only thing I got from that burst of noise was that it came from around the corner. Time to put on my work clothes.

"**Inventory**."

I figure this minor breach in reality isn't enough to trigger some kind of payback, since there's no one around to watch.

I quickly dragged the duster's icon to my character model, letting the clothing appear in a dull flash of light. Properly attired, I strode down the beige hall and rounded the corner to find… another hall, exactly like the first. No dark aura surrounding a door, no alien tentacles, not even a neon sign pointing out the correct apartment.

Okay, maybe the last one was a little silly. And overly-hopeful.

As soon as I finished that thought, the spaghetti-covered rock's sound came again. This time, I was able to discern it was… further down the hall, but not around the corner. The latter was mainly because there wasn't another corner. Man, my hearing _sucks_.

Hmm. Upon further examination, one door in particular has several pieces of intricately-carved graffiti covering the face. If the apartment was occupied, the landlord would probably pay for a replacement door. And whoever created said carvings probably wouldn't have dared to do soif the apartment hadn't been unoccupied for so long that no one thought it would ever be rented to anyone.

I think I've found my first subject of investigation.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, I felt something. It was… odd, to say the least. The best way I can describe the sensation is forbidding, almost. A warning to go away or face dire consequences. Just as soon as I got a handle on the sensation, it vanished, leaving me mentally reeling.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Really? Is this some sort of sensory Skill?

**A skill to detect supernatural energies, [Energy Sensing], has been created.**

I was right. What does it do, exactly?

**Energy Sensing (ACTIVE/PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**Allows the user to detect mana, ki, and other energies. One can release a burst of mana to increase what is detected or give more information about what is detected.**

**Range: 5 M (20 M)**

Huh. A combination skill. I suppose now I can tell when an Abyss person comes within 5 meters of me naturally. And the mana burst thing, I suppose, acts like echolocation, which means it can be detected if I'm not careful. Damn.

Now that I got **[Energy Sensing]**, I could feel the hidden malice that'd been eating away at me the moment I entered the floor. Considering the absolute, mindless hatred I imagine I could sense from behind the door, I was kind of wary about opening it. Or even using **[Energy Sensing]** actively.

This calls for some drastic defensive measures.

First, I mentally prepared myself to punch the living (or unliving) daylights (or nightlights) out of whatever happened to startle me at the time. I didn't pull out my last spear because I would be fighting in an enclosed space, and because it might break on me.

Second, I took a couple steps to the left before opening the door.

The door almost blew off its hinges when I finished turning the knob. As it was, one hinge was torn out of the frame. I'm not sure what caused the force, but I'm pretty sure it would've taken a pretty chunk of HP if it'd connected. As the door bounced off of the wall, the malevolent presence disappeared. Or maybe it retreated farther in the apartment, I dunno.

Either way, I can't leave now that my curiosity's piqued.

Before I took a step, I heard a squelching before a wet plop echoed through the halls. Spinning around, I noticed a lumpy mass at the foot of the wall across from the apartment door. Judging by the wet spot on the wall, that was what caused the door to fly open. As I got close to it, I could feel a bit of residual anger clinging to the noodles. Wait, noodles? And is that a rock I see peeking out of the noodles?

Holy cocksucking shit. I was right about what caused the sound! Anyway, disregarding the question of why a ghost would throw a rock wrapped in spaghetti, back to business.

When I crossed the threshold I could feel… something. This **[Energy Sensing]**'s not being very specific, is it? Either way, something happened when I entered the apartment. Oh, what's this?

**The LVL of [Energy Sensing] has gone up by one.**

Sweeto! Gah, now I feel like old perverted master.

Back on track, the apartment was a mess, dirty plates stacked precariously on every flat surface (and several dishes that weren't); darkish stains covering the floor, walls, and ceiling (blood?); and a miasma of rot and decay emanating from… everywhere, really. Oh yeah, there was also a spiral staircase peeking out of the corner way back in the entrance. Which tells me this is either an Illusion Barrier or some kind of four dimensional shape. What do they call them…

Tesseracts?

Yeah, this place's an apartment-shaped tesseract. Great. Now, if I were some kind of evil, humanity-hating ghost, where would I be? Kitchen? Nah, and that decision has nothing to do with the smell. Living room? It would appeal to my sense of dramatic irony, but no. Up the spooky stairwell that grows more ominous as time passes by? You bet your sweet ass I would! Plus, I can sense that ghost's trail disappearing in the direction of the staircase.

I nervously licked my lips and crept cautiously to the stairwell, scanning around and behind me with both eye and Skill. As it turned out, the spiral staircase was in its own little room, bare concrete contrasting with the aged wood. While the stairs continued down as well as up, the way down was blocked off by a tasteful arrangement of broken furniture and rough wooden planks nailed into the railing. I wonder if it was the apartment's former inhabitant or the resident ghost that cordoned the downstairs addition?

The only way's up, it appears. Joy.

The first step I took caused a horrendous screeching, enough to wake the dead. Hopefully they won't kill me immediately. Fortunately, the second step was much quieter, as was the third and fourth. That makes me think the first step was made intentionally loud to alert the occupant to intruders. Or just some weird idiosyncrasy of the staircase.

Regardless, I reached the second floor without further incident. And let me tell you, this floor was _weird_. Rather than the filthy, yet modern apartment below, the second floor was decorated in the style of an old English mansion that hadn't been attended to for several years, judging by the dust. Dark wooden paneling and greed carpet dominated the décor, both covered by that not-so-mysterious dried fluid. When I turned around, I saw the remainder of the stairs were torn away, leaving the upper landing shrouded in darkness. As I trod on the musty carpet, I realized that the lighting was provided entirely by the various oil lamps scattered through the level. Quaint.

Hmm, well, there were two paths before me: the right-hand corridor and the left-hand corridor. Both had equal traces of the ghost's trail. Decisions, decisions. Dare I use the active **[Energy Sensing]**? If I do, I'll just alert the ghost even more than I already have, if that's possible. And if I don't, I have a 50/50 chance of guessing wrong. Put like that, it's an easy choice to make.

"**[Energy Sensing]**."

When the last syllable left my lips, my awareness of the world skyrocketed. I could tell which path the ghost had gone down. I could tell it was confused at my persistence. I could feel a faint human presence somewhere in the apartment. I could sense the Undead sneaking up behind me…

Throwing myself in a roll, pulling myself up off my ass afterwards, I turned back to see an _armored_ Zombie pulling at a rusty, large-bladed ax stuck in the floor. I would wonder how it snuck up on me, but I'm starting to think all zombies possess **[Stealth]** at LVL 100.

"**[Observe]**."

**Zombie Squire LVL: 22**

**HP: 1600 (1600) MP: 200 (200)**

**An old walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts.**

Oh shit. The armor'll mean I'll be lucky to do half damage to the Squire, and the regained fighting skills means it'll be harder to cheese my way to victory. This means I need to use _actual skill_ to beat this thing.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

The mana construct lanced out, burying itself into the Squire's helmet. Unfortunately, it was merely dazed for a moment before charging at me. Alright, tough guy, eat this!

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

Wha?! It blocked my hit! Sure, the ax handle dented under the blow, but come on!

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

Thankfully, I can hit things with both hands! The zombie's head snapped back, the body jerking backwards, unfortunately not falling over yet.

"**[Energy Burst]**!"

Now it did. Time to finish it off.

"**[Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**."

Phew. What's the HP?

"**[Observe]**."

**Zombie Squire LVL: 22**

**HP: 781 (1600) MP: 180 (200)**

**An old walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts.**

Only half? Really? Tha- GAH!

I was launched back by what felt to be a several dozen kilo bit of metal travelling at a respectable fraction of 100 KPH. As one might imagine, it hurt like a bitch. I returned the favor with a barrage of **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**s.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

"How ya like me now, shithead?"

I was a bit frustrated, sue me. Fortunately, my act of temper knocked the Squire down, again. I rushed at it so I could lay into it with a series of **[Energy Burst]**s.

"**[Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**.** [Energy Burst]**."

I jumped backwards, avoiding the retaliatory blow. Apparently, the Zombie Squire could shake off the effects of Stun and Knockdown after a few seconds, giving it the chance to hurt its attacker. It would've been _really_ nice to know that earlier. How much HP does it have left, anyway?

**Zombie Squire LVL: 22**

**HP: 9 (1600) MP: 180 (200)**

**An old, walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts.**

Cool. This'll be easy.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

And once more does our exceedingly handsome challenger overcome the obstacle! Can anything stop him!?

Ahem. Wait, what's this?

**The LVL of [Energy Burst] has gone up by one.**

**The LVL of [Unarmed Mastery] has gone up by one.**

**The LVL of [Spiraling Energy Bolt] has gone up by one.**

**The LVL of [Observe] has gone up by one.**

**The LVL of [Acrobatics] has gone up by one.**

Awesome. That makes their LVLs, uh, 6, 7, 11, 11, and 2, respectively. Nice. Did the bastard drop anything, perchance?

Why indeed it did!

I picked up the piece of paper, clinically noting the reddish spots flecking the edges. I'm pretty sure bloodstains are going to be a running theme, here.

_Dear diary,_

_Ugh, I feel like a teenage girl seeing that topping every entry. Unfortunately, it came prewritten as a header, so the only way to get rid of it is to scratch it out. Too much effort. The only reason I'm even writing this is because mom'll be crushed if I don't use her gift. I'm not going to ask how she'll know if I don't. She can be so clingy, sometimes. Ever since dad died, she hasn't left me any moment of privacy outside of the bathroom (as far as I'm aware). I guess it's her way of coping; she really loved the guy, even if he wasn't around all that much. Come to think of it, I have no idea what it was he did for a living._

_Anyway, I finally moved out! Got a place of my own, a pretty big apartment. Kind of dirty, and the neighborhood's not so good, but it's only a 15 minute commute to work _including_ traffic! You can't put a price on that convenience! Except, you know, I just did. The deposit wiped my savings, but the rent afterwards is cheap as dirt, so I'll hopefully be able to feed myself, pay bills, and have a bit left over for whatever._

_The door has some weird marks on it, though. I suppose the apartment's been abandoned for a while, now. I'll ask the landlord about replacing the door in the morning. Right now, I'm absolutely exhausted hauling all my crap up a flight of stairs. Next time I'll splurge on some movers._

Wow, what a momma's boy. Still, I have a feeling he was the last tenant who lived here. And that his vacancy in the apartment wasn't entirely by choice.

Spooky. I wish I had some Scooby Snax right now.

xxXXxxXXxXXxx

**I was planning on including another Legion Zombie fight, but then I replayed **_**Vampires: the Masquerade**_** for the umpteenth time, just finishing the Ocean House Hotel. Best haunted location I've ever seen in a videogame, let me tell you. And then I got this bright idea.**

**Comments, questions, concerns? Tell me by typing in that fancy box down there. Keep your flames to yourself, please. Though, I suppose if I pissed you off enough to get a flame, you probably wouldn't listen to my ANs in the first place.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 1010/13000**

**HP: 146/200**

**MP: 273/365**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450W**


	15. Further Down the Rabbit Hole

**I'm glad the original quest was well-received.**

**Arafell: Nice idea. But, again, zombies. Being blind, as far as I am aware, wouldn't impede them very much. In an actual fight with an actual thinking opponent, that would be useful, but Jee-Han hasn't, nor does he plan to, fight human opponents. **

**Dwennon: That would be more inefficient than just throwing a [Spiraling Energy Bolt] at them. Besides, Death of 1000 Cuts is what he used to kill the Legion Zombie; each [Spiraling Energy Bolt] only did slightly more than half a percent of the Legion Zombie's HP in damage.**

**Perfect Lionheart: I'm not running the scenario so much as I am inspired by the Hotel level. The grades thing, while not exactly as much of a concern as Jee-Han made it, is still kind of worrying. His predicted scores in Math, Science, and English come from his previous life, where he was a bit of a nerd and spoke English like an intelligent native. On the other hand, his knowledge of Korean writing is… slapdash, since he thinks in English (I mentioned that briefly in the chapter) and most of his historical knowledge comes from a 'Murican perspective. Half 100% and half 0% average out into an F; hell, half 100% and half 40% still average into an F.**

**Also, doubling the score doesn't double the capability of a character, so his IQ hasn't almost quadrupled. His stats before he got the Ability were terible in everything but INT and WIS, though they were lowered so he didn't start with good stats at LVL 1 (his previous stats were about equivalent to what he has now, with a bit more LUK instead of DEX). Any stat below 10 is considered to be "bad enough for comment", so STR and VIT are terrible, with DEX slightly better. Considering that PE isn't much of a concern in any nonmilitary school I've heard of, he should be able to pass by. And, while 40 INT is pretty high, there are many people out there have 70 INT or above. He planned to pump INT to 50 before spending elsewhere because it's the stat that determines [Spiraling Energy Bolt]'s damage, which is what he uses to grind on the Legion Zombie.**

**As for his improvement list, he did all he knew how to do at the time. The biker jacket as armor was put on hold because he lacked the funds to buy it. The armor he made didn't give any defensive attribute whatsoever, so he figured that it would take something like a bulletproof vest to provide defense. The support magic he thought of was primarily based in things he couldn't imagine how to do, like illusions or debilitating hexes. The only thing he could possibly cobble together is [Energy Barrier], and he was thinking about something more like D&D's Mage Armor, which is basically a magical layer of armor that lasts for an hour before falling. He didn't want the "magical shield parry" idea because he thought the attacks that would hit him would either bust through something like that (Legion Zombie's tarmac throw) or would come as a surprise (Squire's attack in chapter 14). Which is pretty true.**

**Nonedible healing items were a low priority anyway, since he could heal up just fine by eating a sandwich or drinking milk, and because he didn't run into any status effects yet. Also, things like antivenoms don't do **_**shit**_** against any kind of powerful toxin, so the only things that would be useful would cure the least worrisome effects, like bleeding.**

**Finally, the lack of perception and focus are what he's normally like, unless he makes a conscious effort to concentrate. The "punishment" just make those attributes surface at the worst times. It's slowly getting better, but he's still fond of mental diatribes in combat.**

**Generalhyna: You mean write your own story based off mine? Sure, go ahead. If you meant to play the videogame or pen and paper RPG, I don't really see why you need my permission.**

**Hyuhuhuu: Yep, just cruising. He's not ambitious at all, and he's based mostly off myself, who can't imagine the effort it would take to become the star of the school. Also, the only reason to use a piercing attack over a blunt attack would be because you can't crack the target's armor. Zombies have no armor. And, yeah, I will continue writing. Thanks!**

**Selias: It's because the vast majority of his attacks are ranged. Also, almost all his melee attacks are powered by MP, which is given by INT. So more INT means stronger ranged attacks and more MP for magic and melee.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Dialog Cheat Sheet

_Emphasis_

**Game Text if centered**

**[Activating game ability]**

SHOUTING

Cutting someone o- short

*sound effect*

_Written word if centered_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I placed the now-read diary page in the **Inventory** and regarded the dead Zombie Squire. Well, re-dead. Well, now dissipated. Damn, forgot about that. Either way, the combination of leather and metal in its armor reminded me of a medieval soldier. I guess a zombie needs several centuries of alone time to develop sapience.

I wonder if I'll come across zombified knights? Oh god, or zombie wizards!? That was _just_ what I was hoping to avoid!

Fuck me. Where'd that Squire come from, anyway? The upper floors? I suppose; the barricading shows a boot print on the dust. Should I barricade it further?

Nah, for two reasons. One: I have no tools or good materials to barricade with. Two: these Squires are pretty good XP and easy to kill to boot; just knock them down, give a few head smacks, and repeat. The only problem is sneaking up on me so they can get a hit in. And they hurt like a… really painful thing. Bee sting?

How much damage did it do, anyway?

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 1010/13000**

**HP: 146/200**

**MP: 277/365**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450 W**

Wow, over 50 damage. My armor turned an ax blow by a desiccated corpse into a regular zombie's bite. Is that amazing or shitty? How does Armor work in this game, anyway? I mean, there are two ways I can think of.

Option one: Armor gives a percentage off damage. This would mean about 1000 Armor would take, say, 25% off of all damage taken. This is what most RPGs and MMOs use for their systems. I'm not really a fan of this, since it eventually boils down into DPS versus Armor battles. If that's the case, my 40 Armor against that Squire's attack would've meant almost nothing.

Option two: Armor subtracts from all damage taken. I actually like this one, since, while a leather chestpiece might not do shit against a lance, would help immensely against something low damage like a fist. This would mean the Squire would normally hit for about 100 HP, meaning they could twoshot me without my duster.

Either way, a Zombie Squire can four or fiveshot me with the duster. So they're pretty fucking dangerous. I'm just not sure _how_ fucking dangerous.

Next LVL, I'm putting points in DEX and VIT again. STR and LUK aren't very helpful in a fight, at least my type of fighting. INT's really high for my LVL, and WIS will just give me more MP before each fight. So I'll put points in WIS next LVL, assuming I'm still here for my next LVL UP. Then again, even if I put all my points in it, I can't get the next MP Regen upgrade. Eh, I still need that upgrade after this. So I'll split the points between WIS and LUK.

Time to heal up. I have, what, 5 sandwiches in my Inventory? That's 3 more than I need. Just pull them out and gobble them down, one after another.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

One thing that came out of this is my new knowledge that putting something in the Inventory is like putting them in stasis. I wonder what all I can put in there? Something living, maybe? Though there's not much use for that outside of a prison break or smuggling people and animals over the border.

Hm. Whatever. Now that I'm fully healed, which way did the ghost go? Right, I think? Well, only two ways to check.

"**[Energy Sensing]**."

Ah man, just as shocking as the last time. Which one, which one… the right. And what's that faint human presence again? I'm not sure if it's human, but it feels familiar and not zombie-like, so I'm assuming it's the only other NPC type I've met often. So what's it doing here? Is it the last tenant, whose name I don't know nor care to know? I suppose I can't really say anything for sure right now.

Now comes the real decision: whether or not to follow the ghost. If this was an actual game, I would head left immediately so I could find more shinies and XP dispensers. But I'm not entirely comfortable just walking around here, especially since that gives the ghost more time to prepare for my arrival.

… Prepare with what? Upon further reflection, there's not much I think a ghost could do to prepare that would affect me. If they can use magic, I'm pretty much fucked anyway, regardless of what I do. If it can't, then the most it could do is set up physical traps, which I'm confident I can avoid with caution and the liberal use of inanimate objects as patsies. Assuming it can even set up traps in the first place.

And there's probably nothing down the left path that I wouldn't find on the right, but fighting more of it would give me the chance to LVL UP.

Ugh. Put like that, the only logical choice is left. I should cheer up, maybe I'll find treasure?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**The LVL of [Stealth] has gone up by one.**

I froze immediately, wildly but silently searching around me. Upon seeing there was no Squire following me, I relaxed marginally. If I'm right, **[Stealth]** only LVLs if I avoid detection by someone or something. So something's around that would've detected me if I wasn't trying to sneak.

Fuck me.

Well, there's a door about a meter away from my current position. Maybe the unknown enemy's there? Better prepare for a surprise attack, though.

I pulled my fists up into a loose approximation of a boxing stance, inching towards the door. Just as my fingers brushed the handle, A FUCKING SWORD BLADE PUNCHED THROUGH THE WOOD! Yanking my hand back, as well as jumping away a decent distance, I clenched my fists tightly, trying and failing to bring my heart back to its resting pulse.

A strong force struck the door, apparently too much for the latch, and it launched open with a shower of woodchips.

My first impression of the enemy was 'shiny'. It was followed by 'big'. The last was 'out of my goddamn league'. It was that hypothesized Zombie Knight I proposed when such a thing was laughable, rather than horrifyingly real. It was clad in a full suit of armor that somehow combined rust, scratches, and polish in a stylishly-disheveled package. The Knight carried a worn-looking sword, covered in chips and blood, in its right hand and a battered kite shield lacking an insignia in its left.

"O-**[Observe]**."

**Zombie Knight LVL: 27**

**HP: 2400 (2400) MP: 250 (250)**

**An old walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts. This zombie appears to have been a knight before being reborn, and still possesses the hallmarks of its former profession.**

Okay, okay, calm down. I bet this thing'll be weak to magic.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Fortunately, the attack knocked the Knight back, halting what looked to be a charge. What's the damage?

"**[Observe]**."

**Zombie Knight LVL: 27**

**HP: 2253 (2400) MP: 250 (250)**

**An old walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts. This zombie appears to have been a knight before being reborn, and still possesses the hallmarks of its former life.**

Wow. Almost 150 damage done. Alright, that's about 15 more uses, right? Let's get to it, then.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

What the fuck… I actually forgot about the shield. I should've expected that block. Alright, asshole, try this on for size.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Hah! Right into the knee! That one actually knocked it down, since I aimed for the leg that was taking a step. Time to capitalize on this advantage with gratuitous called shots to the head.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Aww, it got up. Time for round 2.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

And down it goes! Man, I actually kind of feel bad for the poor thing, taken down by such a young mage who started practicing less than 2 weeks ago. Not bad enough to stop, but enough to… not sadistically extend the fight?

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Erg, only got off 5 before it stood up again.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Wow. It actually avoided falling down by not actually taking a step, just moving its foot out. This must be a zombie genius. Ah well, just one more.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

And the Knight… fails to keel over. Hmm…

"**[Observe]**."

**Zombie Knight LVL: 27**

**HP: 329 (2400) MP: 250 (250)**

**An old walking corpse. Though the flesh has rotted, a previous life of harsh training and constant battle has given this undead an unnatural resiliency. In addition, its age has allowed it to recover some of its previous fighting skills and instincts. This zombie appears to have been a knight before being reborn, and still possesses the hallmarks of its former life.**

Huh. I guess those headshots did a lot more damage than the kneeshots. That's easily rectified.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

This time it fell again, possibly because it advanced a couple meters closer and got cocky.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

And now it goes down. I suppose kneeshots deal at least 30 damage. Wow, that was _easy_. Then again, I was constantly making called shots to the head, and kept it at range by knocking it over several times. That Armor would be pretty tough to crack normally, and it moved very far in the second I took to scan **[Observe]**'s data. That sword looked pretty mean, too. And I hit it when or where it couldn't block after that first time.

So, again, I cheesed my way through a difficult fight. Yay me.

Did it drop anything? Why, yes, yes it did. A shield? Cool, I was missing one of those.

"**[Observe]**."

**Dented Kite Shield (SHIELD)**

**An old kite shield coated with a patina of scratches, bumps, and rust patches. It's fairly light and easy-to-handle, but will consequently be knocked away more often.**

**+100 Armor**

**35 Stability**

Okay, that lends more credence to my theory of Armor subtracting from any damage takes. The shield would cover any damage less than 100, beyond which it would leak through to be taken care of by my body armor. It would be kind of silly if blocking with a shield only reduced physical damage by another 50%, though that would make sense for magical attacks. And I suppose Stability is like Dark Souls' Stability, where it governed how much stamina blocking an attack would take.

Regardless, I'm equipping this. It might not be good for general use, where I prefer freedom of movement more than protection, but it's _perfect_ here. Now I can turtle like a true spearman!

After slotting in the shield and letting it weigh down my left arm, I turned to the room the Knight formerly occupied. The door was pretty much gone, leaving it wide open. Well, I wanted to explore this place, didn't I?

After stepping through the doorjamb, I was assaulted by the smell of rotting meat. Why I couldn't smell it earlier, don't ask me. After rubbing my eyes and resolving to breathe through my mouth for the next couple minutes, I beheld the ghastly sight before me. Two bodies, filleted open like a pair of fish, were laying on two wooden tables, with a collection of rusty, blood-stained surgical tools resting on a stool in-between the bodies. All the other furniture in the room (two sofas, cot, and a bookshelf) was pushed to the walls and covered in a rather thick layer of dust.

The bodies themselves were both male, one black and one... Indian? Now that I was examining them more clearly, their chests were both cut in the Y-shaped pattern doctors and morticians use to access the chest cavity. All the organs were removed to an unknown location, whilst the empty areas were filled with some kind of caulk-like substance, presumably some sort of stopgap for another object. The skulls were… gone. Just gone, with the heads looking like they were only staying together for the kids.

Heh. Hahaha…

Calm.

The rest of the bodies were surprisingly free of signs of injury. Not that I really know what to look for aside from cuts and bruises.

The room was oddly ordinary, even prying the bookshelf off the wall only proved it was empty. The surgical tools were completely mundane to my fledgling magical senses, and the only object capable of holding my attention for 30 straight seconds was a blood-soaked, spiral-bound notebook that was apparently thrown against the wall. The book was _literally_ dripping as I picked it up, and all but the last page was unreadable. The page I could read was filled with random scribblings in some foreign language interspersed with spots of blood. You know, I wonder if the book and the diary page were by the same person? Taking the page out of my Inventory, I compared the two writing styles to the best of my ability.

After a couple minutes, I determined I know nothing about handwriting analysis; the differences could've arose from differing emotional states or being different people, I don't know. I _do_ know that the book was written in using a ballpoint pen; fountain pen writing is either uniformly hair thin or slightly wider depending on the pen's orientation. Also, the writer of each piece is fluent in whichever language the selection is written in. If they weren't, there would be odd jerks and shapes in the letters/symbols that would point to an unfamiliarity in the writing and pausing to choose your next words.

So I did pretty fan-fucking-tastic for an amateur, in my opinion. Though I should read up on handwriting analysis when I get out of here, if I'm really serious about determining the author(s).

Yeah, work that optimism, Jee-Han.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Ugh. Yet another room, yet another series of eviscerated bodies, yet another bloodstained notebook that only held one decipherable page filled with undecipherable gibberish. Sigh. Even the Zombie Knights are getting old to fight, though [**Spiraling Energy Bolt]** went up another LVL, while **[Stealth]** went up twice.

I think I've fought 4 Knights so far? Yeah, I think so. That would put me at around 2000 XP away from a LVL UP, since the Knights give 2500 XP _per_! It only takes 4 Knights to equal 1 Legion Zombie!

I'm totally coming back here once I get that LVL UP and leave.

I'm kind of worried about how easily I shrugged off seeing my first dead bodies, but I'm chalking it up to **[A Gamer's Mind]**. I've played maybe one game where the protagonist reacted adversely to a dead body, and he got over that by the end of the level, so he could cheerfully murder civilians by suffocating them with a plastic bag in level 2.

Yeah, I hope I don't start to find that appealing.

Hmm? At the end of the hall (finally found it!), there was a large set of double doors with elaborate brass handles. I'm assuming these're pulls.

Taking a wide stance, I gripped the doors firmly and _heaved_. Predictably, I fell flat on my ass and the doors caught on my legs, pulling them apart uncomfortably. Good news: the doors led to a fucking _huge_ library at least two stories tall. Bad news: there was a small squadron of Knights guarding it.

Fuck my life.

I slammed the doors shut and beat it down the hall, ducking behind the nearest open door in the hall. The double doors remained shut for several seconds, making me think I overreacted, until a worn shield punched them open again. The Knights moved as a unit through the hall, staring straight at my hiding place the whole time. Come on, what to do, what to do….

I guess I should throw an attack at one of them to cause the leader to stumble and continue to flee further down the hall.

"**[Heavy Spiraling Energy Bolt]**!"

The lead Knight took the hit to the head like a brain-dead zombie, only held up by the supporting bodies of his teammates. Unfortunately, it only held the squad for a few moments before they continued. Fortunately, that was all the time I needed to make a 20 meter distance, more than enough room to establish a killing field.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

A whiff of smoke popped out of my hand. I really, really hate my MP-dependent fighting style.

So, time to run away?

Yeah, time to run away.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Bwa. Gah. Hah. Ugh.

Ah man, I feel like I just sprinted down several hundred meters of hallway. Oh, I did? What I surprise.

Now I have these stairs, another hallway, more stairs, and then the walk home. The things I do to eat my mother's meals and sleep in my own bed.

Might as well start down, then.

Out of tired instinct, I ducked my head to avoid another spaghetti-covered rock. The ghost's back, isn't he. Just what I needed.

I spun around, coincidentally blocking the next rock with my shield. The ghost was… odd-looking. Instead of the translucent half-person depicted in popular media, it was a blob of white light, constantly shifting and writhing. I could see another rock floating near the periphery of the mass, so I shot at it with magic in an effort to distract it.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

The ghost's body deformed around the hit, and a sort of keening wail pierced my ears. Dropping the rock and abruptly turning around, it fled down the right-hand corridor.

Hoo boy, that was a bit terrifying. But informative. Apparently, ghosts are weak to magic. I'm going to abuse the hell out of that. Anyway, I don't think the Knight Squad's following me anymore. If that proves to be the case, I'll just sit here for half an hour so I can take out one of them and LVL UP, getting the free MP refill for the other 3. Hmm, better make it a full hour; just in case I need to disable the others.

What to do, though. What to do…

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hah. That was an _ordeal_. I don't know what caused the author to think such a convoluted plot was a good idea, but it wasn't. Shounen-esque manhwa shouldn't have complicated plots unless they're a subversion of the typical tropes predominant in the genre. And, if they are complicated, they should _still make sense_! Plan out your mystery beforehand! It's practically impossible to create realistic villain motivations if you suddenly decide to make a character the villain halfway through!

Ahem. What's my MP?

"**Status**."

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 11010/13000**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 234/365**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450 W**

A bit lower than what I wanted, but still over 100 MP more than I need. Did they head back to the library?

One way to check.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

There're the doors.

I lowered my stance and crept silently to the double doors. If I remember correctly, the Knights were clustered about 10 meters in the library, so I could probably peek inside without being noticed. I gripped the oversized handles loosely and gently pushed one door open, just enough to glance inside the room.

The library was remarkable unremarkable, with the walls lined floor-to-ceiling with bookshelves and several hallways leading off to the right and left. The Knights were milling around about 10 meters away, just like I thought. Unfortunately, there was nothing in their way to stop them from charging. No convenient chandeliers or other hazards, either. Damn.

I wonder if I could sneak in and take up position on one of the book shelves? Like, climb up and rain mystic death upon them as I laugh maniacally and regret my decision not to grow a handlebar mustache? No, I suppose that's not possible; handlebar mustaches aren't applicable in enough circumstances for me to regret growing one.

So the best course of action would be to quickly knock them all down, then focus fire on one until it falls while keeping the others on the ground. Then, when the LVL UP gives me more MP, I'll quickly decimate the others before exploring some more and heading back home.

It's foolproof!

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

When the last Knight toppled to the ground, I went on the offensive.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Oop, the others are getting up. Better fix that.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

And one to my target for good measure. Now, where was I?

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Oh yeah, there. Guess I should take care of the others again.

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

That was 14 shots, right? So wouldn't that mean I only need 2 more?

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**. **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Hmm…

"**[Spiraling Energy Bolt]**."

Make that 3 more.

**You've gained one LVL.**

Ah, nice. Now, to take care of the rest.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Juggling between the 3 remaining Knights was a bit worrying, but not too troublesome. All I needed to watch for was one of them getting up and rushing me. Couldn't have that, could we?

Well, to reward me for my efforts, I got another LVL in **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]** and substantial headway into my next LVL UP.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 14**

**XP: 8010/14000**

**HP: 205/205**

**MP: 370/370**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 500450 W**

I said I'd put points in DEX and VIT, but I'm not so sure, now. I mean, I used **[Spiraling Energy Bolt]** almost exclusively in my past few fights. But, then again, I don't want to focus exclusively on INT…

A compromise: 2 points to INT, 3 to LUK. I need to boost it, anyway, and the extra INT will help with both spells and exams. It's a twofer, that's for sure.

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 14**

**XP: 8010/14000**

**HP: 205/205**

**MP: 380/380**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 42**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 10**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450 W**

Alright, yeah. Hmm…

I stared at the screen, eying the arrows next to the stat value numbers speculatively. Can I take points out of the stats and reassign them at any time?

Hesitantly, I tapped the left-facing arrow next to STR's 8. Nothing happened. Dammit all to hell.

Whelp, enough stalling. Time to explore the library.

Unfortunately, there are no books that really stand out and I'm in no mood to randomly search through them for useful information. Are these even written in something I recognize? Hmm… nope, they aren't. It's more of that scrabble writing I found in all those blood-soaked journals/novels. Shame, that. Wait, let's try another book in a different-colored binding from another shelf. Sigh. Same writing, I think. Third time? Third time's not the charm.

Well, I suppose that means that, unless I find something that's separate from the literary mass, I can safely assume they're all in the same language. Which means that, though there's less information, I don't have to spend so much time reading stuff I don't want to. That's kind of a victory, right?

What's in these hallways, though?

… Locked.

… Locked.

… Unlocked! No, wait… locked with a loose catch.

And locked, rounding out the set!

Well, I'm at a dead end. I'm starting to think this is more than a random haunting. Something bigger, something much more sinister.

I need a fedora and a Magnum so I can go farther down the rabbit hole in _style_.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**That's a wrap!**

**Jee-Han's on to something when he says this is more complex than a ghost haunting his old apartment. I gave a couple hints in the chapter as to what's going on, but I doubt anyone will guess what's actually going on. Hint hint.**

**I plan for this to be a reoccurring area, with more secrets, enemies, and treasures revealing themselves as Jee-Han grows and develops. So, spoiler alert, it's not going to be finished next chapter.**

**Name: Han Jee-Han**

**Title: Apprentice Undead Hunter**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 14**

**XP: 8010/14000**

**HP: 205/205**

**MP: 380/380**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 42**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 10**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500450 W**


End file.
